


Mystery Musician

by anonknowmouse



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonknowmouse/pseuds/anonknowmouse
Summary: Beca wants to produce music and go to LA, but she ends up at Barden university to get a "college education" that her dad wants her to have. Chloe and Aubrey are preparing for their Junior year at Barden, as they take on their leadership roles in the Barden Bellas. Beca makes mixes and Chloe is one of her followers, but the two don't know each other.





	1. Preface

_3RD POV_

"I don't need to be here, Dad. I need to move to LA, I want to produce music."

"Out of the question Beca, you're going to Barden to get a college degree."

"Why? So that you and Sheila get me out of the house?"

The man replied, "no so that you're prepared for your future."

"I don't care. I want to go to LA," the brunette argued. "Why can't you just back off and let me do what I want."

"Because you're not old enough."

"I'm 18!"

"You may be 18 but you're still my daughter."

"Whatever," the small girl replied. "I'm going up to my room, I'll see you for dinner, maybe."

"Beca.."

The girl walked upstairs to her room and put on her headphones.

 _ **I can't believe my dad's making me go to college. Especially Barden**_ , Beca thought. _**It may be free, but I don't want to go to school where my dad works.**_

She groaned as she began to work on some new mixes, music was her escape, and soon enough she'll prove to her dad she belongs in LA.

* * *

Chloe woke up from a loud banging on her apartment door. She groaned as she got up from her bed and walked towards the door.

"What the hell," she says as she opens it revealing a very bubbly blonde.

"It's one PM," the girl say in a snotty tone. "You're telling me I just woke you up?"

"Yes, Aubrey. Some people like sleeping in."

"C'mon Chloe we need to start planning our recruitment ideas, the activity fair is in two days!"

"Aubrey relax, we're the Barden Bellas, I'm sure we'll find people to audition."

Aubrey stepped inside the redhead's apartment, "I hope you clean this place up before I move in. I've been gone for the summer and you managed to totally ruin this place."

"Well some of us don't have awesome parents that pay for you to travel the world over summer."

"Just clean up a bit Chlo, okay?"

The girl nodded towards her best friend, "you got it boss."

"Shut up. I'll be here tomorrow with my things," the blonde smiled.

"Okay Bree, see ya!"

The small girl tried to push her out but Aubrey stopped at the entrance of their apartment.

"Hold up I've been gone for three months and you're telling me to leave?"

"Well I've got to clean," Chloe teased. "It was great to see you Aubrey, by we can catch up tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," Aubrey said as she gave her friend a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

* * *

Beca finished her new mix and uploaded it to YouTube along with the album cover she had made with it. She wasn't very popular on social media. It was mostly her high school friends, the three she had managed to make, that followed her. But some other random people also followed her, at least...they would like her stuff, so that's good enough.

When she finished posting her mix and sharing it on all of her other media sites, she decided to start packing for the hell that is Barden University.

* * *

Chloe didn't take long to clean the apartment, she didn't understand why Aubrey had to over exaggerate things all the time. Luckily she found this awesome YouTube account _**BecMitch**_ a few months ago. The person made sweet mixes and they helped her do chores around the house faster. She wondered who the person is.

When she finished she decided to take to social media. She saw that they uploaded a new mix. It was a mashup of Immortals and Centuries by Fallout Boy. This person is amazing, Chloe has a huge toner for whoever is behind it. The new mix was definitely one of her favorites. After listening to other songs by the artist she decided to do some research. She was going to find out who was behind the _**BecMitch**_ account.


	2. Welcome to Barden

_3RD POV_

_**Great the cab is here**_ , Beca thought as she saved the changes to her new mix-in-progress. _**Time to go meet my new living hell.**_

She packed up her laptop and put it in the trunk of the cab on top of the rest of her stuff. After that she got into the cab and put her headphones on as the cab began the hour trip from Atlanta to campus.

* * *

"Chloe get up, we have to go set up for the activities fair!"

"Aubrey," Chloe groaned. "It's ten o'clock, the fair isn't for like four hours."

"Two actually," the blonde corrected. "It starts at twelve."

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed."

"No you're not! You need to be awake and have a nice fresh face by the time we need to leave," Aubrey said as she pulled the blanket off of her friend.

"Fine, but you owe me big time."

"I puked in front of a huge crowd, I think you're the one that owes me."

"It's not my fault you're a stress puker, Bree."

"Just get dressed," the girl said rolling her eyes. "And fix whatever's going on with...that," she said motioning to her best friend's hair.

Chloe got out of bed and slowly started to get ready. She decided on her new blue dress for two reasons: one it brought out her eyes and compliments her hair, and two the Bellas wear blue uniforms. When she finished her make up, she went out to the living room to get the approval from Aubrey.

"You look great," Aubrey smiled. "How do I look?"

"Pink," the girl joked. "Did you get that dress while you were gone?"

"Yeah, right when I got back actually."

"Awesome, so are you ready?"

"Yeah let me just grab the things we need to set up and we'll head down."

* * *

Beca's cab pulled up on campus and the girl got out looking at the scenery.

 _ **Nice**_ , she thought as she walked around to the trunk of the cab. She saw someone about to pull out her computer bag, so she quickly stopped them.

"I got it," she said with a smile as she grabbed the bag that held the most important things in her life: her DJ tech and her laptop that hold all of her mixes and other music. If she lost that bag, she'd die.

It was move in day, so some older students were helping new students get things to their dorm.

"Hi," a cheery blonde said with a smile. "Welcome to Barden University, what dorm?"

"Uh Baker hall."

The blonde began to give Beca directions, but she was distracted by a car driving up. The guy inside was singing Carry On Wayword Son, and he decided to sing the guitar part to her.

Beca rolled her eyes and turned back to the blonde who was about to hand her something.

"Here's your official BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening."

The DJ smirked as she grabbed the whistle and put it between her teeth as she walked by the blonde that looked less than amused. Beca gave the girl a sarcastic look of understanding to mess with the girl and then she went to her dorm.

 _ **Idiots**_ , she thought as she walked by the frat boys rating girls.

She got to her dorm and introduced herself to her roommate.

"Hi you must be Kimmy Jin, I'm Beca."

No response.

"No English?"

The girl gave her another glare.

"Yes...English?"

Another short pause and no response.

"Just tell me where you're at..with English..."

After no reply she gave up and began to set up her computer and DJ tech. When she finished she turned around again to her silent roommate, "look this stuff over here is really important to me. My music is my life, so please just...don't touch this when I'm not here, okay?"

She figured the girl understood so she decided to work on her mixes. Five minutes into mixing there was a knock on the door.

"Campus police hide your wine coolers," the man said before he walked in. "Just your old man, making a funny."

"Chris Rock, everybody," the girl said ignoring her father as he tried to talk to her roommate.

"So when'd you get here? How'd you get here?"

"Took a cab. Didn't want to inconvenience you and Sheila," she said still focusing on her music. "How is the stepmonster?"

"She is fine, thanks for asking," he said. "She's actually in Vegas, at a conference-"

"Oh dad I don't actually care, I just wanted to say, _stepmonster_."

Her father sighed, "so have you been to the quad? In the spring kids study in the grass."

"I don't want to study in the grass I need to move to LA, get a job and start paying my dues."

"Bec we've talked about this. Being a DJ isn't an actual profession unless you're like Rick Dees or someone awesome."

"That's _not_ what, ugh," she says as she tries to contain her frustration. "I want to _produce_ music, I wanna make music."

"Well fine, but you're getting a college education first, for free might I add. Look college is great, Bec you just-"

"I'm going to the activities fair," Kimmy Jin spoke up. She secretly felt sorry for the short girl, so she wanted to help her get out of the discussion with her father.

"Yeah I'm gonna go to the activities fair with my super cool friend, Kimmy Jin," the brunette got up to leave.

The girls left their dorm and headed outside.

"Thanks," Beca said.

When she got no response, Beca walked awkwardly next to her roommate until they got outside. Once they were outside Kimmy Jin quickly found a Korean students union and left Beca all alone.

* * *

"Oh my god this is a _travesty_ ," Chloe said as she walked around their table. "If we can't get balogna Barb, then we can't get anyone!"

"Dial the dramatics down a notch, Chlo, I'm sure we'll find enough girls."

"Bree can't we stray from tradition? Just look for good singers!"

"What good singers what?"

"Hi," Chloe smiled towards the blonde.

 _ **Let the recruiting begin**_ , Chloe thought.

* * *

Beca continued to walk around the fair and when she saw a bulletin saying _Barden DJs_ , she immediately walked to get more information.

"Aw yeah, DJs! Deaf...Jews," the Australian said.

"Shalom!"

"That's not a real word, but keep tryin. You. Will. Get. There."

"Not a lot of Jewish people where you're from?"

Beca continued to talk to the girl, and found that she made a new friend.

"Wait..you call yourself _Fat_ Amy?"

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

Beca laughed, "well it's nice to meet you, Amy."

"You two Beca. Hey if you want to hang out more, you should think about auditioning for the Bellas."

"I'll think about it."

"Alright, well I'll see you later, midget."

The small girl rolled we eyes and waved goodbye. She began to walk around more and she saw the table Amy talked about. Then she saw the girls working there.

 _ **The blonde looks controlling**_ , she thought. _**But the ginger, wow she's beautiful.**_

Beca wasn't very social, so she decided to walk by the booth and hoped the girls would notice her.

* * *

"Oh what about her," Chloe said pointing to the small brunette.

"Oh I don't know she looks a little too... _alternative_ for us," Aubrey said trying to stop her best friend.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

 _ **Sure she looked intimidating but she seems pretty cool**_ , the girl thought.

"Hi," she said pulling out a flyer to give the girl. "Any interest in joining our aca paella group?"

 _ **Score**_ , Beca thought. _**Crap, wait she's talking to me...be cool Mitchell.**_

"Oh right, this is like a _thing_ now."

"Oh totes! We sing covers of songs but we don't use any instruments. It's all from our mouths."

"Yikes."

"There's four groups on campus: The Bellas, that's us we're the tits, the BU Harmonics, they sing a lot of Madonna, the High Notes...they're not particularly motivated, and then there's..." Chloe and Aubrey turned towards the group of guys singing Whip It and then turned back making a sound of irritation. "So, are you interested?"

Beca felt bad, but aca paella wasn't really her thing. She wanted to get to know the red head, but she also needed to get to LA and she didn't want to be attached to people.

"Sorry..it's just..it's pretty lame."

"Aca-scuse me," the blonde girl said in shock. "Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame."

"We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships."

"On purpose?"

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you _bitch_."

Beca looked at blonde, a little taken back and slightly impressed while the other girl tried to stop her from saying more.

"What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies who's dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Centre this year," the girl smiled as she motioned to the clip board. "Help us turn our dreams into a reality?"

Now Beca felt awful. She couldn't stand saying no to the girl, but she couldn't see herself as part of an aca paella group.

 _ **Let her down easy**_ , she thought. _**Maybe you'll see her around. Then at least you have something to talk about even if you don't join them.**_

"Sorry I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys."

She gave them one last smile before she walked away. Once she no longer saw them she sighed. She would've joined, but she wants to kick start her own dream of becoming a music producer and a silly club would only distract her. She continued to look around at the fair and saw a booth for internships.

Beca walked up to the booth in hopes of finding a job or something of the sort to the college radio station. Luckily they had two spots open so she quickly wrote her information down and then went back up to her dorm.

* * *

"What are we gonna do," Aubrey asked in an angry tone.

"I have no idea," Chloe said as she looked at her phone.

"Chloe will you get off of your phone? We need new recruits!"

"I can't help it, Tom's texting me."

"Tom is a dick, Chlo."

"Bree, just because we're fooling around and aren't in a relationship doesn't mean he's a dick."

"Chloe I'm sorry, I'm just angry. I'm stressed and I-" she paused as she gaged.

"Oh my god."

Aubrey continued to gag as Chloe stood there in shock and confusion.

When she stopped, the red head spoke up, "were you about to vomit?"

"Yes."

"Bree this shouldn't be so stressful! Just relax. I'm sure we'll find people at auditions."

"Fine, lets go home."

"Okay," Chloe set the fliers down on the table in case anyone walked by.

The two left all of the posters and ring pops since they no longer needed them. They made some posters and set them up before school had started. Now their only thing to do was hope they could get enough people at auditions.

* * *

When Beca got back to her dorm she decided to work on the final touches of her mix. Usually it takes her a week or two but she had a lot of down time recently, so she had made a lot of progress on this last track.

Once she finished, she uploaded her new track, a mashup of _Crash Your Party_ by Karmin and _Party in the USA_ by Miley Cyrus. She was a little nervous about this video. Even though she posts new music all of the time, she's never posted one that uses her own voice. Sometimes the two tracks wouldn't blend right and the voices weren't complimenting each other, so she used her own voice when she wanted to add an echo in the background. She didn't think anyone would notice, she hoped no one would, but either way she thought it was a great track.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Bree you have to listen to this new mix on YouTube!"

"Chloe your toner is showing from here."

"Shut up! I'm with Tom, and I just like this girl's musical ability."

"Chloe," Aubrey rolled her eyes. "You practically drool over this girl. You don't even know who she is but you follow all of her accounts. She doesn't even post on Instagram except like when she's at concerts. Do you even know what she looks like?"

"No, but you can't deny her talent!"

" _Ha_ , you didn't deny your toner! I knew it. Chloe cmon this little crush is dumb. I'm sorry but you don't even know her. You've never seen her and this girl just mashes up songs. She's never actually sang on her channel."

"How would you know?"

"Because it's like the only music you play," the girl laughed. "Look, she's good at the whole DJ thing, but that's easy. If she actually posts a video of her singing, then I'll be impressed."

"But Bree, I'm pretty sure she's actually singing."

"What?"

"Yeah, so sometimes in the song there's this like echo of the main lyrics of the chorus, but it doesn't sound like Miley or Karmin," the girl said with a concentrated look on her face. "Just listen."

Chloe played the song for Aubrey and the girl was truly impressed. This DJ had made some good mixes but this one was the best by far. And Chloe was right, the echoing voice was completely different from the other two.

"I think you're right Chloe."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this girl's voice is alto, and more raw than the other girls. She's a great singer! You should recruit her for the Bellas," the blonde joked.

Chloe laughed at her friend's remark, "totally."

Before Chloe logged off to do her homework she liked the video and quickly commented.

* * *

Beca was startled from her phone going off. It was an email from YouTube, she got a comment on her latest video. Usually she keeps her notifications off but for comments her phone notifies her due to the fact that she rarely gets comments. She became curious and decided to look at who commented.

_**AcaChloeB: This is my favoritest one, I love these two songs and now they're a mash up! Also you have a great voice, you should totes join the Bellas lol. Post a new mix soon plz! 3** _

_**Oh shit**_ , the DJ thought. _ **This can't be that girl from the booth earlier. Is that even her name? Bellas is probably a common name for aca paella groups...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Singing in the Shower

_3RD POV_

A few days after the YouTube incident Beca found out she got the internship at the college radio station.

She woke up Saturday, her first day, and got dressed. She wanted to look professional, but not business professional. She decided to keep her hair down. She wore a gray tank top with her purple plaid flannel and her black jeans. Once she was dressed she put on her make up, brushed her teeth and then she was off to her first day of work.

Once she got to the station, she followed directions the man at the front desk and found herself walking around shelves filled with CDs. She kept walking until she saw the guy in the booth, as she went to get a better view she was startled by the person she had just seen through the window.

"Hey," he said as he turned the music down. "Have you been standing there long?"

"No. I haven't-I wasn't..I was just..."

He laughed lightly as he walked back into to the booth to grab a box of CDs. Beca tried to follow, but he quickly stopped her.

"Freshman aren't allowed in the booth."

"Sorry."

"I'm Luke the station manager, you must be...Becky the intern?"

"Um, it's actually Bec-"

"Hey man, what's up I'm Jesse."

"I'm Luke you're _late_."

Beca couldn't help but laugh to herself at her fellow intern's poor first impression.

"Hey don't I know you," the other guy asked.

Beca was confused until she realized it was the guy she saw on move in day, "no I don't think so."

"Yeah I do."

"He doesn't."

Unamused, Luke set down the box of CDs and began to talk, "you guys can figure this out while you stack CDs. Don't worry if you run out, there's more."

_**Damn it I don't want to stack fucking CDs.** _

"Now you'll be spending a lot of down time together, so just...no sex on the desk."

"Seriously?"

"I've been burned before," Luke replied.

 _ **Gross**_ , Beca thought. She couldn't help but cringe at the comment.

Luke left after giving them their job, and the two were off to stacking CD after CD.

"I do know you," Jesse finally spoke up. "I sang to you."

"Whatever you want to think."

Beca continued to stack CDs as she ignored the guy, but couldn't help but sigh which resulted in a confused look from him.

"This sucks I wanted to play music."

"Not me. I'm here for one reason only...I _really love_ stacking CDs."

Beca rolled her eyes as she went back to work.

"Wow, you're cold. What's up with that? You one of those girls that's all dark and mysterious...but then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize, you know, that she was beautiful the whole time?"

"I don't wear glasses."

"Then you're halfway there."

Beca glared at Jesse, she wasn't interested and was clearly not amused, but he didn't seem to get the hint. After thirty minutes Beca had enough of the guy trying to hit on her.

"Look Jesse, you're nice. But I'm not interested."

"Oh. Okay."

After that the shift went by quickly despite the awkward silence between the two. After her shift ended Beca decided to put her dad's rambling to use, and she went to study on the quad.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey's first week of school went decently well. They'd recruited a few girls to audition, and they had decided to stick with the same set list and choreography for the group as last year, much to Chloe's discontent.

"Oh hey, isn't that the girl we tried to recruit at the fair," Chloe said as she pointed to Beca sitting under a tree across the quad.

"The alt girl? Chloe are you still hung up on her?"

"Well she was pretty, and she had character."

"She said she doesn't sing."

"People lie."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "she's not the traditional type of Bella though, Chlo. Look at her. She's got a dark style and those ear spikes, what the hell is up with those?"

The red head shrugged, "I think they're kinda sexy."

"Again Chloe, you're with Tom!"

"I told you, it's just an occassional hook up."

"Maybe to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tom practically worships the ground you walk on, Chloe. You need to either cut him off or get together with him. But right now your messing around thing is messing with his feelings. As much as I hate the guy, I feel bad for him."

"Tom and I's business is our business, not yours. Don't worry. Plus I'm not gonna make a move on the brunette I just...simply want to help us with recruits."

"Sure you are."

"Shut up," Chloe hit her friend lightly. "She's pretty and I think she could help us. I think she's got more talent than she says."

"Well whatever Chloe. Good luck with that."

* * *

Once Beca was done studying she went to mixing on her laptop. She put on her headphones and went to her music.

* * *

A month had passed since Beca started school. So far she wasn't impressed. She had made a couple of mixes and became good friends with Jesse, but other than her music and the radio station there was nothing at Barden that stood out. She spent most of her days sleeping, mixing, and working, so she didn't see a point in being at the college.

"Beca? Beca wake up."

The girl felt someone shaking her and she woke up to see her dad.

"Funny this doesn't look like your into to philosophy class."

She sat up and stretched as she replied, "I'm posing an important philosophical question: if I don't actually go to that class, will it still suck?"

"That's actually...really clever," her dad laughed.

"Dad this is dumb, I need to go to LA."

"Bec it's only been a month."

"So?"

"So have you made any friends?"

"I got a job at the radio station."

"Great," he said sarcastically. "That place...it's dirty, smelly, and has like what, three weirdos that work there?"

"Well _four_ now," Beca replied.

"C'mon Bec. You gotta get out there. Go make memories, I see it everyday. I want you to really _experience_ college before giving up on it."

Beca rolled her eyes at her dad's attempt to change her mind.

"Look...join one club. Have some fun, make some friends and get involved. If you really don't like it at the end of the year, I'll help you move to LA."

"Really?"

" _Really_. But you have to actually try Beca. I want to see you're actually involved not just flitting in the background."

* * *

Aubrey was doing her homework when Chloe walked in sporting yet another outfit.

"Okay what about this one Bree?"

Aubrey glanced up slightly then continues her work, "looks good."

"Aubrey this is _serious_!"

"Chloe it doesn't matter how you look, all Tom wants tonight is to get in your pants."

Chloe frowned at the blonde's comment, she knew the girl was right, but she didn't want to admit to herself that Tom isn't a good boyfriend or even friend-with-benefits. She knows he worships her, he's practically in love, but he also tends to be unfaithful and irresponsible and unreliable. His heart is there, but sometimes it feels like all he wants is sex and it really bugs her.

Aubrey noticed her friend's sadness ad sighed, "Chlo, I'm sorry. I know you really want things to work out. But look on the bright side, without Tom you won't need to cover up your toner for that mystery DJ on YouTube."

The ginger chuckled, "thanks Bree," she hugged the taller girl. "You always know what to say to cheer me up."

"I know," the girl smirked. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna end things with Tom."

"Good."

"Just..maybe after we fool around a bit, bye!"

"Be safe Chlo!"

Soon enough Chloe was out the door and on her way to Tom's dorm. She decided to listen to music since it was a long walk from her apartment to his dorm, so she put in her earbuds and went to her playlist of songs that she downloaded, not so legally, of the mystery DJ.

Once Chloe got to Baker Hall she went up to the second floor and knocked on her soon-to-be-ex's door.

"Hey babe."

"Hi," Chloe smiled.

"Ready for our date?"

"Sure...but maybe we can just stay in? I'm not feeling too well today."

"Sure," he welcomed her into his dorm. "My roommate is out, so we have the whole night."

"Great..."

"Cmon Chlo, what's up...you seem down."

"I just...I have a lot on my mind."

The boy paused, trying to think of a way to help her. Suddenly he thought of an idea, "hey, why don't we go take a shower?"

Chloe looked at the tall brunette.

"You know, it'll help relax you. I can give you a back massage. We don't even have to do anything, we can just be there and help each other relax, it's been a crazy first week for both of us."

"That sounds good."

_**Shit, he's so nice and sweet I can't break his heart...** _

The two walked to the showers, undressed and stepped in. Tom started the shower and let the hot water hit Chloe's back to try and relax her muscles. Once Chloe has relaxed a little Tom rubbed her back.

Once he was done, Chloe turned to Tom, "thanks Tom, you're so sweet."

"Anything for you," Tom leaned down and kissed Chloe.

It was soft and sweet, but it didn't satisfy Chloe. She felt bad, he was a nice guy, but she didn't want to put him in a one-sided relationship.

 _ **It's for the best, just do it**_.

Chloe pulled away from the kiss and frowned. Tom noticed her look and replied with a confused look to the smaller girl.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a great guy, and I've wanted us to be more than whatever _this_ is for a while, but recently I haven't felt the same. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to lead you on, so I'm ending whatever... _this_ is."

Tom nodded, he understood what and why Chloe was doing this, he was upset, but he respected her reasons.

"It's okay Chlo," Tom chuckled as he played off his sadness. "We had a good run on whatever _this_ was. I wish I was enough, but I just want you to be happy, and if I don't make you that, then I hope you find that someone soon."

Chloe smiled at his response and gave him a hug.

* * *

Beca had been working on the same mix for an hour. She wanted to do a mix with the song _I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)_ , but couldn't find another song to pair with it. To clear her mind she decided she was going to take a shower.

As she gathered her shower gear, she listened to the radio. All of a sudden her favorite song, _Titanium_ , began to play.

Once she was ready she headed to the shower and couldn't help but hum the lyrics as she walked.

* * *

Beca couldn't contain herself anymore, once she opened the door to the bathroom, she began to sing the opening lyrics to _Titanium_.

Chloe and Tom had just finished their shower and were drying off. Even though they were no longer an item, they'd seen each other naked enough times that things weren't really awkward. Chloe was in the middle of giving him another hug to thank him for his understanding when she heard the girl signing.

"Holy shit," she whispered as she turned and listened to the girl.

 _ **Gross**_ , Beca thought as she walked past the shower occupied by Chloe and Tom. She continued to sing as she set down her shower bag and took off her robe and turned on the shower.

_**Fuck this girl's voice is amazing! I have to find out who she is and get her to go to auditions.** _

"Chloe where are you going?"

"I _need_ to get this girl to audition for the Bellas!"

" _NAKED_?!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and ignored the boy as she headed to the shower where the girl was singing.

_**I'm bulletproof nothing to lose, fire away fire away.** _

Chloe was standing outside of the shower and she couldn't help it, she quietly open the curtain to see who it was.

_**OH MY GOD ITS THE GIRL FROM THE FAIR, she totes lied to me and Bree. Shit she's got a great voice, and she's pretty, and sexy..** _

_**Ricochet you to take your aim-** _

"You _can_ sing!"

Beca turned quickly due to shock and terror, "dude!" She quickly closed the curtain only to find it reopened by the ginger from the activities fair.

"How high does your belt go," Chloe asked as she leaned in to turn off the shower.

"My _what_ ," Beca asked as she watched the girl's actions. "Oh my god!"

"You have to audition for the Bellas."

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover you junk," the small girl said as she tried to cover herself from the other girl.

"Just _consider_ it. One time we sang back up for Prince."

Beca tried to pull the curtain towards her to cover more of herself.

"His butt is so tiny, I could hold it with like one hand," the bubbly girl continued to speak as she tried to show Beca. In her motions, she accidentally hit the girls bottle of shampoo out of her hands. "Oops!"

"Oh, shit..." Beca fumbled as she reached down to grab her shampoo.

**_Fuck, I'm really close to this chick's magic garden...look away._ **

"Seriously," Beca asked as she turned away from the girl. "I'm _nude_."

"You were singing _Titanium_ right," Chloe asked as she moved closer to the girl.

"You know David Guetta?"

Beca was surprised, so she turned slightly to face the girl.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah! That songs my jam," she moved closer to the brunette. "My _lady_ jam."

"That's nice," Beca turned away as she blushed. Most times she'd be excited when a girl flirts with her, but this was just awkward for her.

"It is. The song really builds..." Instead of finishing the sentence Chloe winked at the girl.

"Gross."

"Will you sing it for me?"

"Dude no! Get out!"

"Not for _that_ reason," this time it was Chloe's time to blush, luckily the girl didn't see it since she wasn't facing her. "I'm not leaving here until you sing."

Beca looked at the girl with confusion which was given a loud sigh as a reply.

 _ **Shit well if that's all you need,**_ Beca thought.

Beca gave in, she slowly turned around to make sure everything was covered at least somewhat, then she began to sing.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose** _

_**Fire away**_ , Chloe joined in to harmonize with her. _**Fire away.**_

 _ **Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium**_.

As the last note rang out, the girl's smiled at each other. Beca quickly realized she was still naked and so was the girl in front of her. She quickly broke contact as she glanced up and down girl's body and then forced herself to look away from the girl, hoping she'd get the hint that she was now uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty confident about, _all this,_ " the girl said as she motioned to her body.

Beca nodded in agreement, "you should be."

"Thanks, my name's Chloe."

"I'm Beca. Is there any way you could..."

"Oh, right," Chloe turned and grabbed the towel to hand to Beca. The girl quickly covered herself, but only slightly as she still needed to shower.

"Um I still need to shower..."

"You have a lovely voice," Tom interrupted to try and pull Chloe away from the girl. Chloe nodded at the boy while Beca looked at him like she was trying to kill him.

"Thanks."

Tom smirked at Chloe who rolled her eyes.

"Cmon Chlo let the poor girl shower."

"Right," Chloe turned around and walked out of the shower. "See you at auditions tomorrow!"

* * *

"Chloe that was _seriously_ creepy," Tom laughed as he walked her back to her apartment after the shower incident.

"I'm sorry, but one: I needed to get that girl to audition, and two: her voice sounded _familiar_..."

"Familiar?"

"Yeah like, I'm pretty sure I've heard it before."

"Maybe you have."

"Maybe."

"Well what a fun night we had," Tom laughed.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tom?"

"Yes, I'm a little upset, but clearly you don't feel the same way and I respect that."

Chloe smiled, "thanks."

She gave him a hug as she got to their apartment and he quickly reciprocated the action.

"You know, that Beca chick was _really hot._ "

Chloe turned around in confusion. She could feel her cheeks getting warm.

"What?"

"She's hot."

"She was...okay," Chloe said trying to act like she wasn't attracted to the girl.

Tom laughed, "it's okay Chloe. Honestly, I just want you to be happy. Don't let that girl be the one that got away, okay?"

"I _barely_ know her."

Tom rolled his eyes, "please. You were practically drooling."

"Whatever," Chloe laughed and punched his arm lightly. "Thanks for everything Tom."

"Anytime, I hope we can still be friends."

"The best. Goodnight," Chloe waved as she opened her door.

"Night Chlo."

* * *

"How'd it go?"

"You're still up?"

"Yes, it's only ten. I may be uptight but I'm not old."

"It went well. You'll never believe what happened!"

"What?"

After telling the story of the shower incident to Aubrey, the girl was surprised. Not by Chloe, the girl was always a friendly person, but by the alt girl.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bree she's got a great voice."

"Why would she lie?"

"Maybe she's self-conscious about her voice."

"Whatever," the blonde rolled her eyes. "More importantly is she going to audition?"

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"Ok one more question."

"Shoot."

"What do you mean by you recognized her voice?"

"It just sounded familiar. Like I should remember it, but I can't."

"Well maybe I can help you if she goes to auditions."

"Maybe."

* * *

After Beca's shower she went back to her room. She knew exactly what she was going to mix her first song with. Once she was done she uploaded her new mix and named it _Shower Remix._ She also added a comment: _**thanks for the inspiration, Red.**_

Once she was done she put her laptop on her desk and went to bed. She knew what she was going to do after Chloe barged into her shower. She was going to join the Bellas, and hopefully get closer to the ginger.

* * *

Two hours of listening to people singing _Since U Been Gone_ could not go by any faster for Chloe and Aubrey. Only a few people caught their eye.

Chloe enjoyed Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy's performance. While Aubrey preferred Stacie, Ashley, and Kori and Mary-Elise because they fit with tradition. Both decided on choosing Jessica, Ashley and Denise. And even though they had a hard time hearing the girl, they decided to choose Lilly too.

"Alright that's everyone, really not impressed this year guys-"

As Tommy was wrapping up auditions, Beca walked in. She realized she was late, so she slowly and awkwardly walked towards the table where she could see fiery red hair.

"Oh wait there's one more," Chloe stopped Tommy once she saw Beca. She smiled and waved at the girl who quickly waved back.

"Hi. I uh, didn't know we needed to prepare that song."

"That's okay, sing whatever you want."

"May I," Beca asked as she motioned towards the yellow cup.

"Oh yeah, totally."

Aubrey was surprised to see the girl there, she was positive the girl would bail.

Beca sat on the stage as she began to play the cup song. A little after she began to play the cup song she started to sing. She could see the excitement on Chloe's face. But she was nervous about the look on her blonde friend's face.

While Beca was singing Aubrey couldn't deny the talent. She made a mental note of places to work on, but overall she was sold. Now she was trying to see if she could figure out why Chloe thought the girl's voice was so familiar.

When Beca finished Chloe had a big smile on her face while Aubrey wore a puzzled look on her face. Since Beca didn't think she was getting an answer anytime soon, she wrote down her number and email on the girl's clip board and walked away.

* * *

"Aubrey what the hell?"

"What?"

"You could've at least smiled."

"I'm sorry, Chlo. Look Beca's great, but her attitude and her appearance need some work if she's gonna be a Bella."

"Really, she's in?"

"Yes," Aubrey smiled as Chloe gave her a huge hug. "Geez Chlo, she must've impressed you in that shower. I think you're most excited about her."

"She's different, Bree. I actually really like her."

"You _barely_ know her!"

"Then I'll get to know her."

Chloe's phone made a noise, interrupting the girl's conversation. She read her phone and saw she had an email notice saying that her favorite YouTuber uploaded a new video.

Aubrey knew the look on the girl's face and followed Chloe to her computer.

"Chloe your toner for this mystery girl is getting out of hand."

"I can't help it. I-"

"Wait."

"Rude."

" _BecMitch_?"

"Yeah."

" _Beca Mitchell_."

"Maybe?"

"No. Look," Aubrey showed her friend the clipboard. "That girl you met in the shower, the alt girl. Her name is _Beca Mitchell_. I bet that's her youtube!"

"No way."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Like what?"

"You doing an involuntary naked duet with Beca. Who happens to have a voice similar to the one on your favorite DJ's last mix."

"You're crazy."

"Really? Then explain her new update."

Chloe read the title and the comment under the new video and was shocked. Then she decided to play the song to see if she could understand the meaning behind it. Chloe was happily surprised to find that the DJ mixed _Titanium_ with some other song she didn't know.

_**Is this Beca? Titanium...Shower..Red..it all makes sense. It all matches.** _

"Chloe, I'm pretty sure that Beca Mitchell, aka Alt Girl, is your mystery musician."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. The Morning After

_3RD POV_

"Bree don't be ridiculous, do you know how many Beca Mitchells there are in the world? It's probably not our Beca."

"Well, you asked for my help, and I'm just saying, I think they're the same Beca."

The two sat in silence as Chloe tried to analyze the situation.

"Plus your toner for Beca is ridiculous."

"I thought my toner for the mystery DJ was ridiculous," Chloe sarcastically commented.

"Oh my god," Aubrey yelled. "Chlo they're the same person! Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I'm pretty sure shy Beca wouldn't start a YouTube channel."

"That's exactly what she'd do, rather than face her shyness head on, she hides behind her YouTube."

"Fine. I won't say you're wrong but I'm looking into this."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "do what you want but go change we have to go get the girls for initiation."

"Alright, I'll be back out in a few," Chloe said as she went to get changed. She knew she wanted to look nice because she wanted to impress a certain brunette. She decided to wear jeans, a long sleeved blue shirt and her navy blazer with white cuffs. Once she was done she met Aubrey outside of the apartment.

"Really Bree, are the bags necessary?"

"Yes, it's tradition."

"Whatever I'll go get the girls that are in Baker Hall, you get the others?"

"Meaning you're getting Lilly and Beca?"

"Fine I'll get Amy and Jessica too."

"Cool I'll meet you in the auditorium, hurry!"

* * *

Chloe had already grabbed Jessica and Amy and was on her way to Baker Hall. Neither Amy or Jessica seemed to mind having a bag on their head since they realized it was probably an initiation thing.

Once they got to Baker Hall, Chloe left the other girls at the end of the hall so she could see them while she grabbed Lilly. She wanted to get Beca last because she knew that the tiny brunette would be more resistant.

After grabbing Lilly, the girls headed some what blindly to Beca's door. Chloe knocked on the door and was met with the face of the girl's roommate.

"Hey Kimmy Jin, I didn't know you were Beca's roommate."

"Yeah, she's alright I guess."

"She's the roommate you've been messing with?"

Kimmy Jin laughed, "yeah it kinda sucks though, Beca seems cool but she just kind of thinks I want nothing to do with her."

"Then maybe you should drop the act."

"Whatever Beale, your girl's asleep on her bed."

"She's not my girl!"

"You want her to be though."

"How did you-"

"Please, you don't think I realized the girl you talked about in class to Aubrey was my roommate?"

"Well-"

"Plus Aubrey isn't subtle or good with nicknames, I mean 'alt girl' really?"

Chloe shrugged as she walked in and woke up Beca who was still half asleep when she looked at the red head.

"Chloe?"

Without answering the older girl put a bag over her head and pulled the panicking girl out of her room. She mouthed a quick 'thanks' to Kimmy Jin who smirked in response and mouthed something that looked like 'go get her.'

"Chloe where are we going seriously I don't like having bags over my head."

As they continued to walk Chloe never responded to the curious girl who eventually gave up asking questions seeing as she was getting nowhere. Once they got to the auditorium the small girl finally realized what was going on once she heard Aubrey's voice.

As the initiation continued and the girl's drank from the "blood" of the former Bellas, which Chloe stated was just cheap wine to calm the hesitant brunette, the lights came on signaling that they were done.

"You are all Bellas now," Aubrey smiled.

The new Bellas cheered and Amy went towards the glass to drink more of the wine. As soon as all of the cheering died down Chloe and Aubrey led the girls down to an outdoor arena where the real celebrations began.

"Ladies, welcome to Aca-initiation night," Aubrey said happily. "Prepare to soften the beach."

With that all of the girls went off to different directions. Chloe went to get a drink with some of the other girls. Beca on the other hand stood off to the side and talked to Mary-Elise.

"Beca!"

"I'll see you later," Mary Elise said as she walked away.

_**Oh no.** _

"Becaw," Jesse yelled as he fumbled through the seats. " _BECAW_!"

"Hi."

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?"

Beca shook her head, "no."

"You're one of those acapella girls, I'm one of those acapella guys and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable."

"You're really drunk right now I don't think you're gonna remember any of this," Beca laughed as she shoved the guy denying his intoxication. They continued to test his sobriety until Jesse decided to offer the girl a drink.

"Sure."

"I'm gonna go get you a drink."

"Be safe."

Off to the side Aubrey was watching their encounter and smirked as she thought she'd be able to kick Beca off of the Bellas for breaking the pact to never sleep with a treble.

Chloe also noticed Beca and Jesse's encounter along with Aubrey's glare at the two, so she decided to take matters into her own hands, and ran up the steps and grabbed the girl's wrists to pull her closer to her.

"Hi!"

"Hey, oh god," Beca said as she found her self uncomfortably close to the girl.

"I'm so glad I met you, I think we're going to be really fast friends."

"Well you saw me naked," Beca winked.

"You know Aubrey was hesitant about letting you in, but I think we made the right choice."

"She doesn't like me does she?"

"She thinks you've got a bad attitude, but now she thinks you want to bone Jesse."

"What!?"

"Yeah she was glaring at you and him."

"Chloe that's-"

"It's okay if you like him. Just don't do anything about it. And don't worry about Aubrey she's intense, but you'll get used to her."

"Thanks, but Chloe...Jesse and I aren't a thing."

"Okay Becs. But why should I believe you?"

"I thought we were going to be fast friends?"

"We are! But I mean if you have a thin for him go for it."

"Chloe I'm not into dudes."

"Oh that's cool! I like both, but I think I like the ladies more."

"Alright, Red."

Chloe paused, "what'd you call me?"

"Red..."

"Funny. Aubrey and I were on YouTube and my favorite channel BecMitch posted something and called her inspiration, Red."

Beca laughed at the drunken girl who was ranting about her channel.

_**Shit she doesn't know it's me.** _

"Bree is positive it's you. But I was like cmon Beca isn't the mystery musician, she's too shy."

"Well why do you think that?"

"I mean. I don't know, but I'm investigating it," the ginger giggled.

"Good luck with that, Red."

"Thanks! I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice," she said as tuned around to shake her butt and left.

"Make good choices.."

* * *

The next day Beca woke up to find that she wasn't in her room.

"What the hell," she said as she sat up. She looked to the left and saw red hair next to her. Her eyes went wide as she began to panic. She looked down to see she was fully clothed as well as the girl next to her.

_**This isn't my shirt...** _

Beca slowly got out of bed trying not to wake the sleeping girl, and she walked out of the room to be met with Aubrey.

"Hi Beca."

"What. How. What's going on?"

"You were really drunk last night and Jesse offered to walk you home, but then Chloe didn't trust him so she took the liberty of bringing you home with us," the blonde said as she continued to read on the couch.

"Uh. Thanks."

Aubrey looked up at the girl and noticed she was wearing one of Chloe's shirts. She looked at Beca to try and get her to explain why she was wearing Chloe's shirt.

"Oh, yeah. I guess she gave it to me to sleep in."

"And no pants?"

"I guess not."

"Well you're lucky Chloe is my roommate, I was just going to leave you on the floor with a pillow."

Beca rolled her eyes, "you really don't like me do you?"

"I just don't like Chloe bringing strangers into the house."

"Whatever, I'm not a stranger. We've met multiple times and I'm a Bella now."

"Only because Chloe begged me to let you in."

"Look I'm sorry if I did anything to piss you off, but I have a headache can I get some aspirin?"

Aubrey got up off of the couch and got he girl some aspirin and coffee.

"Thanks."

"Beca do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," the blonde sighed trying to find a way to get the girl to admit she had a thing for Jesse.

"Are you going to keep questioning me on my personal life or can I leave?"

"Don't leave."

Beca looked at the older girl in confusion.

"Chloe would be really upset if you just got up and left. At least wait until she gets up to so you can say goodbye."

"Fine."

Aubrey felt uncomfortable, she wasn't as welcoming as Chloe and she wanted to get to know the girl that her best friend liked.

"Tell me about yourself Beca."

"Well I'm 19, my dad is a professor here, I want to be a music producer, I have a YouTube channel, I like to make remixes and I have a job at the radio station."

"Wait. You really do have a YouTube?"

"Yes."

"I knew it! I told Chloe it was you."

Beca laughed, "yeah Chloe told me about the whole investigating thing."

"She still doesn't know yet?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"That's...actually really sweet of you."

"Thanks," Beca grinned.

Aubrey retuned a soft smile and sat down.

"So you're BecMitch?"

"Yep."

"You've got some talent."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna let you in on a secret."

"And that is?"

"Chloe took a liking to you the day you met. She actually is kind of obsessed."

"She's very friendly, I don't mind that."

"Yeah," Aubrey sighed. She was trying to explain that Chloe liked the small girl without saying it behind her friend's back, but Beca didn't seem to understand.

* * *

Chloe woke up and frowned when she turned and didn't feel the small girl's body next to her. She quickly got out of bed and went out to the living room. Once she saw her best friend talking to the brunette she smiled.

"Oh hey, Becs!"

"Hey Chlo," Beca waved with a smile.

"I thought you had left."

"Oh I was going to, but I got to talking with Aubrey and time passed and here I am."

Chloe laughed, "well it's good to see you, you look better than I thought you would."

Aubrey laughed at the girl's comment, "yeah thanks to the aspirin and coffee I gave her."

"Yeah thanks by the way."

"Anytime."

"Well I'm gonna go back to my dorm," the small girl stood up and walked towards the door.

"Okay, see you at practice tomorrow!"

"Bye," Beca walked out and headed towards her dorm."

* * *

"Hey Bree, what's with Beca? She seemed different."

"Hangover."

"Oh," Chloe nodded. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower, want to go out for breakfast after?"

"Sure, Chlo."

Chloe walked back to her room and grabbed some of her clothes. While she was in her closet she noticed a pile of clothes on the floor near the door.

 _ **These aren't mine,**_ she said as she picked up the clothes _ **. Oh shit Beca left her clothes here!**_

Chloe pondered about what to do. She decided she'd give the girl her clothes back at practice the next day. After that she got in the shower. Once she finished with her shower she got changed and quickly walked out to the living room.

"Okay Bree," she said with a sigh. "I'm ready to go, are you?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

The two girls walked out of their apartment and headed to the diner a block off of campus.

* * *

Beca finally made it home and decided to take a quick shower. Once she was done she grabbed her laptop and decided to start a new mix. She didn't get very far since all that was on her mind was a certain red head.

Giving up on her attempt to start a new song she texted her new friend.

_**To Chloe: hey, what's up?** _

_**From Chloe: hey there! Nothing much I'm at breakfast with Aubrey. What about you?** _

_**To Chloe: nice. I'm trying to make a new mix...any suggestions?** _

_**From Chloe: I didn't know you were into that stuff! And uh, I don't know. Maybe Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars...** _

_**To Chloe: oh I think I know a song to mash up with that! Thanks, red.** _

_**From Chloe: anytime, Becs! Let me know when you've finished I want to hear it! (:** _

_**To Chloe: you'll be the first to know ;)** _

Beca smiled as she put her phone down and began to work. She didn't want to make a long mix because she was tired, but Chloe's suggestion gave her an idea for a mashup. She decided to mashup _Just A Dream_ by Nelly and Bruno Mars's _Just the Way You Are._ Once she finished, she uploaded to video to YouTube. Then she texted the redhead to notify her.

* * *

"Chloe what's up?"

"What do you mean, Bree?"

"You've been smiling at your phone since we got to the diner."

"It's just Beca."

Aubrey smiled. She wasn't too happy about her friend's new crush, but she also enjoyed seeing her best friend this happy. "And what does the hobbit want this morning?"

"She needed ideas for a new mix."

"A mix?"

"Yeah, I guess she does like DJ stuff."

"That's sweet!"

"Yeah, she's so talented it's awesome!"

"Yeah," the blonde smirked. "She reminds you of a _certain_ DJ on YouTube doesn't she?"

"She does!"

"Oh cmon Chloe you know she's the same person, just admit it to yourself!"

"No that could be a weird, random coincidence. I need solid proof."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "fine."

"Oh Bree," Chloe hit the table with excitement.

"What?"

"She invited me over to listen to her new mix!"

"She finished it already? Doesn't that usually take a while?"

"Yeah, she said I gave her an idea and she just wanted to do a quick and easy mashup."

Aubrey smiled again, "you really do like her don't you?"

"I do, Bree. I don't know why, she's just so...different."

"Look, I know I'm not a huge fan of her, but I just want you to be happy."

Chloe smiled back at her friend's response.

"But if she interferes with any of my Bella plans I will kill your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend...yet."

The girls laughed as they finished their breakfast and headed back to their apartment. They pretty much went to the diner in their pajamas so Chloe wanted to change before going over to Beca's. Once she was done she walked out and was about to leave when Aubrey stopped her.

"What, Bree?"

"I have an idea."

"And that is?"

"You think the mystery musician and Beca aren't the same people right?"

"I never said that. I just wanted proof before assuming."

"Whatever," Aubrey turned back to the computer. "Looks like your DJ uploaded a new mix. Listen to it here and then go to Beca's and listen to her's, if they're the same, which they most likely are, then you've found your mystery girl!"

"That's a great idea, let's listen to it."

Once the girl's finished listening to the song, Chloe smiled. Not only was the mashup unique, but it included the song she suggested to Beca earlier.

"Bree, I think you're right."

"What about your proof?"

Chloe shrugged, "I can still get it. But I mean the signs are there already. The mix with titanium, the dedication to 'Red' and naming it 'Shower Remix'. _And_ this DJ used Just the Way You Are which I suggested to Beca at the diner!"

"Chloe, I'm already convinced. You need to convince yourself."

"I think I already have."

"You just want to see Beca again don't you?"

Chloe nodded and grinned as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Go have fun," Aubrey gave her a hug and she was quickly out of the door.

* * *

Once Chloe got to Beca's door, she hesitantly knocked on it. Within seconds she was answered with a smiling Beca.

"Hey you."

"Hi," Chloe hugged the girl.

"I thought you were lost."

"No I just had to change out of my pajamas."

"Nice," the small girl smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Well I keep my promises, Red."

Chloe laughed at the nickname.

"Well you ready to hear my mix?"

The redhead nodded.

Beca handed her the headphones and pulled up her _Deejay_ program. She was going to pull up her iTunes that had all of her mixes saved, but that didn't show all of the hard work she put in to it. She didn't want Chloe thinking she was a fraud. Once the program reloaded Beca hit play and the older girl listened to the new mix while Beca watched her dance along to the music. Once the song was over Chloe smiled and gently took off the headphones.

"That was awesome Beca!"

_**I knew it was her, score.** _

"Thanks," the girl smiled.

"You're amazing. Is that the first one you've done?"

No I have more," she pulled up her playlist on iTunes. "These are all of the mixes that I've made."

"That's amazing."

Chloe quickly sent her friend a text since she couldn't contain her excitement.

_**From Aubrey: I know, Beca told me this morning. She wanted to let you investigate.** _

"You told Aubrey before telling me?"

"What," Beca spun around in her chair to face the girl on her bed.

"That you're BecMitch. You told her before me."

"She asked."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?"

"I didn't think you cared until she told me about it."

"So?"

"So she explained all the work you'd been doing to find out who I was, and I didn't want to spoil it for you."

Chloe smiled, "that's sweet of you."

"So are we okay?"

"Yes."

"This might sound stupid, but are we friends?"

"Of course, Beca! I wasn't kidding when I said we were going to be fast friends."

"Cool," Beca smiled. "I'm glad you like my mixes."

"They're great, just like you."

"Maybe we can do a collaboration sometime?"

"That would be awesome!"

The two girls sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Chloe wanted to get to know the girl, but she could tell Beca was fairly closed off, and she didn't want to overwhelm or scare the girl off.

"Well this was awesome," Chloe said as she stood up.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah I've got some Russian Lit homework to do."

"Oh gross, we'll have fun with that. If you need a break you can call me...or text me. Or if y-you want you could come back over..."

_**Jeez Mitchell, why does this girl do this to you.** _

"Thanks, well I'll see you later Becs," Chloe smiled again. She kissed the smaller girl on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Beca murmured a quick bye and when her door closed she stood there in shock. She quickly brought her hand up to her cheek where the girl's lips were and went over it a few times with her fingers. She played the moment back in her head a few times before she walked back over to her bed and put her headphones on.

_**Damn, I need to get to know Chloe better.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again!


	5. Toners

3RD POV

Chloe had been working on her Russian Lit homework for an hour. While she finished some of it, she was becoming distracted by her lingering thoughts of her favorite DJ.

"Chloe your toner is showing."

"Shut up, Bree!"

"Just text the girl."

"I need to finish my homework."

"Then call her and work on your homework."

"Fine."

Chloe wasn't going to deny Aubrey's idea. She was too distracted and maybe calling Beca would help her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Becs!"

"So much for that homework," Chloe smiled when she heard the girl laugh.

"Yeah, I have most of it done, but I guess I'm too distracted."

"Then why're you calling me?"

"Oh," shit, Chloe thought. "I just needed to clear my mind. Aubrey thinks I may just have writer's block or whatever, so I figured I could call my new friend and check up on her!"

"Cool. Well I'm just listening to music. I was going to work on another mix, but I'm kinda tired."

"Oh, if you want to nap I can hang up."

"No it's fine, I'm just bored and exhausted from work and classes."

Chloe nodded even though she knew the other girl couldn't see her.

"So for Bellas practice tomorrow, do I have to wear like workout clothes or just like regular clothes?"

"For tomorrow specifically, regular clothes. It's just a formal 'welcome to the Bellas' meeting. We'll go over our schedules for practice and rehearsals before shows along with shows and other performances we have planned. Oh and we'll go over the set list and uniform and stuff like that."

"Are we gonna do weird team bonding stuff?"

"Oh totes, we're gonna get to know each other."

"Cool," Chloe frowned at the disappointed tone in the other girl's voice.

"Is everything okay, Beca?"

"Yeah, I just...have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Sure."

"Then talk, I'll just sit and listen."

"Actually, my phone is dying. But if you want you're more than welcome to come over and we can talk."

"I'll be there in ten."

"Cool, see you seen, Red."

"Bye, Becs."

Once Chloe hung up she grabbed her homework, put it in her bag and then grabbed her keys and walked towards the door.

"Have fun with the midget."

"Be nice."

"What she doesn't hear won't hurt her."

"Bree, please."

"Fine. When I see her tomorrow I'll be nice."

Chloe smiled and thanked her best friend and then she said a quick goodbye as she left to go to Baker Hall.

Beca went to go shower before Chloe came, she knew the girl would be there soon, and she didn't want to smell bad.

"Kimmy Jin," Beca said looking to her roommate. "If Chloe comes tell her I went to shower."

With no response from the other girl she just nodded and walked out. It took her longer to shower than she expected and when she got back to her dorm she was surprised to see Chloe wasn't there yet. Soon after she had gotten dressed there was a knock on her door.

"Hey you," Chloe said as she smiled when she saw the smaller girl. "Did you shower for me?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Well are you gonna invite me in?"

"Oh," Beca stumbled back to open the door wider to let the girl in. "Sorry."

"I was just joking with you Becs," Chloe leaned in to kiss the girl on the cheek. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Anytime, Red."

Once Chloe walked in she quickly made herself at home. She sat up on the bed and pulled the other girl's blanket up to cover her legs. Then she opened the bag next to her and pulled out her notebook.

"Seriously? You brought your homework?"

"I figured I could get some work done while you talk."

"That's cool," Beca said as she sat next to the older girl. "You know you have a habit of making yourself at home, right?"

"Yeah," Chloe smiled. "But it's not all that bad. C'mon Becs tell me what's going on in that mysterious head of yours."

"I just...I've never really been good at making friends."

"So?"

"So, what if everyone on the Bellas hates me?"

"Well I can assure you that won't happen."

"Please," Beca scoffed. "Your blonde friend seems to be thrilled to have me."

"Who Aubrey?"

Beca nodded as she fiddled with her hands. Seeing the girl's actions Chloe quickly set her hand on Beca's to calm her down.

"Don't worry about Aubrey. I told you at the party, she'll warm up to you. I promise."

"Thanks," Beca replied shyly.

"What else is bothering you Becs?"

"I just...I've never actually had friends that were girls. Or any friends at all. I already said I have a problem making them, but I mean...I also have never really had a best friend or anyone I could call a friend, really..."

Chloe frowned as she listened to the girl, but she wanted to comfort her, "well you have me."

"But you're just bubbly and nice, how do I know you're not just being nice to the new girl?"

"Beca," Chloe pulled the girl into a hug. "I want to be your friend. I wasn't joking when I said we were gonna be fast friends, okay? If you'll let me, I want to become your best friend. I want to be the person you can count on and turn to."

"I'd really like that," Beca smiled.

"Good. Because I wasn't going to take no for an answer."

The girls laughed lightly and fell into a comfortable silence. Even though Chloe had gotten Beca to open up, she could still sense that something was still bothering her.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something else bugging you, isn't there."

It was more a statement than a question, and both girls knew it. Beca sighed as she thought of what to say to the girl.

"I didn't want to go to college."

"What?"

"My dad, he wanted me to get a college education. I came here because I could go here for free since he's a teacher here."

"Really?"

"Yeah he teaches comparative literature."

"No way, your dad is professor Mitchell?"

Beca nodded.

"I loved him, he's great. I had him my sophomore year!"

Beca smiled lightly at the girl.

"Sorry," Chloe shook her head. "That was off topic, continue."

"No worries. Anyways. He made a deal with me. That if I joined a club and didn't like school after a year he'd let me do what I want."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to go to LA. I want to produce music. All I want is to get to LA and start doing what I need to, so that I can be successful."

"So what's the problem?"

I like you, Beca thought. You're making me want to stay.

"There's...something that's changing my mind."

Chloe nodded, she wanted to know what the something was, but she wasn't going to push the girl.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Beca smiled.

"Do you get along with your dad?"

"Not really."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

The two continued to talk about their past. Beca began to ask Chloe about her childhood, and Chloe explained what it was like growing up in Florida. She talked about how she met Aubrey freshman year at Barden, and she talked about her previous years on the Bellas.

The two girls enjoyed sitting and talking to each other. Soon enough it was seven o'clock and both girls were getting hungry.

"You want to go out to eat," Chloe asked the girl.

"Sure, want to go to the dining hall?"

"Not really," Chloe laughed. "I only like E Hall and D Hall for food."

"Wow, those are the buffets aren't they?"

"Yeah. All you can eat," Chloe smiled.

"Well what do you suggest?"

"I know there's a small diner just outside of campus."

"Do you have a car?"

"Nope, but it's near my apartment. It's like five minutes off of campus, it's a short walk."

"Then the diner it is," the brunette laughed.

They both got off of the small girl's bed. Chloe packed her bag as Beca grabbed a jacket out of her closet. Once they put their shoes on, they were walking out of the girl's dorm.

The two walked in comfortable silence next to each other. They were getting closer to Chloe's apartment. It was a good fifteen minute walk to the diner from Beca's dorm, but neither of the girl's seemed to mind.

"Hey Becs?"

"What's up, Red?"

"Nothing I just.."

"Something on your mind?"

"I just wanted to say...thanks."

"For what?"

"For letting me in."

Beca shot her a confused look.

"You don't seem like someone who opens up easily to people. I wanted to say thanks for letting me in. And for letting my be your friend."

"Anything for you, Chlo."

Chloe smiled at the nickname, "you used my name."

"Of course I did."

"I figured you only knew me by red."

"Chloe Beale, you underestimate me," Beca joked.

Chloe laughed in response, "well Beca Mitchell, thank you for letting me be your friend."

"And thank you Chloe Beale for being my first best friend."

"Best?"

"Best."

Chloe smiled and she stopped walking to hug the girl. Beca laughed and hugged the girl back. When they pulled out of the hug Beca couldn't help but look into the girl's eyes. She loved how blue they were and the way the light seemed to bounce off of them.

Chloe smiled at the girl as she also admired the gleam in the smaller girl's eyes. She loved the way they lit up when she smiled and how the color was never the exact same. They were a gray blue that seemed to changed slightly with lighting and clothing colors. Chloe loved the way they looked somewhat mysterious.

Beca backed away slightly as she caught herself leaning in closer to the girl. She quickly became uncomfortable by the short distance between them.

"Like what you see, Red?"

The redhead laughed as she looked down and grabbed the small girl's hand, "definitely."

The two continued to hold hands until they reached the diner. Before Chloe could reach the door, Beca was already there, holding it open for her.

"M,lady," she said as she gestured for her to enter.

Chloe laughed and thanked her, "you're such a dork."

"But you love it," Beca smiled.

More than you know, Chloe thought.

The girls walked in and sat down. Once they were comfortable the waiter came and took their order. Chloe ordered a cheeseburger boat while Beca order a philly cheese steak. Once the waiter left the girls fell into casual conversation.

"So what's your major?"

"Oh I'm double majoring. I'm doing dance education and music and I'm getting a minor in psychology."

"Wow that's awesome, what do you want to do?"

"I'd like to teach dance. Either at a dance studio or be a fine arts teacher or be a choreographer or something of the sort."

"That's great, do you want to like run a studio?"

"I've never thought of that, I just want do something with dance and music, and I'm a friendly person, so I figured teaching could work out," the red head smiled.

Beca nodded, "yeah I totally could see you doing that. You'd be great."

"Thanks! So what about you? I know you don't want to be here, but have you thought about majors or anything in case you end up staying?"

"Not really, obviously I'll do something with music but I don't know what. I would imagine probably business and music so that it'll help me with producing music and stuff."

"Well whatever you do I'm sure it'll be aca-awesome."

Beca laughed, "yeah hopefully."

The waiter came back with their food and the girls began to eat. Chloe nibbled at her burger while Beca ate as if it was her first meal in a week.

"Slow down Becs it's not going anywhere."

"Sorry," she said with her mouth filled with food.

Chloe laughed, "seriously Becs, did you eat at all today?"

Beca shopkeeper her head as she continued to eat.

"What? Why not?"

"I just get side tracked. I got a lot to do and occasionally I forget to eat."

"That's not good!"

"I don't do it on purpose."

"I know," Chloe said as she took a sip of her drink. "But you need to make sure you eat every meal, especially if you're gonna be a Bella."

"I will do my best not to forget."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Beca smiled.

Once they finished dinner Chloe paid while Beca left a tip. The two had argued but Chloe eventually won because Beca couldn't say no to the girl. Once they settled their small argument they walked out and headed home.

"Do you want to come up to my apartment?"

"Uh, sure..."

"Don't worry, Aubrey promised she'd be nice to you."

The brunette laughed, "as if that's what my hesitation was for, Red."

"What else could it be for?"

"Well I have work to do."

"It's college, Becs. You don't have to do homework due the next day."

"That's true, my next assignment isn't due for a few weeks. I guess I can come over."

"Awesome!"

They walked over to the older girl's apartment and went up to her room. Once they were upstairs Chloe paused before she unlocked the door.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah I just...I'm really glad we're friends."

"Me too."

The two girls smiled at each other. Both wanted to kiss each other, but neither of them wanted to move too fast. They both didn't want to ruin a friendship.

Breaking the silence Chloe turned and unlocked the door, "don't worry about Aubrey, she's probably asleep anyw-"

"I heard that! Chloe if you brought another person to sleep with I'm going to kill you. Your toner for-," Aubrey stopped talking as she walked up to the door to see Beca with her best friend. "Oh. Hi."

"Hey," Beca waved awkwardly. "Uh Chloe invited me over after we went to the diner just outside of campus."

"Oh you took her to Al's?"

"Yeah," Chloe smiled. "I think she enjoyed it."

"Great," Aubrey smirked at her friend. "Chloe loves that place, but she only takes people she cares about there."

Beca laughed thinking the girl was joking.

"I'm serious."

"Really," Beca looked at Chloe who nodded back. "How many people have you took there?"

"Two."

"Me and?"

"Bree, my bestie, duh."

"No boyfriends or girlfriends?"

"None yet," Chloe winked as she walked to the living room with Beca and Aubrey close behind.

"Wow. Well...uh..thanks."

"Anytime."

"So why is it so special to you?"

"Serious," Aubrey sat in shock watching the girl's conversation. "Beca you've been friends with her for what? A week? You're already trying to pry into her deepest feelings?"

"Oh I didn't mean to. You don't have to tell me, Chloe."

Chloe chuckled, "Bree's just messing with you. She did the same thing to Tom when I brought him home."

The blonde nodded in response, "I do it to make sure Chloe's respected by the people she welcomes into her life."

"That's, interesting..."

"Well," Chloe said clearing her throat. "I'm goin to break this lovely chat because I brought Beca here to hang out, not get interrogated, Bree."

Aubrey put her hands up in surrender and laughed, "sorry, Chlo."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and led her around the couch. She sat down and pulled the smaller girl next to her.

"So how are your grades, Beca?"

"Bree."

"What? I need to make sure my Bellas are not only fit for singing and dance but also school."

Beca laughed at the girls interactions, "it's fine. My grades are fine, not the best but they're not horrible. I just wish I didn't have to take science."

The girls continued talking until it got late. Aubrey went to bed and Chloe walked Beca home.

"You really didn't have to walk me home, Chloe."

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

"I need to make sure my new best friend gets home safe?"

"Well what about you?"

"I have my rape whistle, plus I know my way around."

The small girl chuckled, "well thanks for the fun night, Red."

"Of course," Chloe smiled. "I hope we get to do this more often."

"Me too."

Chloe leaned into five Chloe a kiss on the cheek and then gave her a quick hug before saying good bye.

"See you tomorrow, Becs!"

"Bye."

"Chloe you took her to the diner?"

"What its not that big of a deal!"

"Yes it is, that place is where your parents met, it's where you and your dad went when you were a kid going to visit your grandparents."

"So it has a family connection."

"Yeah, you also happen to be the grandaughter of the owner. And you're gonna inherit the place one day!"

"That doesn't make it that special."

"Whatever. You told me you only take people you love there!"

"People I care about."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "same thing."

"Whatever, Bree."

"C'mon Chloe you like her, she seems to like you too, go for it."

"No way," Chloe shook her head. "Yes I really like Beca, and I'd love to be with her, but I don't want to rush into things."

"Fair enough. Get some sleep Chloe we have a Bellas meeting tomorrow."

"Okay, night Bree."

With that the two girls went to bed. Once Chloe brushed her teeth she grabbed her phone and listened to music until she fell asleep.

The meeting started slow. All of the girls introduced themselves. Aubrey and Beca disagreed on kicking out two girls just because they slept with a treble. While Beca remained shocked Aubrey explained that the no trebleboning oath was made to protect the Bellas from being used. While Beca still wanted to argue, she looked at Chloe who shook her head and with that she slumped down in her chair and let the blonde continue the meeting.

The two captains then passed out the setlist they would use for their competition. Beca again disagreed with the set seeing as none of the songs were from the current century. Chloe watched the two exchange insults. Then Aubrey looked like she was going to vomit, so Chloe stepped in to calm the girl down.

"Breathe, Bree. Just breathe. We don't want to repeat what happened last year."

After Lilly whispered something inaudible, the fat Amy spoke up and asked what happened last year. Then the girls huddled around Stacie's iPad and watched as Aubrey puked all over the first and second row of the crowd at the ICCAs the year before.

"Enough," Aubrey yelled. "Okay it happened, now let's move on. We'll start doing cardio tomorrow. We'll practice everyday for at least two hours. On days we don't do cardio in practice I expect you to do it on your own."

"Why cardio," Beca asked.

"No don't put me down for cardio," fat Amy said as she rose her hand.

"Okay," Chloe spoke up. "We're all good to go today guys. Be back here tomorrow at 3. After practice we're all going to go out to dinner, so I hope you bring your appetites."

"And don't forget to grab a performance schedule on your way out," the blonde captain said. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

All of the girls grabbed a schedule and headed out.

"Oh Beca," Aubrey caught the girl before she left. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

"What's up boss?"

"You know when we perform, you're gonna have to take those ear monstrosities out, right?"

"You really don't like me do you."

Aubrey didn't want the younger girl to think she hated her, but she also wanted to make sure that the girl understood that there was a tradition to uphold. She took this opportunity to also make sure Beca wasn't sleeping with Jesse behind their backs.

"I don't like your attitude."

"You don't even know me."

"I know you have a toner for Jesse."

"A what?"

"A toner. A musical boner! I saw it at hood night, it's distracting."

"Yeah...that's not a thing and you're not the boss of me."

"You took an oath."

"That stupid thing cost you two girls today. I think you need me more than I need you."

"Well whatever your feelings are for Jesse, just don't act on them."

"Whatever," Beca rolled her eyes and went to grab her bag.

"I can see your toner through those jeans!"

"Yeah, that's my dick."

"Is everything okay," Chloe saw the heated discussion between the two girls and quickly went to make sure Beca was alright. She knew how pushy Aubrey could be.

"Everything is fine," Beca snapped at the girl.

"Look don't worry about Aubrey okay? She's just stressed."

"Whatever."

"Beca..."

"No it's fine, she doesn't like me. And you don't have to act like you like me too. It's fine."

"I'm not acting."

"Sure you're not."

Chloe followed the girl out of the auditorium, "Beca please don't push me away! What happened between you and Aubrey?"

"Geez Chloe just leave me alone! Go back to your friend."

"I am with my friend! Just talk to me."

Beca looked at the girl and could see the hope in her eyes. The brunette sighed, "Aubrey doesn't like me. She thinks I have a bad attitude and she doesn't like the way I look. Oh and she thinks I have a thing for Jesse."

"Yeah but you're gay. Just tell her."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? You told me."

Beca stopped walking when Chloe stepped in her way.

"Because not everyone is as nice and understanding as you."

"I think Aubrey would surprise you."

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me?"

"You're my friend," Chloe smiled at her. "I want to make sure you're alright."

"So you couldn't send a text?"

"That wouldn't be very caring."

"Anyone else would've done that."

"Well I'm not anybody else," the redhead grabbed the small girl's hand. "Beca I really like you. And I really care about you, just don't push me away."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just try and let me in next time. I know it's hard for you."

"Thanks, Red."

"Wanna go get lunch?"

"Actually I have to get to work, rain check?"

"Oh totes," the girls laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow Becs."

"Yeah...more fun."

"I'll talk to Aubrey, okay?"

Beca nodded and gave Chloe a small smile.

"Call me or text me if you need anything or just wanna chat, alright?"

"Roger that."

The older girl laughed, "dork, I'll talk to you soon," Chloe kissed the girl on the cheek and headed back to her apartment.

"Bye," Beca mumbled as she watched the girl leave. I hate the feeling this girl gives me, but I love it at the same time, she thought.

"Aubrey we need to talk!"

Bree looked up from her reading and looked at the fuming girl, "what's wrong now Chloe? Did Beca hurt you? I know she has a thing for Jesse. If she's messing with you, I swear I'll-"

"No. She's not hurting me."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You need to back off of Beca."

"Chloe she was picking a fight with me."

"You barely let her talk and show her point of view, Bree."

"We have-"

"Tradition. I know, but you need to be nicer. Beca's...different."

"Doesn't mean she can disrespect me."

"You're the one that made the assumption about her and Jesse, that one was your fault."

"But-"

"No, Bree. I'm going to invite her over for dinner, you two need to talk things out. You need to apologize to her."

"Fine, but only because I know how much you like her."

"Thank you, Bree."

Aubrey nodded and walked out of the living room into her bedroom, and she slammed the door. Chloe sighed as she sat on the couch and laid her head back on the cushion.

The next day the girls were all on time for rehearsals. Beca was not impressed by the running they did, but she enjoyed Aubrey freaking out over Amy's vertical running. After the cardio, they moved on to learn the choreography.

Most of the girls caught on quickly, but Beca seemed to be forgetting a few minor steps. It was never that Beca didn't understand, she just got distracted. She wanted a reason for Chloe to help her one-on-one, but she didn't expect the girl to get behind her and guide her through the motions.

"No...I-I know, I got it..."

"Ok so like this now."

"Yeah, Chloe I know."

The other girls watched the two during practice and they all understood there was something going on. Aubrey also noticed the girls not so subtle toners for each other. She was happy for Chloe, the girl deserves better, but she couldn't help but worry that Beca was leading Chloe on.

After working on the dance routine, Aubrey closed the first official practice, "alright, nice work guys. I hope you're hungry we're going out for lunch for team bonding. Also we have one more thing to teach you. Hands in."

The girls just stood there.

"Hands in aca-bitches!"

With that all of the girls gathered in a circle and put the I hands in the middle.

"Sing 'ah' on three. One. Two."

The two captains sang out 'ah' while raising their hands out of the circle while the new girls simply stood confused and tried to go along with it.

"Okay, we'll work on that first thing tomorrow. Go get your things and we'll meet outside and walk over for dinner."

After the practice ended Beca couldn't help but talk to Aubrey about the choreography, "hey was that the same routine as the one in the video from yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's tradition."

"Traditions are meant to be broken, why don't you switch it up?"

"We got to the ICCAs with this routine last year, it works, don't question it."

"Fine," Beca turned around to walk away, but was stopped when Aubrey spoke up again.

"I don't hate you Beca."

"What?"

"Chloe talked to me last night. I'm hard on you because I see all that you can be."

"Well thanks."

Chloe noticed the two girls talking and walked up to the piano to pick up her notes and listen to their conversation.

"Look, I'm sorry about accusing you for having a toner for the treble."

"It's fine."

"No it's not, I was being a bitch."

"Your words not mine."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "look I just am looking out for Chloe. She really likes you."

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual."

Chloe smiled when she heard Beca's words.

"Just don't hurt her okay? When she likes someone she goes all in. She was drawn to you for some reason, don't take advantage of her."

"I would never. I really care about her, Aubrey. I know she's your best friend. If this is one of those if you hurt her I'll kill you talks, I already know."

Aubrey smiled, "you still don't get it do you?"

Chloe couldn't help but be drawn to the pair as she heard Aubrey's question. She was planning on leaving after Beca admitted she cares about her, but now she was drawn back into the conversation.

"What don't I get?"

"It's nothing," the blonde sighed. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."

"Awesome," Beca was about to grab her things to meet the other girls outside, but decided she should talk to Aubrey about the Jesse situation. "Actually, there's something else I need to talk to you about."

"Okay?"

"I just wanted to let you know," Beca looked away to see Chloe standing in the distance. She figured the girl could hear them and she noticed the girl nod at her, and it gave her the confidence she needed to continue. "You don't have to worry about me and Jesse."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Why's that? He likes you, you seem to enjoy his company."

"Yeah I mean he was annoying at first, but he's like a brother now."

"So?"

"Look, I'm not really into him."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Well one: I'm into girls. And two: I've got my eye on someone already."

Aubrey nodded at the younger girls words, "why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"I was worried you'd react poorly."

"Chloe is my best friend. You think I'd react badly about you being gay," Aubrey chuckled. "I could care less about who you date, a guy, girl, unicorn, monkey, whatever. Just don't date a treble."

Beca laughed, "well thanks."

"Alright let's go, we don't want to be late for the Bellas dinner."

"Beca wait," Chloe stopped the girl before she left.

"Yeah?"

"You did good today."

"Thanks."

"You caught on to the choreography pretty fast!"

"Yeah, that's because I had a great teacher."

Chloe laughed, "I don't think you needed my help at all. Even though I totes enjoyed the one-on-one action."

"Yeah..."

The older girl winked at Beca who stood there in silence, "cmon." She grabbed Beca's hand, "let's go get dinner, it's gonna be aca-awesome."

After dinner all of the girls went their separate ways. Beca was now in her dorm working on a new mix when she got a text from her captain.

Nice work today Becs, I totes enjoyed the team bonding, but I think our personal dance lesson was still the best (;

It was actually really fun today, but I need to confess something.

Shoot.

I only "struggled" with the steps because I wanted a reason to talk to you and be closer to you. Idk why I just told you that.

You're so silly. You don't need an excuse to talk to me. Or get close to me, but if we're confessing something, I was hoping you'd let me help you (:

Beca laughed as she read the reply from Chloe.

This girl is gonna be the death of me.

Beca set her phone down and went back to mixing with the older girl on her mind. She couldn't deny her feelings for the girl, but she didn't know if she wanted to take a chance and risk their friendship.

"Chloe when are you gonna ask this girl on a date?"

"I've already told you, never. I don't want to rush into things!"

"She won't be single forever."

"I'd rather be stuck in the friend-zone than lose her forever."

"You must really like her."

"I think I'm falling for her."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM!


	6. Finally

_3RD POV_

It had been a week since Bellas rehearsals started. So far the girls were making improvements. Aubrey wishes some girls would do more cardio, Beca and Amy specifically, but the girls were always at practice and they knew the choreography. In addition the blonde captain was irritated that Beca seemed to always argue about the setlist.

Today the girls were working on the last song. Chloe would be doing the solo since she had the highest vocal range. All of the girls performed the choreography decently well, but they still needed to work on the harmony for the last note. After three hours Aubrey gave up and decided to practice.

"Alright ladies, not bad. Your singing and harmonizing has come a long way. The choreography is almost where we need it for regionals. Now don't forget that we have a gig at SBT next weekend, so cancel all of your Saturday plans."

After all of the girls left, Aubrey stayed behind and revised the routines. Once she was done, she grabbed her things and headed out. Usually Chloe stays behind, but she had to study for a big test, so she left with the other girls which meant Aubrey had to walk home alone.

"Hey," Aubrey was startled by the person.

"Hello."

"Don't I know you," the boy asked.

"You're one of the new trebles aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's _awesome_."

Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Did I do something to offend you," Jesse laughed awkwardly.

"You're a treble, I don't associate with _your kind_ ," Aubrey stated coldly as she turned away from the boy and continued her walk home.

"That's not fair," Jesse said chasing after the girl. "I haven't done anything, I'm just a part of the group."

"That's all you had to do."

"What's your problem?"

"You. I don't like the trebles. And you're distracting one of my girls, so I need you to back off."

"Who? Beca? Dude she's already told me she's not into me."

"Well she doesn't appreciate you hitting on her," Aubrey looked at the boy, she couldn't deny he was good looking. "Just leave her alone."

"I mean, just because someone knocks you down doesn't mean you stop trying right?"

"There's a point where that becomes annoying and creepy."

"I'm her friend."

"Hardly."

"Oh and you know her so well?"

"I do, actually. You should talk to her, I'm pretty sure she's not your type."

"Yeah, she's said that many times."

"Why don't you just leave her alone?"

"I don't know," Jesse shrugged. "I want to get to know her better."

Aubrey sighed, she could tell he didn't mean to be pushy with Beca, he was like a puppy begging for affection, "well don't get me wrong. She likes you. But she thinks of you as a brother."

"I mean that's awkward. I figured we were friends, but I didn't think I'd already been friend-zoned."

"I'm sorry," Aubrey turned and set her hand on the boys shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find someone else. And at least she's still a friend."

"Yeah," Jesse grinned. "Thanks...?"

"Aubrey Posen."

"I'm Jesse, nice to meet you."

Aubrey shook his hand and nodded.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime," Jesse couldn't help himself. He really liked Beca, but if he didn't have a chance, then he needed to move on, and Aubrey was his next interest. She was pretty and he knew she was talented since she was head of the Bellas.

"Maybe."

Jesse smiled as he watched her walk away. Maybe he didn't like Beca that much if he was able to move on so quickly.

Once Aubrey got home, she let out a sigh of relief. No guy has made her get such an odd feeling in her stomach. It felt odd, but nice at the same time. _**Too bad he's a treble.**_

* * *

Chloe had been studying for hours. She heard Aubrey get back, but was so consumed in preparing for her test that she ignored her. She knew the girl would understand her reasons. She looked at her clock and saw it was four o'clock. She felt her stomach grumble, so she went out to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Hey stranger."

"Hi Bree," Chloe smiled.

"How's the studying?"

"Boring. But I have my music."

"Any new stuff from your girl?"

"She's not my girl! And no."

Aubrey laughed, "relax Chloe. You know I'm joking."

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed."

"Clearly."

"I think I'm gonna go for a run and then grab some coffee, so I can stay up late. Want anything?"

"No I'm good. Want to grab dinner at E-hall tonight?"

"Sure, I could use a big meal."

Aubrey nodded, "and you can study and eat as much as you want."

"Sounds perfect, I'll be back in an hour, bye!"

* * *

Chloe decided to run from her place to baker hall, to the open concert arena, to the pool, and then to the coffee shop. It was a good forty minute run. Once she reached the coffee shop she turned off her music and grabbed her card from her phone case.

Chloe walked in and ordered a large coffee with two shots of espresso. Once she was done paying she went to look for a place to sit. As she scanned the open seats, she laughed to herself when someone familiar caught her eye. Beca was sitting in a small booth with her laptop. She had her headphones on and she had a cup of coffee by her side.

While she waited for her order, she decided to go talk to the girl. She seemed busy, but she also looked like she needed a break from whatever she was working on. The redhead sat down across from the girl and waited for her to react.

* * *

Beca glanced up as soon as the other girl sat down. She laughed to herself, _**of course Chloe would choose to sit with me.**_ Beca tried to keep working while she stole glances at the older girl who sat there smiling, but she gave up after twenty whole seconds.

"What's up Chlo," Beca asked as she wrapped her headphones around her neck, her music quietly playing through them.

"Hi Becs! I just got done with a run and just waiting on my coffee so I can get back to studying."

"Russian Lit?"

"How'd you guess," Chloe joked.

"I'm just that good. Why the run?"

"Well, one: cardio for the Bellas. And two: it helps me relax my brain."

"That's an interesting perspective."

"It is. You should join me some time."

"I don't run."

"It'll be fun," Chloe looked at Beca. "Please?"

"Why?"

"I know you're not doing your cardio. It'll get you on Aubrey's good side, plus I don't really run...it's more a medium speed jog."

Beca laughed at the girl's quirkiness, "what else, Red?"

"Well it's time for us to talk, even though we may get winded..."

"Mmm..I'll think about it."

Chloe smiled as she heard the girl's response.

"So what are you working on?"

"A new mix," Beca turned her laptop to face the girl.

"That's so cool! What songs are you using?"

"Well...I don't know yet, I'm trying to make it original, you know? I want to use the song I auditioned for the Bellas with, but I don't know what song to put it with."

"Oh that sounds awesome, I loved that it was so unique!"

"Thanks," Beca smiled. "So any ideas?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I mean you've kinda helped me on the last few mixes, and I've gotten great responses from them, so..."

The redhead smiled, "well I was thinking..in your song there's a part where you sing the lyrics 'when I'm gone,' right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well why don't you do your basic, stripped down cup song, with Eminem's 'When I'm Gone'?"

"You want me to rap?"

"You did it in your mashup of _Just the Way You Are_..."

"That's true."

"So what'd you think?"

Chloe was pulled away from the girl before she could answer when her name was called for her order. She excused herself and grabbed her coffee and went back to sit with Beca.

"I like your idea Chloe."

"Hmm?"

"The song suggestion," Beca smiled. "I like it. I'm gonna do it."

"Really?"

"Totally, do you...maybe want to record it with me?"

"Oh my gosh, are you _serious_?"

"Yes, you can sing my cups song and I'll do the rap."

"Oh my gosh I would _totes_ love to do it!"

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes," Chloe smiled and jumped up and down in her seat. "But on one condition."

"Shoot."

"You go on a run with me."

Beca looked at Chloe trying to see if she was joking. Chloe's face was a mix of happiness and seriousness.

"Fine."

Chloe began to clap her hands, but was stopped by Beca who reached over to rest her hand on top of the girls.

"But you let me take you out to lunch after our run, then we go record the song."

"It's a date!"

The brunette blushed, she hadn't meant for it to come off as her asking the girl out, but it sounded like one. She wanted to go out with the girl, but she was still worried about their friendship. She didn't want to deny that it was a date, but she didn't want to confront that it was, so she just nodded.

"Relax Becs," Chloe could see the girl was nervous. "I meant like a schedule date. You know? Like a date you put in your calendar."

"Yeah, right, that's what I was thinking."

The redhead laughed as she got up to leave, she knew she freaked the girl out. The tensions between them didn't seem to die down. Aubrey gave her a hard time all week. She wanted to ask the girl if it was like a date, but decided not to. But the way her statement turned out ended up freaking the girl out too.

"I gotta go back to studying, Becs."

"Yeah totally, I'm gonna work on the background music for the mix."

"Cool, when did you want to hang out?"

"Uh," Beca couldn't think of a day off of the top of her head. "I have no idea I'll text you, alright?"

"Sounds good," Chloe leaned over and kissed the girl on the cheek. "See ya later!"

"Make good choices," Beca said as she watched the girl leave. Chloe heard her and laughed as she remembered the smaller girl telling her that at hood night.

* * *

With her coffee in hand Chloe walked back to her apartment. She couldn't keep from smiling and it didn't go unnoticed from Aubrey when she walked in.

"What's with the smile?"

"A girl can't be happy?"

"She can, but that's a face that only one person gives you. Oh my god! Did you _finally_ ask Beca out?"

"No," Chloe said before she took a sip of her coffee. "But we did plan a sort of date..."

" _Spill_ ," Aubrey tapped the spot on the couch next to her, which Chloe responded to by sitting next to her best friend to talk.

"Ok so we were in the coffee shop and I asked her to go on a run with me sometime. She denied me, so then we started talking about her mixes. So she wanted to use the song she auditioned with, the cup one, but she didn't have a second song to par with it. Sooooo," Chloe took a breath. "I suggested she use eminem's When I'm Gone because in her cup song there's a line that says 'when I'm gone'."

"And is this story going anywhere? We already know you're kind of her muse."

"I wouldn't say muse," Chloe wandered off in her thoughts.

"Hello," Aubrey waved in front of her rambling friend. "Chlo, just continue the story."

"Oh right! Well she told me she liked the idea, and asked me if I'd sing with her."

"No way!"

"Totes," Chloe said as she continued her story. "But there's more. So I told her I'd love to, if she agreed to go on a run with me. She agreed but said we would run then go to lunch and then record the song."

"Sounds like you got a date."

"It's not a date!"

"Whatever, it's like the same thing, but neither of you have the balls to ask the other out."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "well now that you know, I'm gonna get back to studying."

Chloe grabbed her coffee and went to her room to study for the test she had the next day. Once she sat down and started studying again, she was distracted by her phone buzzing. She went to put it on do not disturb, but saw it was a text from Beca.

_**From Beca: hey, is Sunday good? I don't have work and we don't have Bellas rehearsal that day.** _

_**To Beca: sounds good Becs, can't wait!** _

_**From Beca: awesome, I'll let you study, sorry for bothering you.** _

_**To Beca: if anyone had to keep from studying I'm glad it was you (;** _

* * *

Chloe went back to studying while Beca continued mixing the background for the new track. Both girls worked until late at night. Chloe only stopped to go out to E-hall with Aubrey. Beca only stopped mixing to give her enough time to shower and grab a snack from the vending machine on her way back.

The next day, Chloe went to class to take her test. Once she was done, she had one other class, but the classes were separated by an hour and a half. Chloe went to get some food and then to her class.

Beca woke up late and missed her psychology class, so she decided to stay in bed and relax until her next class. On her way to her class she noticed Chloe sitting in the quad and decided to ask her how her test went.

"Hey you."

"Hey Becs," Chloe smiled.

"How'd the test go?"

"Pretty well. We had to write an essay and stuff, but thanks to my studying I had all of the facts and stuff to help support me."

"That's good."

Chloe let out a him and nodded her head, "shouldn't you be in class?"

"No."

The older girl sent her a look which immediately changed her answer, "well yeah. I have psychology, but I don't feel like going since I woke up late."

"Well...Did you remember to eat?"

"No, I was on my way to my next class that starts in like twenty minutes."

"You have twenty minutes, go grab breakfast."

"I don't really like breakfast."

"Then grab a bag of chips or something."

"Fine, I better go, I'll see you at rehearsals."

"Okay," Chloe waved goodbye. "Have a good Friday!"

"Thanks, you too."

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. The rehearsal went well, and everyone decided to go out for drinks after rehearsal. Unfortunately Beca had to work the late shift, so she wasn't able to join the girl. Beca's night at the station was very slow, but luckily Chloe was keeping her updated on what the girls were doing.

_**From Chloe: Amy's talking about wrestling dingos.** _

_**From Chloe: Aubrey is trying to fight off your friend, what's his name..Jesse?** _

_**To Chloe: oh my god, really? Haha well at least he's not hitting on me anymore.** _

_**From Chloe: yeah, he's drunk and trying to hit on her. But he's more just trying to sing to songs he doesn't really know.** _

_**To Chloe: that's my boy.** _

Chloe kept the girl amused while she was sitting alone at the station. She was glad Jesse moved on, but was surprised he decided to hit on another Bella.

As the night went on Beca ended up falling asleep at the station and the Bellas went back to their rooms. Luke came in early in the morning and was surprised to find the girl asleep on the couch.

He gently shook her to wake her up.

Beca slowly got up and groaned.

"You know, Becky. When I said you could spend some time in the booth, I didn't mean fall asleep."

"Sorry. Today was just long."

Luke chuckled, "I'm just joking with you, kid. A whole night alone in this shack and I would've done the same thing."

Beca smiled and got up, "so I guess I'm gonna go," she motioned to the door.

"Yeah, you're good."

"Cool."

"Actually let me walk you home," Luke ran to the door.

"You don't have to. I have my rape whistle."

Luke smiled and laughed, "alright, but keep your phone close in case something happens."

"Yes, _dad_ ," Beca said as she walked out of the station and went to her dorm.

* * *

Saturday was a relaxation day for Beca. The only thing she had was rehearsals at five. She had a late lunch and then headed to rehearsal. After three hours, the girls were exhausted.

"How am I so winded," Amy huffed. "I've been vertical running every day!"

Most of the girls laughed at Amy's comment while Aubrey looked less than impressed.

"Cmon, Blondie lighten up," Beca said.

Chloe tried to contain her laughter, _**only Beca**_.

After rehearsals ended Chloe caught up to Beca who seemed to leave fairly quickly.

"Hey Beca, wait up!"

Beca laughed, "what's up red?"

"Well we haven't hung out in forever, wanna hang out?"

"Sorry, I gotta get stuff ready for tomorrow, you're still coming right?"

"Oh _totes_ , wouldn't miss it!"

"Great, well I'll see you later, Chlo. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

Beca couldn't wait for Sunday morning. She had to finish the final touches on the music and decide on the lyrics she wanted to use. Once she finished the arrangement she showered and went to bed.

* * *

Chloe woke up at nine the next day, she was excited for her day with Beca. Once she got changed she decided to eat some cereal and have coffee.

"Someone's excited for their _date_ ," Aubrey said as she walked out of her room still half asleep.

"It's not a date."

"Sure."

The redhead rolled her eyes and continued to eat her cereal.

"So what time are you two going for a run?"

"Uh I don't know, like eleven?"

"The girl isn't as fit as you, you think she can run for an hour?"

"Not everyone has to eat lunch at 12, Bree," Chloe laughed.

"Sorry I like to have a schedule," the blonde joked back.

* * *

Beca woke up at ten and was surprised she was actually looking forward to spending time with Chloe, even if she had to go on a run.

_**To Chloe: you're lucky we're friends or else I wouldn't have woke up this freaking early.** _

_**From Chloe: that's my girl! (;** _

Beca smiled at her phone as she typed a reply.

_**To Chloe: what time should I be ready?** _

_**From Chloe: 11ish** _

_**To Chloe: 11ish it is! See you then m'lady.** _

_**From Chloe: how do you manage to be a dork over text?** _

_**To Chloe: it's a gift** _

Once she finished texting Chloe she decided to eat breakfast. She got dressed and headed to B-hall to grab a smoothie.

* * *

Eleven o'clock came rather quickly for both girls. Chloe lost track of time doing homework and by the time she checked the time it was 10:50.

_**Shit I have ten minutes to get to Beca's!** _

While Chloe was rushing to leave Beca was in her room dancing along to music since Kimmy Jin was nowhere to be seen.

Chloe made it to Beca's in five minutes. She tried to calm down as she walked to the younger girl's room. She was about to knock but she could her the girl's music, and she noticed the door was cracked open a little, which Beca was unaware of. Chloe knew it was creepy, but she didn't care once she saw the small girl singing and dancing.

Beca was singing along to Time Warp as she did the dance moves and Chloe was trying to hold in her laughter until the girl noticed she was there.

 _ **And then a step to rig**_ -"oh shit," Beca screamed as stumbled over trying to look cool.

Chloe laughed, "hey there."

"Chloe! Hi, umm...how much of that did you uh...did you see there?"

"The majority."

"Well...yeah I was just really bored..."

Chloe chuckled, "I did _not_ peg you as a Rocky Horror kind of girl, Beca."

"Rocky Horror is amazing so shut up," Beca teased.

Chloe raised her hands in the air to surrender as she laughed, "fair enough. Ready to go?"

"Let's do it."

The girls set off on their run. They ran around campus for about thirty minutes before they stopped and walked back to Beca's dorm.

"So that wasn't too bad, was it?"

"It actually wasn't that bad," Beca admitted as she breathed heavily.

"It's a lot better with a friend."

Even though the two were still sweaty they made their way to D-Hall to grab some lunch. They decided to get smoothies since both wanted to get out of their sweaty clothes. Once they had their smoothies the girls walked out of the dining hall.

Beca smiled, "thanks for everything, ready to record?"

"Is it okay if we shower first?"

Beca's face turned bright red.

"Separately, Becs."

"Yeah sure, I don't wanna be all sweaty anyways," the brunette stuttered. "Let's get going."

The two finally made it to the dorm. Chloe went and took a shower and then threw on a change of clothes. She wore a pink shirt and gray shorts with a pink stripe down them and then she had a blue sports bra on because she didn't want to wear too much pink. Beca on the other hand decided on a dark gray t-shirt and jean shorts. Once both girls were done with their showers they headed back to Beca's room.

"So here's the arrangement, I'll do the rap while you sing the cup song. And don't worry you don't have to play the actual cup portion, I already recorded it," Beca then played the portion of the track they had as the two went over it a few times.

"Alright, I think I'm good Beca."

"Okay, but I want to do this a little differently."

Chloe have the girl a confused look as she watched her turn turn on a camera and press record.

"Uh...hey guys," Beca waved to the camera.

_**Oh my god she's doing an actual video.** _

"I've never _actually_ recorded a video like this, but I decided it's time to since a lot of you want to know who I am. I'm Beca Mitchell, and this song is a little different. It's a mashup like always, but I also wrote the song When I'm Gone which I paired with Eminem's When I'm Gone."

Chloe smiled as she watched the girl explain her video.

"Don't worry I'll post the official audio later along with my original song on its own," the girl smiled to the camera and sighed. "Alright, so...here is the When I'm Gone Remix, live." Beca looked over to me and smiled, "and here to help me," she motioned towards the redhead, "is my friend Chloe Beale. Enjoy guys. Oh and the official audio will have her singing too, it's not just a like _special_ video," Beca said making a weird face.

Once the smaller girl finished talking she pressed play on her laptop and the song began. It started out with the cup by itself and then as the tempo began to speed up, Chloe began to sing. Beca started rapping once Chloe reached the chorus, and then Chloe stopped singing to let Beca rap more. After Beca's rap the two harmonized the final chorus. When the song ended, Beca thanked everyone for watching and thanked Chloe for joining her.

"If you like videos like this, like and comment and stuff and _maybe_ I'll keep doing them. See you later guys."

With that Beca stopped the recording and uploaded the video.

"Thanks again, Chlo."

"Anytime Becs," Chloe smiled again, and felt her heart begin to beat faster as the other girl smiled back.

Neither girl realized they were slowly getting closer to the other. They were in their own little world as they stared into each other's eyes. What was seconds felt like hours to the girls. Beca noticed how close she had moved to the girl when she felt Chloe's hand resting on her thigh.

"Um," Beca said as she backed away. "Do you want to stay and talk?"

"I think I have to get back actually, sorry."

"It's fine."

Chloe frowned, "maybe I can stay for a little..."

Beca smiled, "you really don't have to."

"I want to, Aubrey's my best friend, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Did you two have plans?"

"No we just...usually watch a movie every Sunday."

"Cool," Beca nodded as she moved to her bed.

The two girls sat and talked for a while. They fell into casual conversation. They talked about growing up and how classes were going. There was a faint noise coming from Beca's computer that kept going off as the girls were talking, but neither payed attention to it until it began to go off more frequently.

"Dude what's that noise?"

"I think it's from your computer."

Beca got up to see what her computer was freaking out about when she saw all of the emails she had.

"Oh my god."

"Is everything ok," Chloe got off of the bed and moved to look at the girl's computer.

"Look," Beca pointed at the screen. "My notifications for YouTube are going crazy!"

"That's awesome."

Beca went on to her YouTube account and saw that her latest videos had gotten a great response.

"This is amazing, they loved the live video."

Chloe smiled as she watched the girl read all of the feedback.

"Chloe they want me to put these on YouTube. I gained so many more subscribers, holy crap people like my music!"

"That's amazing, Becs," Chloe jumped up to hug the girl who hugged back.

Both girls got caught up in their mini celebration that they didn't hear Kimmy Jin unlocking the door. Chloe pulled Beca out of the hug, and she looked down to smile at the other girl. Once again they were caught in their own world.

They found themselves leaning in closer to each other. Beca noticed Chloe glance down to her lips. They were still holding each other from the hug. Chloe rested her arms around the Beca's waist while Beca's arms were wrapped around Chloe's neck. Beca licked her lips and Chloe noticed a certain gleam in the girl's eyes that she never noticed before. Neither wanted to rush anything, but neither wanted to stop the other either.

With their faces only inches apart, they paused their movements. They could feel each other's breathes on their lips. Chloe couldn't handle the tension anymore. She saw the smaller girl's eyes close as she leaned slightly. Chloe then closed her eyes and slowly leaned in and connected the girl's lips with her own. It's slow and soft and neither wanted the kiss to end. Chloe slowly pulled out of the kiss as Beca's lips lingered a little longer before they separated. Both girl's opened their eyes as the pulled apart. Their faces still only inches apart they were now looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow," Beca said softly with a smile.

"Tell me about it," Chloe said smiling back.

They were startled when the heard Kimmy Jin set her back on her bed. Both girls jumped apart and looked at the other girl in the room. Kimmy Jin smirked as she watched the two's interactions, "fucking finally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the name of the chapter this is not the final one


	7. Official

_3RD POV_

"Hey...Kimmy Jin," Beca spoke awkwardly. "I uh...didn't know you were gonna be back so soon."

"Well we never talk so."

"Yeah..."

"So you _finally_ got the girl, Beale," Kimmy Jin turned to the senior.

"Uh I don't know, you kinda walked in on us," Chloe joked.

"Yeah well it is my room."

"Wait," Beca jumped in. "You two _know_ each other?"

"Oh yeah, Kimmy Jin is in one of my classes."

"Her and the blonde one talk about you and some toner thing all the time, it's a real _inconvenience_."

Beca laughed awkwardly, "well good to know my roommate is actually social."

"I was _just_ trying to mess with you, Beca. Then you took it seriously, so I kept the act up."

" _Seriously_? Dude, why would you do that?"

Kimmy Jin just shrugged as she went to sit on the bed, "you've got bigger things to worry about."

"Well...now that I know this," Beca said still in shock. "Can we _at least_ be friends?"

"Mmm...I don't know."

" _C'mon_ ," Chloe laughed. "You told me a few weeks ago it sucked that Beca hated you."

"Way to ruin my reputation, Chloe."

Beca laughed at the two, "so what'd you say?"

Kimmy Jin smiled, "I'd really like for us to be friends."

"Cool."

The three sat in awkward silence. Beca figured out her roommate situation but she still had to figure out the situation with Chloe.

Beca cleared her throat, "so ummmm...Chloe I guess I'll walk you home since we're done with everything..."

"Yeah," the girl nodded as she grabbed her things. "See you in class Kimmy Jin."

"Bye," she said as the two other girls left.

* * *

Beca and Chloe walked in silence for a while. The two seemed to be thinking about the kiss.

_**Did I do something wrong? She seemed like she liked the kiss. Maybe it was too soon. I really liked it though...** _

As they kept walking, their hands would occasionally hit each other's. Chloe smiled and looked down at them. She noticed the other girl seemed to be deep into thought so she grabbed the girl's hand and pulled them off of the trail under a tree on the quad.

"We _need_ to talk about this," Chloe finally spoke.

"There's nothing to talk about," Beca said as she avoided looking at the girl.

" _Don't_ shut me out again. Look I'm sorry that I kissed you. Maybe it was too soon, but I know there's something between us. There's gotta be!"

"It was _just_ a kiss."

Chloe sighed, "you know it's more than just a stupid kiss. I know it meant something to you. I saw it in your eyes, I know it's cliche, but I could tell. Just talk to me about it, _please_."

Beca sighed in defeat, "listen, Chloe...I really like you, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. Plus I've only known you for a short time, so it's dumb that I'm seeing you as anything more than just a friend. But I _did_ enjoy the kiss, and it _did_ mean something to me, so you don't need to apologize for doing it."

Chloe smiled, "well...clearly it meant something to both of us...and I get that it feels rushed. I stopped myself from asking you out so many times because I figured it was too soon..."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want."

Beca looked down at her hands and then took a hold of Chloe's again. Chloe smiled at the girl's actions and she looked down to see their hand intertwined. When the older girl looked up she saw the other looking back at her. The two smiled once again at each other and the smaller girl leaned in and kissed the girl on the lips.

It was quick and once it was over Beca finally spoke, "I'm _not_ good at relationships. Ever since my mom and dad got divorced I haven't really ever believed in love. I'm not saying I'm in love with you, _yet_. But I think I want to try this."

The redhead smiled, "really?"

"Yes. Chloe I _really_ like you. I know it's a little soon, but do you want to maybe...go on _another_ date with me tonight?"

"Another? You counted this as a date?"

"Well I wanted to when I asked you, but then I got nervous about rushing things so I backed out. It doesn't have to count as our first date-"

Chloe stopped the girl's rambling by kissing her softly on the lips, "relax, Becs. I wanted it to be a date too."

"Good. But I still need an answer about the second date."

"I would love to. And for the record I _really_ like you too."

"Awesome," the brunette smiled as she pulled the other girl into a hug. "Now let's get you back home."

"Why can't we just hang out all day?"

"Because I've got a date to plan."

Chloe smiled again as she kissed the girl on the cheek, "fine. But we better have a long night ahead of us."

"Oh we _will_."

"Well then, I'll walk the rest of the way home, and you can go plan our date."

"No I can still walk you."

"Okay."

The two walked hand-in-hand to the older girl's apartment. Once they got there Beca kissed the girl on the cheek and said goodbye.

* * *

Chloe unlocked the door to her apartment and smiled back at the girl before going inside. Once the girl left she closed the door. She couldn't contain her smile, and she was so much thinking about the kiss they had in Beca's dorm that she didn't realize her best friend was laying on the couch.

"You two _totally_ got it on, didn't you?"

"Oh my god, Bree!"

"Why're you always so shocked? I live here too!"

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"Clearly, so how'd it go?"

"We kissed."

"What?"

Chloe nodded as her smile got wider.

"Oh my gosh that's amazing! I'm so happy for you, Chlo."

"Thanks."

"It's about damn time, too. You know the tension between you too was thick enough to swim in."

"Shut up."

"Serious! The girls are betting on when you two finally get together."

"Well, they'll be happy to see us together then."

"You're dating now?"

"Well...I don't know. She asked me out again, we're going on a date tonight. But we haven't made anything _official_. She just said she wants to try it out."

"What?"

"She's not very good with relationships. She has had trouble with trust and stuff after her parents split up."

Aubrey nodded, she didn't know the girl had been through so much.

"So I'm gonna go lay down, Bree."

"Okay," Aubrey smiled as her friend walked to her room.

* * *

Beca was still planning the date. She wanted to get off of campus for the night. Luckily she convinced her dad to let her borrow his truck. It was easier than she thought, he was more than willing to let her use the truck after she told him she would be spending time with a friend.

She decided they would go to a drive in movie. Chloe loved movies, and even though Beca wasn't a fan, she found out they were playing one of Chloe's favorites, _Grease_. After deciding the main plan she worked out a rough schedule.

_**To Chloe: I'll pick you up at 5, wear something comfy (:** _

_**From Chloe: where are we going?** _

_**To Chloe: just for pizza** _

It wasn't a total lie, they were gonna snag pizza and then go to the drive in movie. After that Beca planned on just driving through the city at night.

* * *

Five o'clock came quickly. Beca picked up the truck from her dad's office, then she bought a small bouquet. She didn't want to buy anything over the top so she made her own bouquet made up of one yellow and red carnation some baby's breath and several white and pink alstroemerias.

With the bouquet in hand she got out of the car and walked to the girl's apartment. She was a little shaky, but she ended up calming herself down before knocking on the door.

"Hey you," Chloe smiled as she opened the door almost immediately after Beca knocked.

"Were you waiting by the door," Beca joked.

" _What_...no."

"Yes she was," Aubrey said as she walked over to the two. "Nice to see you Beca."

"Hi."

"Are these for me," Chloe asked pointing to the bouquet in Beca's hand.

"Oh, yeah. I don't really know what kind of flowers you liked and these ones looked pretty cool so I was like, Chloe's cool I'll get these."

The redhead laughed at Beca's explanation, "they're beautiful, thank you."

"Anytime, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just put these in a vase." Once she was done, she said goodbye to the blonde.

"Have fun, Chlo!"

"Nice truck."

"Thanks, it's my dad's."

"Are you two getting along now?"

"Not really, but he was willing to let me use it since I told him I was going to hang out with a friend."

"Cool."

With that the two girls were off to the pizzeria. Once they arrived Chloe was confused as Beca went to the pick up area.

"Aren't we eating here?"

"Nope," Beca said as she paid for the pizza.

"Then where are we eating?"

"It's a _surprise_ ," the brunette grabbed the pizza and thanked the person at the register. She was walking out the door with Chloe following asking a million questions.

Beca ignored her as she pulled a bandana out from the back, "Chloe I _know_ this seems sketchy, but just... _trust_ me, okay?"

"Are you blindfolding me?"

Beca nodded.

"You like to move fast, don't you?"

Beca laughed, "alright hold the pizza while I drive, I'm gonna play some music. And _no_ , I'm not telling you where we're going."

"Damn it!"

* * *

Beca managed to get to the drive in movie theater without telling the other girl where they were going. She almost let it slip, but she caught herself. Once she got everything set up, she took off the makeshift blindfold and watched as the girl jumped up and down.

"Oh my god we're at a drive in?"

"Yeah, and I brought hot cocoa and blankets since it's getting colder out."

"Why wouldn't we use the heater?"

"Because it's like an old fashion drive in. You just turn the car off, roll down the windows, grab the speaker like so," she said as she set up the speaker inside the car. "And enjoy the show."

"This is awesome! I've never been to one of these."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're taking my drive-in virginity!"

Beca blushed as she laughed, "you're such a dork. Oh movies about to start," Beca opened the box of pizza and poured them some cocoa just as the movie began to play.

"Oh my god, this is my favoritest movie ever! How'd you know?"

"You told me. Remember when we were fighting about me not liking movies? I thought this would be a fun date idea."

"But you _don't_ like movies."

"But I like _you_."

"But-"

"Chloe movies are fine, I just never make it to the end," Beca laughed as she re-explained her disliking of movies. "I _wanted_ to do this, okay? Don't worry."

Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss the girl, " I was saving that for the end of the night, but it felt necessary."

Beca kissed the girl again and they turned their heads to watch the movie.

* * *

The movie was getting closer to the end, the cocoa had gone cold, and all of the pizza was gone. The girls were now cuddling under the blanket and seemed to be paying more attention to each other than the movie.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Chloe said.

"It was my pleasure. Once I saw what movie was playing, I knew I had to bring you here."

"It's perfect."

Beca smiled and the two shared a kiss. Chloe leaned in closer and put her hands behind Beca's neck to deepen the kiss. Soon enough neither girls needed the blanket as their kisses became more heated. Beca pulled the other girl on top of her as she laid down across the seat. Chloe moved one hand to lightly cup the brunette's face while the other rested on the girls hip. They stayed like this for a few minutes.

Beca licked her lips when they broke apart and she stared into Chloe's blue orbs that sparkled with the light from the screen. She smiled as she kissed the girl once more and ran her tongue over the older girl's how parted her lips in response to grant the girl access into her mouth. Both gasped as they began to explore new territory. Chloe began to play with the hem of Beca's shirt. Just as she lifted it up, Beca jumped a little.

Beca realized how heated their make out session was becoming and stopped the girl from moving her hand up any further.

"Chlo," she moaned as the girl attached her lips to her neck. "We should stop."

"Why," Chloe hummed and she lightly sucked on the girl's pulse point and then placed a light kiss where the mark would form.

"I don't want to rush this," Beca said nervously.

Chloe nodded and placed a quick kiss on Beca's lips as she sat up. She offered a hand to the smaller girl to help her get up off of the seat.

"Thanks. I'm sorry...I _really_ enjoy kissing you. I just-things were getting _really_ heated and I didn't want to mess things up."

"It's fine Beca, don't worry. I don't want to rush into things either."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Beca smiled and she kissed the girl on the cheek. The two quickly went back to watching the movie. They'd spent a majority of the last part doing other activities and they were surprised that they were already on the last scene. Once the movie ended the girls put the blanket in the back, threw away the pizza box, dumped out the cold cocoa, and put the speakers back in their place.

After leaving the drive in Beca stuck to the plan and they drove around the city.

"It's _so_ beautiful at night," Chloe says looking out the window.

"Yeah, all the lights from the building and the street, mixed with the Stars trying poke out."

"It's awesome. This has been the best date ever," the redhead says as she goes to hold Beca's hand.

"The best?"

" _Best_."

Beca kissed the girl's hand and then rested in in her lap as they drove. It was getting late, so Beca took Chloe home. Chloe wanted the girl to stay the night since it was late, but Beca insisted on going back to her dorm. The two said their goodbyes. Just as Beca turned around to leave she felt the other girl's hand wrap around her wrist and tug her back around. They were inches apart and Chloe smiled as she leaned in for one last kiss. After the kiss they shared a hug.

"Be safe, text me when you get back to your room."

"Of course."

"Bye, Becs. Thanks for the amazing night."

"Anytime, Chlo."

Beca turned to leave and found herself unable to move. This time it was her own thoughts keeping her from leaving. She turned around one more time and was faced with Chloe and her look of confusion.

"I forgot something."

"What?"

"I forgot to ask... I know it's only the second date, but I don't know _what_ we are and I kinda _just_ _want to be with you_. I really like you and I mean if you want, do you want to maybe be my girlfriend?"

Chloe laughed at the girl's nervousness, "of course, Beca. I would _love_ to be your girlfriend. I had assumed we were together anyways."

"Really?"

"Yes. After the kiss and the talk I kinda just was like 'oh we're together'."

"Oh, my bad," Beca stuttered. "I guess I was a little behind."

Chloe stopped the girl's rambling with a kiss, "don't worry so much. It's late, go back to your room since you won't stay the night."

The small girl smiled, "I would stay the night if I didn't want this to be like a formal first date where I pick you up and drop you off..."

"I know."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, we have rehearsals."

"Oh shit, that's right. Did you want to tell the girls?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you want."

"Cool, I'll see you later."

"Bye," Chloe waved as she watched her walk away.

* * *

Chloe opened the door quietly hoping not to wake Aubrey, but to no surprise, the blonde was waiting for Chloe.

"You know you don't have to stay up for me."

"I know, but I wanted to. So tell me about your date."

Chloe and Aubrey talked for about an hour. Aubrey was happy that the two figured things out, but she joked, at least Chloe thought she joked, about being mad at Beca for not coming in after the date so Aubrey could give her the best friend talk. After their chat both girls said goodnight and went to their rooms.

* * *

The next week rehearsals were intense, they were all working on perfecting their sound and synchronizing their dancing so they'd be ready for SBT. At the end of one of the practices Chloe and Beca told the group they were together after Aubrey made a comment that confused the rest of the girls. After they declared their relationship, all of the girls cheered, some saying it was about time and others telling each other they now owe money.

On Friday, Aubrey was somewhat satisfied with their performance, so she ended rehearsals. Everyone went their separate ways after Aubrey reminded them to sleep well for their gig.

* * *

Chloe was pacing, it was the morning of the SBT mixer, but she just found out she has nodes.

"Chloe is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Bree. I'm gonna go for a run, I'll be back in an hour."

Chloe never lies to her best friend, but she didn't want to upset her. The girl was stressed, and she didn't want to add to it. Chloe also lied about the run. She was so upset about her nodes and she needed someone to talk to, so she decided to go over to Beca's. Once she arrived she realized she had been crying on the walk over. She wiped her eyes and knocked on the door.

"Jesse if it's you again I swear-" Beca said in an irritated tone as she opened the door. "Oh. Chlo, hey."

"Hi," the girl croaked.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, come in."

The two sat on the girl's bed and Beca wrapped a blanket around them. She could tell the girl was crying so she pulled her in for a hug as the girl began to weep.

"Oh, baby...what's going on?"

The nickname made the girl feel better, but she still found herself upset.

"C'mon, Chlo. You can talk to me. You're not _just_ my girlfriend, we're _best friends_ too. And that comes first."

Chloe tried to smile as she sat up to face her girlfriend, "I have nodes."

"What?"

Chloe only nodded in response.

"What are nodes?"

"Vocal nodules. It's when your vocal chords vibrate together at uneven rates..."

"Doesn't that _hurt_ , why would you keep singing?"

"Because I love it."

Beca pulled the girl in again for a much needed hug.

"Have you told Aubrey yet?"

Chloe shook her head as she tried to calm down.

"Why not?"

"Because she'd just get mad at me."

"She's your _best friend,_ I _doubt_ she'll be mad."

"She's too stressed about the Bellas to care."

"No," Beca shook her head. "Look, Aubrey _loves_ you. She's here for you too, _just like me_. You don't have to tell her today, but talk to her about it, okay?"

"I can't."

" _You can_ , Chlo. This is a big deal, and you _need_ the people you care about to support you."

"Thanks."

"So you'll talk to her?"

"I will."

"That's my girl," Beca kissed her girlfriend on the top of her head and then her cheek. "Can I get a smile?"

Chloe tried to smile in response but couldn't, it looked more like an irritated smirk.

"Cmon...let see that beautiful smile..."

Still nothing genuine.

Beca frowned at the girl's sadness, so she decided to sing one of Chloe's favorite songs, _Just the Way You Are_.

When Beca started to sing, she could see the girl's face lighten. Halfway through the chorus the smile on Chloe's face finally appeared, and to Beca it was like watching the sunrise.

"There's that smile I love to see."

"Thanks, Becs."

Beca nodded and hummed as she kissed the girl, "wanna go get some coffee?"

"Yeah," Chloe smiled again.

The two got out of the bed and walked hand-in-hand to the coffee shop.

* * *

Their first gig was less than spectacular. They were all nervous and the end result was a failure. They were out of sync, some didn't even do the right moves and they were off-key. It's official, the Bellas are a hot mess.

"I hope you all remember how this feels. Chloe what's up with your voice it didn't sound Aguelerian at all! Chloe I'm serious what's going on?"

Beca held the girl's hand and whispered into her ear, "you don't have to tell her."

"I do."

Beca gave the girl an encouraging smile as she walked up in front of the group and turned around, "I have nodes."

"What," Aubrey gasped and pulled the girl into a hug.

"I found out this morning."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be upset with me."

"Chloe I would never be-you're my best friend."

Amy broke the sob fest by speaking up, "well at least you don't have herpes."

There was an awkward silence.

"Or do you have that as well?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Beca and Chloe. Chloe was schooled by the question and furiously shook her head, so all of the girls turned to Beca for a final answer.

"Don't look at me, I've only dated one other person where it went that far, and I got screened after each time."

The girls nodded in understandment.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I just have to pull back, but I'm gonna get through this. I have a _great_ support system," Chloe smiled.

"Alright ladies," Aubrey broke the tender moment. "We'll have rehearsal tomorrow. We _need_ to fix our mistakes before regionals, so expect to work hard, okay?"

The girls groaned. They usually had practice on Sunday's, it was only on the occasion of the blonde being nice, which was rare, that they ever got the day off. None of the girls wanted to have practice the next day, they knew they were in for a rough rehearsal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. I Think I Maybe Love You

_3RD POV_

The next week Aubrey had the girls rehearsing everyday for at least three hours. After their failed gig at SBT she was putting the Bellas through hell at practice. They ran the steps for at least thirty minutes and then went right into choreography. She also had them doing a bunch of vocal exercises.

With school, practice and work, Beca and Chloe became too busy to hang out as much as they had been. They would see each other at rehearsal, but Aubrey made sure they were as far as possible from each other. Still, they would switch off on who walked who home after rehearsal.

One day after practice Aubrey had focused more on the vocals than on anything else. After rehearsals, Beca could see that Chloe's nodes were bothering her. She tried convincing the girl to take a break and give her voice a rest. However, Chloe refused to stop singing. She dedicated three years to the Bellas and didn't want to stop now.

After the rough week of rehearsals Aubrey told all of the girls they could have Monday off. Beca and Chloe took this day to spend quality time together after class. Chloe had finished her last class at 12 while Beca would get out of her last class in a half hour. Once Beca got out, she headed over to her girlfriend's apartment. They decided they would walk over to the diner and have lunch.

* * *

"Hey," Beca smiled.

"Hey you," Chloe greeted the girl with a kiss.

"I've missed you."

"We see each other everyday, silly."

"Yeah but it's been like a week since we've spent more than ten minutes together."

Chloe smiled, "I know what you mean."

"I mean as much as I love watching you dance, and believe me I love it, I _really_ do. I kinda like being able to do somethings I can't get away with when Aubrey's monitoring us."

The redhead rose her eyebrow to shoot the girl a questioning look, "what about the walks home? You could've done something then."

"I'm not a fan of making out with people in public. Unless it's a dark movie theater where no one can actually see us."

The two laughed as they walked to lunch together.

"So how was class?"

"Uh."

"You didn't go, did you?"

"Well," Beca shrugged. "I went to my calculus class. I just skipped my philosophy class."

"Still posing that _important philosophical question,_ " Chloe joked.

" _Finally,_ someone understands."

"Bec, you gotta go sometime."

Beca looked at the girl, she could tell she was serious, and she didn't want to disappoint her, "fine."

"Yay," the older girl clapped.

"Alright," Beca said as she opened the door to Al's Diner. "I hope you're hungry, Beale."

"Oh I am," she winked as she walked inside.

As Chloe passed the smaller girl she laughed as she saw the girl's flustered face.

Once the girls sat down, they ordered their food and fell into casual conversation.

"How do you eat so much food, Bec?"

"I ordered a cheeseburger with extra fries and a shake, it's not that much food, babe."

Chloe laughed at the girl's explanation, "well whatever..."

"No wonder you're a stick, you ordered a hotdog and a salad, cmon Chlo."

"I'm making good choices."

Beca rolled her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend.

"So how're things at the radio station?"

"They're okay..I gave Luke some of my mixes to play, but he just puts them in a pile in the booth."

"I'm sorry, babe..if it's worth anything, I think your mixes are amazing," the redhead reached across the table and squeezed the other girl's hand.

Beca smiled as she looked down at their hands, "it's worth the world. All I need is to know you believe in me."

"I'm sure Luke will listen to your mixes soon."

"Hopefully."

Once the two finished eating they headed back to the older girl's apartment.

"I really missed this," Beca said as she walked hand-in-hand with Chloe.

"Yeah, I mean as much as I love walking home with you everyday, I really like going on dates and stuff."

Once the girls reached the apartment, Chloe dragged them into her room. They quickly bypassed Aubrey who didn't even have enough time to say hi.

Chloe sat on her bed and pulled the smaller girl on top of her for a kiss. Chloe quickly moved to kiss the girl's neck, and she bit down softly under her jaw. Beca moaned softly and Chloe went back to explore the girl's mouth.

"God I've missed this," Beca said between kisses.

Chloe hummed in agreement and the two continued to make out until Beca's alarm went off, notifying her that she had to get to the station.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late."

Chloe groaned, "do you have to go?"

"Unfortunately, yes. If I want to prove to my dad that I'm serious about being a music producer."

"Okay."

"Hey maybe you can drop by tonight? I'd love to show you where I work. Plus we could go get shakes afterwards."

The older girl smiled, "I'd love to."

"Great! My shift ends at ten. You can come by anytime after like nine-thirty. Luke will probably let me go early anyways."

"Can't wait."

The two shared a quick kiss and Beca was out the door.

* * *

"Jesse I don't need a movie-cation."

"Yes you do! I'm with Chloe, one doesn't just simply hate movies."

"Dude they're fine, but I just get bored and never make it to the end."

It was a quiet night at the station. Luke was in the booth like always, and the two were stacking CDs while arguing about Beca's disliking towards movies. After getting over the awkwardness of Jesse hitting on Beca despite the obvious hints, they quickly became friends.

"So how's rehearsals going?"

"They're pretty intense."

"Are you guys getting ready for the riff off?"

"What the fuck is a riff off," Beca asked as she stacked a CD on the shelf.

"I don't know, some acapella game, I guess."

"Sounds lame."

"Whatever."

The two bickered back and fourth for a while until they fell into comfortable silence. Jesse however couldn't stay quiet for long and spoke up.

"So how're you and the redhead doing?"

"Chloe and I are great."

"Have you talked to her about going out to LA?"

"She knows I'm looking at it."

"Are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know. It all depends..."

"On what?"

"You know..things."

"Like Chloe?"

Beca glared at her friend.

"C'mon, I know you're only enjoying this place because of her."

"True."

"So are you gonna go to LA?"

"Maybe. I don't know if I want to leave here if she stays."

"Stays?"

"She might get her masters in education to teach."

"Cool," Jesse smiled as he listened to Beca explain the complications in her decision to go out to LA after this year.

"Look just don't tell Chloe okay? I want to figure this out on my own before I tell her. I mean she knows I'm thinking about producing music and that I don't want to be here."

"So what's the problem?"

"She just...things have just changed. I really care about her, and if going to LA will hurt her then I don't want to do it. I don't want to break up with her, but I don't think we'd work out if I go out there."

"You should talk to her."

"Talk to who," the two were startled when they heard Chloe.

"Chloe, hey," Beca walked up and kissed the girl.

"Hi, I know I'm early but Bree is working on homework, so I figured I'd come by."

"That's cool."

"So who do you need to talk to?"

"My step-mom."

Jesse gave the girl an odd look, who responded with one that pleaded him to go along with it.

"What about?"

"Uh...I just...need some stuff at home, but she had moved it all into storage and I need the key."

"Oh, cool," Chloe smiled. "So what else are you two talking about?"

"Majors," Jesse stated.

"Oh fun! What are you two thinking of, I mean I've already talked to you Becs, but I'm curious of Jesse and if anything had changed with you."

"Well I'm still on my path of double majoring in music and business, but nothing's written in stone."

"Cool, and what about you Jesse?"

"I'm want to score music for movies. So I'm probably majoring in film and music."

"Awesome! Oh Becs have you thought about LA at all?"

"Uh...nope, not really. Just work and Bellas and classes have occupied most of my thoughts."

"Well if you ever want to talk about it, then let me know. And whatever you choose I'lol always support you."

"Thanks," Beca smiled.

Luke came out when he saw Chloe walk in and greeted her, "her you must be Chloe."

"Yeah, you're Luke?"

"The one and only."

"How come you don't play any of Beca's music?"

Beca stared in awe at Chloe's forwardness, "Chlo, it's not that big of a deal, don't worry about it..."

"No this is what you want to do. I want to know why he isn't listening to them."

"Uh..well, I'm just busy. I've got tons of stuff and requests and stuff, but I'll listen to them soon."

"Cool," Beca said quietly. "So Luke if it's alright, I'm gonna head out."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Beca grabbed her bag and dragged Chloe towards the exit. Just before she stepped out of the door Luke stopped her.

"Becky."

"Yeah?"

"She's a nice girl."

"I know."

"Just remember," he said with a serious face. " _No_ _sex on the desk_."

Beca blushed before she rolled her eyes, "shut up." She quickly turned around and walked out of the door.

She and Chloe walked to an ice cream shop a few minutes away from the station. They talked about their day and soon enough they were at the ice cream shop. Once they ordered their shakes the girls sat down. Beca was startled when she felt her phone vibrate, so she pulled it out to view the message.

_**From Jesse: I still don't get it. Talk to her, she's awesome and supportive.** _

_**To Jesse: I just don't want to hurt her if I choose LA. I'll talk to her, but not yet.** _

_**From Jesse: fine, if you need me let me know, Becaw.** _

_**To Jesse: thanks, nerd.** _

Once the girls got their shakes they headed out the door and walked around campus.

"What's on your mind, Bec?"

"Just...stuff," she shrugged.

"You can talk to me."

"I know, I'm just trying to figure it out, you know?"

"Is it about LA?"

"Yeah," Beca looked down at her cup. "But I don't really want to talk about it right now."

Chloe frowned and took a sip of her shake.

Beca noticed her girlfriend's sadness and spoke up again, "look, Chlo. I really appreciate you caring so much. And we will talk about it, okay?"

"No Beca it's fine, I don't want to force you to tell me. I just wish I could get you to open up some more."

"I know, it's just I need to figure some things out by myself first before I talk to you about it."

Chloe nodded, "I understand."

"Thanks," she reached up to cup the girl's face. "Hey...I don't want this to make things weird okay? The first moment I figure it out, I'll let you know."

Chloe smiled, "cool. Now let's go back to my place it's getting cold."

"Yeah maybe shakes wasn't the best idea," Beca laughed.

They headed back to the girl's apartment. The two sat in Chloe's room and talked until Beca became tired. She tried to convince Chloe she could walk home, but the girl insisted that she spend the night. Now the two lay in each other's arms asleep.

* * *

It'd been a week since the two went out on their last date. Rehearsals were beginning to get a little more relaxed as Aubrey felt more comfortable with the choreography. They'd have the occasional three hour practice, but for the lost part, Aubrey was easy on the girls.

"Alright guys meet back her tonight at seven and we'll head over to the pool for the riff off tonight."

"I still don't get this," Beca stated.

"Me either," Stacie added in.

"It'll make more sense tonight," Chloe assured the group. "I know we didn't explain much, but it's more confusing when you try to explain it. It's easy, you'll catch on quick."

* * *

A few hours later they were all in the bottom of the empty pool and the riff off was about to start. Justin explained the rules and announced the first category: _ladies of the 80's_. Aubrey went to start off, but was beaten by the trebles.

After the guys started to sing _Hey Mickey_ , the BU Harmonics cut them off with _Like A Virgin_. Aubrey then explained that she would cut Barb off with _Hit Me with Your Best Shot_. She led the group and showed them how the riff off worked. They seemed to catch on, but then a girl from the High Notes tried to cut in, resulting in the High Notes getting cut off.

The next category was announced: _songs about sex_. Cynthia Rose took her chance and started the second round with _S &M_. After the team joined in, the trebles interrupted by singing _Let's Talk About Sex._ Stacie seemed annoyed, and Aubrey tried to pull her back to the group, but the girl insisted on trying one more song. Stacie interrupted the trebles with _I'll Make Love To You_ which was quickly cut off by Jesse who sang _Feels Like the First Time_. Everyone seemed to enjoy the trebles and none of the Bellas could think of a song to beat them.

All of a sudden Beca thought of a song and ran to the center to cut Jesse off. She began to rap the first verse of _No Diggity_ , earning shocked and confused looks from her teammates. After she started to sing the next verse fat Amy joined in, and then the rest of the girls participated in an awesome jam session.

After they ended the song, they thought they had sealed the deal, but Justin figured out how to let the trebles win saying Beca couldn't replace it with it's.

"Alright ladies," Aubrey said to the group. "I want you all to go home and write about everything you did wrong."

"Guys that was awesome right?"

Chloe smiled at Beca's excitement.

"Calm down Beca we still lost," Aubrey stated, making all of the girls bow their heads.

Beca was going to respond but noticed Chloe's warning look and decided not to pick a fight.

* * *

The next month the girls rehearsed for regionals. A week before the competition they began to work harder and harder in the full routine.

 _ **Love to hear**_ , Chloe sang, but had to lower her pitch as she couldn't hit the high not at the end. _**Percussion**_.

The girls landed the final pose and Aubrey signaled for them to get water.

"I should've taken that cardio tip more seriously."

"How much have you done," Aubrey asked.

"You just say it," Amy said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and she ignored the girl's response, "Chlo, you gotta hit that last note."

"I can't, it's my nodes. It hurts."

"Well then someone needs to take your solo."

"I think Beca should take it," Chloe smiled at the girl who handed her some water.

"Well that's shocking," fat Amy joked.

"It's not because of that, Amy. Beca's really talented. Yeah she's my girlfriend, but that doesn't matter right now."

"Ouch, that hurts," Beca joked.

"Aubrey someone else might want to solo," fat Amy said. "They just may be shy and not say it..."

"Well Beca doesn't seem to want to solo."

"I would love to," Beca said. "If I got to pick a new song and make an arrangement."

"Well that's not how things work."

"Aubrey," Chloe spoke up. "Maybe she has a point and we-"

"Aca-scuse me? Look I know you're talented Beca, but you have no experience in acapella, so excuse me if I don't listen to you."

Beca sat in silence with an aggravated look on her face.

"You can sing _Turn the Beat Around_ , and that's final."

"Fine, I won't solo."

"Alright."

Fat Amy put her hand on Beca's shoulder as she walked away to grab her bag.

"Fat Amy."

"Yes sir?"

"You'll solo."

"Yes," she pumped her fist in the air.

After Aubrey settled the solo issue she ended practice.

* * *

"Hey are you okay," Chloe caught up to Beca who quickly left once practice was over.

"I'm fine."

"I know Aubrey can be a little much, but she'll come around I promise."

"So far I don't think she has."

"She's just controlling."

Beca took a deep breath, "I know. I just...I know how much this means to everyone. I think we can do better."

"I know," Chloe kissed the girl on the cheek. "Wanna go get food?"

"I have to go to work," Beca frowned.

"This sucks. We haven't had a date in forever."

"After regionals, okay? I promise."

"Okay," Chloe smiled and kissed the girl before walking her to her dorm. Once the two said goodbye, Beca went to work and Chloe went home to study.

* * *

Beca had down time at the station and uploaded her new mix. It was a mashup of _Fireflies_ and _Fireman_. She named it _Fireman-flies_ and then posted the video. A few minutes after posing the video, her phone buzzed.

_**To Beca: love the new mix babe! Have fun at work, call me if you get bored xx** _

_**From Beca: thanks, but I'm actually about to get off and I need some well needed sleep.** _

_**To Beca: why don't you come over here? It's closer, plus I miss you.** _

_**From Beca: I'll be there in 5** _

Chloe smiled as she changed into her pajamas and waited for her girlfriend. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see an exhausted looking Beca.

"You look like crap."

"Thanks," Beca laughed.

"Cmon lets get to bed."

"Wow, no funny business?"

"As much as I _love_ it, I know you need your sleep."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry we haven't had a decent date recently."

"It's fine, people get busy, I totally understand, but Becs?"

"Yeah?"

"This is all that matters to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Just the little things, you know? Like how we always make sure to call each other everyday and we make time for each other everyday by walking each other home from rehearsal."

Beca smiled, "you're amazing."

"Thanks, so are you."

"And you're worth every single thing. I'd go to the ends of the earth to make you smile."

Chloe smiled, "me too," she leaned in and gave the smaller girl a kiss goodnight. The two snuggled up together and quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

It was the day of the regional performance, they were on the bus, and Chloe and Beca were sitting next to each other. Everyone else sat by themselves, but the two missed hanging out, so they spent the time on the bus catching up. Once they arrived they ended up having to run inside because they were late. They made it in time to see the sockapellas finishing their set. Aubrey said they have no talent while Beca argued that they were different.

Chloe sighed as she brought the group into a huddle. She could tell that the tension between Aubrey and Beca was only going to build, so she decided to distract them. After the pep talk they tried to do their cheer, but once again, people became confused.

"Alright that's okay," Chloe smiled. "Let's do this."

"Alright everybody, give it up for the Barden Bellas!"

The girls walked on stage and go into position. Once Aubrey blew into the pitch pipe and counted off, they started their set. Everyone on stage aside from Aubrey seemed to notice the crowd's sudden boredom. Once Chloe finished the second song and handed the mic to Amy, the tempo was quickly changed. Amy surprised everyone with her spontaneous solo for turn the beat around. The younger girls seemed to be amused while Aubrey looked angry and Chloe seemed to be worried about her best friend.

"That was awesome," Beca said as they walked off stage.

"Thanks, short stack."

Aubrey was obviously frustrated, so the girls all tried to avoid her until she calmed down. They sat in silence as they watched the trebles perform.

"Hey babe," Beca said as she snuck up behind the girl.

"Hi!"

"You were awesome, I especially loved these," Beca motioned to the girl's breasts.

Chloe laughed and playfully slapped the girl on the arm, "you did not just go there."

"I think I did."

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"Try to keep it in your pants, you two," Amy said.

"Sorry," the girls said while laughing.

After the trebles performance the results were given. The sockapellas came in third, the Bellas got second, and the trebles were in first.

"Well ladies," Aubrey smiled. "We're going to the semifinals, this means we have a lot of tough rehearsals coming. We need to perform everything exactly like we rehearse, okay? Now let's go back and celebrate!"

The girls cheered as they walked out.

* * *

"Dude I don't want to fight you," Jesse said as he set down the trophy. Once they had went on stage to get the trophy they rushed out, but were stopped by the tone hangers who were trying to pick a fight.

"C'mon just hit me."

"I'm not gonna do that!"

The Bellas saw this interaction and were slightly confused. Aubrey and Chloe knew the tonehangers were always looking for trouble, but the younger girls were knew to the acapella drama.

"What's going on," Beca asked Chloe.

"The tonehangers are always trying to pick a fight with us because they're jealous they aren't as good as us."

Beca looked at the two groups arguing with each other. She then saw a smaller guy messing with Jesse.

"Could you excuse me," Beca pushed through the group of girls.

"Beca where are you going?"

"I just need to do something."

"No Beca you can get in a lot of trouble, don't do anything."

"Jesse's my friend, I'm not gonna just let him be harassed."

"Bec."

"I'll be right back, I promise I won't get into too much trouble."

Chloe sighed as she watched her girlfriend go after one of the tonehangers.

Beca ran over to Jesse's side and tapped the tonehangers on the shoulder, "hey!"

"What do you-"

Beca interrupted his question with a swift punch across his face.

"Oh my god," Beca grabbed her hand that was now throbbing.

"Shit Chloe, Beca's gonna get us in trouble," Aubrey said to the girl as they watched the chaos unfold.

"The kraken has been unleashed," Amy said as she ran to join Beca in her fight.

Any went and grabbed the trophy as Beca tried to stop her from using it to hit the tonehanger who was currently on the ground.

"Amy don't he's already on the ground," Beca said as she reached for the trophy.

Amy went and kicked the guy in the balls which resulted in Beca yelling at her.

"Nice," Aubrey grinned as she watched Amy kick the guy.

"Oh my god, Bree we need to stop them."

"I know, I know."

* * *

"Amy stop!"

"No I want to stick it up his butt!"

"Oh cherry on top."

"Amy," Beca screamed as she finally got hold of the trophy. The two now were in a tug of war until the trophy broke off of the handle Beca was holding and smashed a window.

* * *

"Shit," Beca said as she watched the cop walk towards her.

Amy ran away shouting about her doing vertical running while the rest of the tonehangers and trebles also dispersed. Some of the Bellas even ran out of the building, Aubrey included. However, Jesse and Chloe stayed with Beca.

"Oh my god I'm so screwed."

"Relax, Bec. It was an accident," Jesse said nervously. "Just explain it to them."

"Yeah don't worry, what's the worse that could happen."

"You," the police shouted making the three jump.

"Did you do this?"

"Yes sir," Beca bowed her head. "But it was an accident. I was just trying to stop my friend from using it to hurt someone..."

"Maybe you should've left that out," Chloe whispered.

"You're under arrest, miss."

"What," the three said shocked.

"What'd I do," Beca questioned as she was getting put in handcuffs.

"You're under arrest for destruction of property."

Beca frowned and looked at her bestfriends who had panic written on their faces. The man read the girl her rights as they walked to the cop car.

"Beca!"

"Chloe, you gotta help me."

"I will, I promise."

"Don't worry, Bec. We'll get you out in no time."

* * *

After the cop took Beca away Chloe began to panic.

"Oh my god, my girlfriend just got arrested, what am I gonna do?"

"Chloe relax."

"Jesse we need to go bail her out!"

"Don't worry I'll call her dad."

"What? You can't they're not on good terms."

"What else is there to do Chloe? Beca's been arrested!"

"Fine you call him, I'm gonna go find the Bellas and get them to meet at Beca's dorm."

"You're not gonna go get her from the police station?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Wow, some girlfriend you are."

"Whatever."

"You should go with us to get Beca."

"I know, but if her dad's gonna be there I don't want to see them fight. She'll understand."

Chloe knew she should get her girlfriend from the station, but she knew if her dad was gonna be involved that she didn't want to get inbetween the two's personal problems.

"Just tell her I had a lot of homework, okay?"

"Cmon Chloe."

"Just do it, okay? I want to surprise her. I bet her dad's not gonna take it well, and I'm gonna get the Bellas over to her dorm to cheer her up."

Jesse nodded as he saw the girl's intentions.

"You know, since I'm Beca's lesbro I guess I should give you the talk."

"Don't worry Jesse, I already know."

"Okay, okay. You got wrestle up the calvary and I'll get Beca free."

"Thanks Jesse, see ya later!"

* * *

Beca was finally released after her dad bailed her out. She and Jesse got in an argument about how he shouldn't have called her dad. He now refused to pay for to go out to LA.

"Thanks a lot Jesse," she said as she got out of the car to head to her dorm.

She had a quiet walk. She thought about what her dad said. He's not paying for her to go to LA, but for some reason the girl wasn't that sad.

_**What's wrong with me? LA has been my dream for years, what's going on?** _

Beca unlocked her door and was met with a pleasant surprise.

"What up, shortstack?"

"Did you get yourself a bitch?"

Beca smiled and she acted like she was tough. Then she laughed and walked over to give Chloe a hug, "I can't believe you waited up for me."

"Of course we did."

"I'm glad you're okay Beca," Aubrey smiled.

"Thanks.."

"Now back to business. Since we're all here, I'm calling an emergency meeting."

"No.."

"First:-"

"Yay," Amy mumbled.

"The scored showed that the sockapellas _almost_ beat us. We need to perform our set exactly how we rehearsed it. _Exactly_. No surprises, Amy."

"We should be spontaneous. It's not enough to be good, we need to put ourselves out there and oh," Beca winced at how she sounded. "Geez that sounded so lame, _what is happening?_ "

Chloe laughed at the girl's antics

"Alright," Aubrey acted like she ignored the girl. "Rehearsal tomorrow, eight o'clock. Get some rest and be ready to sing and dance."

* * *

With that all of the girls left, but Chloe stayed behind to be with her girlfriend.

"Thanks for that," Beca smiled.

"Anything for you."

"It means a lot Chloe."

Chloe smiled and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"I need to talk to you about something," Beca looked up.

"Anything, I'm all ears."

"I don't think I'm gonna go out to LA."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my dad's not gonna pay for me, but there's someone keeping me here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, this girl that I really like, kinda makes me want to stay, at least until she's done with college."

The older girl smiled, "really?"

"Chloe, I gotta get something off my chest."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's great actually."

"So?"

Beca let out a sigh to calm her nerves, then she held the other girl's hand, "I know it's only been a few months, but you are possibly the best thing to ever happen to me."

Chloe sat in awe as she listened to the girl.

"I really like being with you, and I just..I think I'm falling for you. My head tells me to go to LA, but _my heart is in Atlanta_."

"Beca.."

"Chloe I think I love you. I know it's rushed, but I've never felt like this. You give me these butterflies and my heart is always racing," she pulled the girl's hand up to rest on her heart to show her.

"Wow it is beating _really_ fast."

"I don't know what to do, Chloe."

"Do what makes you happy."

"You make me happy."

Chloe smiled and kissed the girl, "I think I maybe love you too, Bec."

"Really?"

The older girl nodded and the younger girl smiled as she pulled her into a kiss.

"I think we need another date night," Beca said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I think that's a great idea."

"Stay the night with me tonight, Chlo. No funny business, just you and me together. I just...I know it sounds cliche but I just want to be close to you.."

"Of course I'll stay the night, Becs. And it's cliche, but it's sweet."

"I try," Beca joked.

Chloe laughed and went to Beca's closet to grab pajamas.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting something to sleep in, silly."

After they both changed, the girls lay in each other's arms.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"So somehow I've gotten more popular on YouTube, and I was wondering if you'd do some more videos with me..."

"I'd love to."

"Awesome. Wanna make one after rehearsal tomorrow?"

"After we're all sweaty?"

"We can shower before, _of course_."

"Deal."

"Night, Chlo."

"Night, Bec."

Chloe kissed the girl's forehead, who then reciprocated the action, and pulled her closer as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep going, you got this, thanks.


	9. Meet Mystery Musician

_3RD POV_

When Beca woke up the next day to an empty bed, she frowned. The spot next to her that used to be her girlfriend was now cold and empty. She got out of bed to get dressed for rehearsal and realized there was a note on her desk.

_**Hey babe, sorry I couldn't stay til you woke up. Aubrey was worried about where I was, and I had to get my things for practice, see you then!** _

Beca smiled at the note. Today Chloe was coming over after rehearsals to record a YouTube video with her. Beca decided that she'd do a Q&A her fans to get to know her better. Before she left to grab a smoothie before practice, Beca typed out a quick text to notify her fans of the upcoming video.

_**Hey everyone, I'm off to rehearsal, but I'm recording a Q &A with a very special guest afterwards! Post any questions you want answered and tag them with #meetmysterymusician (:** _

Once she got her smoothie, the younger girl headed to the auditorium. When she arrived she saw her girlfriend sitting at the piano with Aubrey making a plan for today's rehearsal. Both girls were distracted so Beca sneaked up being the redhead and wrapped her arms around d the girl's waist.

"Hey you," Beca smiled.

"Hi Becs!"

"How was your morning?"

"Busy. I'm sorry I left before you woke up."

"It's fine," Beca assured the other girl. "Your note was _very_ informative."

"Good."

"Hey Mitchell," Aubrey interrupted. "Do you think you can entertain yourself while the big kids work?"

"Seriously, Posen?"

Chloe looked at her best friend with a pleading look and mouthed 'be nice'.

The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed.

Beca broke the silence, "look. We didn't start off on the right foot. Chloe means a lot to me, and she wants us to be friends. If you're okay with it, I'd like for us to have a fresh start."

Aubrey shot the girl a look telling the girl to continue.

"I know you really care about her too. If we can't do this just because we're _adults_ and should be civil especially since we're teammates, then can we do this for Chloe?"

"Fine. For Chloe."

Beca smiled and extended her arm out for the other girl to shake, "friends?"

"Acquaintances," the older girl said as she shook the girl's hand.

"Whatever works for you."

Chloe smiled and brought both girls into a hug, "I love you guys."

"We love you two, Chlo."

"Yeah, Posen's right. We do and we'd do anything for you, babe."

"And that means the world to me," the redhead said as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

The three engaged in small trivial conversation, relaxing the tensions and beginning a new friendship.

* * *

Soon after Beca and Aubrey made amends the rest of the Bellas slowly started arriving. Once everyone was there, rehearsal began. Since there was only a few months until the semifinals, they had plenty of time to perfect their performance. Luckily they also had a few gig scheduled for extra rehearsal time. However, even the long time they had to practice, didn't convince Aubrey to make the practice any easier.

The blonde held practice for three hours. The girls worked perfecting their harmonies and choreography. As soon as practice ended, all of the girls were more than happy to go home. Beca stayed behind to wait for Chloe who was talking to the other captain about what they'd need to work on next time. Becs sat in her chair and played on her phone.

The small girl's attention drifted from her phone when she noticed the redhead walking towards her.

"Hey babe," she said as she stood up to grab her stuff. "Ready to go?"

"Yep! Just gotta grab my things."

"Cool, take your time."

Chloe grabbed her bag and said goodbye to Aubrey. When she got back to Beca, she looped her arm around the other girl's and they walked out of the auditorium towards the younger girl's dorm.

* * *

When the two arrived at Beca's dorm, they were happy to see that Kimmy Jin was nowhere to be found. Chloe set her bag down and quickly started to get ready for her shower. Beca turned around to see her girlfriend stripping and could feel her cheeks heating up.

" _Oh my god_ , chloe," the younger girl said as she averted her eyes from the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Relax babe," Chloe laughed. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

Beca remained silent as she walked to her closet to change.

"Besides, I've got it _all_ memorized," the redhead added with a wink.

"Alright then," Beca said as she changed into her robe.

Once both girls were ready, Beca grabbed her shower bag and they headed to the bathroom. Once they were there, they went into their separate stalls and started their showers. Beca took a quick shower, just enough so she felt clean. Chloe on the other hand took her time, relaxing under the warm water and humming to herself.

Beca finished her shower just as Chloe was starting to clean her hair.

"Hey, Bec?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot my soap, can I use yours?"

"Sure," Beca slid her bottle of soap under the shower curtain. "Hey Chlo, I'm gonna go back to the dorm and set up, alright?"

"Mkay, I'll be done soon!"

* * *

Beca set up the camera and chairs for the video. Then she went on her phone to pull up the questions for the Q&A. She was happily surprised to see that she had gotten a lot of questions. When Chloe walked in, Beca smiled at her girlfriend.

"You look nice."

"Do I not usually?"

"No you, you, um, a-always look good."

Chloe laughed at her girlfriend's awkwardness, "I'm just teasing, babe."

Beca laughed and sighed, "you ready to do this?"

"Yep, let's do it," the girl said sitting in the chair next to Beca.

"Okay so I'm doing a Q&A so my fans can get to know me more. The questions are on my phone, we'll answer them like rapid fire, to try and get as many in as possible. Sound good?"

"Totes, but where do I look?"

"There," Beca pointed at the screen.

Chloe nodded in response.

"Alright," Beca took a deep breath and turned pressed record. She looked to her girlfriend to see she was nervous, so she leaned into whisper in the girl's ear. "Don't be nervous, take a deep breath and just be you, okay?"

Chloe nodded and Beca smiled as she turned back to the camera to start her introduction.

"Uh, hey guys! I'm Beca, and this is my very special guest, Chloe," she said pointing to the girl.

"Hi," she waved to the camera.

"Today we are doing a Q&A because a lot of you don't know anything about me, so here we go," Beca picked up her phone and read the first question. " _How old are you?_ I'm nineteen, my birthday was like a few weeks after I started here."

"I didn't know that," Chloe said shocked.

"Yeah, well you never asked."

Chloe stuck her tongue out at the girl and then proceeded to answer the question, "I'm twenty. I turn twenty one in like a month."

"I did not know that."

"You never asked," the older girl mocked.

"Very mature, Beale."

The two laughed and then Chloe grabbed the phone from Beca and read the next question, " _what year of school are you in?_ I'm a senior."

"Freshman."

"In college," the two said in unison.

"You're a young senior," Beca laughed.

"You're an old freshman," Chloe teased.

"Moving on," the brunette took her phone back. " _What activities do you do?_ Well we both are in an a capella group, the Barden Bellas, and I work at the radio station for Barden."

"I'm just in the Bellas."

"You're still cool."

"Thanks."

"Next question, uh... _what's the craziest thing you've ever done?_ "

Chloe laughed as she realized what she was going to use.

"You alright there, Red?"

"Yeah, I just was thinking about the craziest thing I've ever done."

"Care to share?"

"The shower incident."

Beca laughed as she realized what the girl was talking about, "I think I have to agree. That was _pretty_ crazy. So for those who don't know, um we," Beca motioned between the two. "Met in a shower. She barged in while I was singing Titanium."

"Yeah, but I had seen her earlier in the year and asked her to join the Bellas, but she turned me down," Chloe frowned.

"But in the bathroom she had heard me singing it, so then you know she _walked into my shower and made me sing a duet with her_ after telling me I should join the Bellas."

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it," she pushed the smaller girl lightly.

"It was the highlight of my life," Beca joked.

"I enjoyed it too, _weirdo_."

Beca winked at the girl before looking at the next question. She laughed to herself before reading it out loud, " _who is that girl in the cup mash-up video? My friend and I love it, but couldn't help but notice the chemistry between you two. Is there something more going on?_ "

"Oh man," Chloe laughed awkwardly.

"Do you want to tell them?"

Chloe shrugged.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Beca laughed lightly. "I can edit this out."

"No let's tell them."

Beca looked back at the camera, "the girl in my other video, is this lovely one over here, Chloe. And she is my girlfriend."

Chloe smiled at the camera, "girlfriend," she said pointing at Beca.

"Alright, next question. _Can you and that girl from the other video sing another song together? If you can, can you sing Charlie Puth's Marvin Gaye?_ "

"I love that song!"

Beca smiled at her, "do you want to sing it with me?"

"I'd love to."

"Alright," she looked back at the camera. "So we're gonna sing it, but we'll do it after this, so it'll be posted after this along with just the audio bit."

"Awesome," Chloe said to the younger girl.

"Cool, next question: um... _when is your birthday?_ August fourteenth, how about you babe?"

"December twelfth."

"Good to know."

"Yeah, gimme," the older girl said reaching for the phone. "I wanna read the next one."

"Go ahead."

" _What's your favorite piece of clothing?_ Mine is this pink shirt that's got these like gold studs all over the front."

"Mmm...that's a nice shirt. I like that blue dress you had on at the activities fair that was nice too."

"Yeah it was. Now tell the people what your favorite piece of clothing is."

"Um it's probably a tie between my purple and black flannel and my light gray flannel."

"I thought for sure you were gonna say your dark gray jeans," Chloe joked.

"Those are great," Beca admitted. "They're comfy."

"Plus you look great in them."

"You been checking me out, Beale?"

"Not any more than you do me, Mitchell."

"I can't help that my girlfriend is the most beautiful specimen on earth."

"Thanks but that's you."

"As much as I disagree with you, we're not fighting about this on here. I have a reputation to uphold."

Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Beca sighed as she read the next question. " _What's your favorite movie?_ I don't watch movies."

"She's weird. I love Grease, but I'm a fan of the Breakfast Club too."

"That's Jesse's favorite one, what's so great about it?"

"You have to watch it to understand."

"Then I guess I'll never find out."

"We'll discuss this later too," Chloe said with a chuckle.

Chloe looked at the phone and read another question, " _where are you from?_ Tampa, but Georgia is like my second home thanks to Barden."

"I'm from Maine uh Portland to be exact, but we moved down to Atlanta. Then my mom went out to Seattle after they split so I went with her. But now I'm back," Beca said with an awkward smile.

"Well I'm glad you came back."

"Honestly, I am too."

The two shared a soft smile until Beca looked away and grabbed her phone back from her girlfriend.

"Alright, last question. _What are your plans for the holidays?_ Probably just staying here. Might see if my dad will let me go to Seattle to visit my mom."

"I hope you don't end up staying at Barden for the holidays, that'd get lonely," Chloe pouted.

"I'm used to being alone."

"Well, don't get used to it, I'm here now, always."

"Thanks," Beca smiled. "So what're your plans?"

"For thanksgiving and Christmas I'll probably go back to Tampa to see my folks. But Bree and I may stay here for Thanksgiving, so that's subject to change, but Christmas I'll definitely be in Tampa."

"Awesome," Beca smiled. "I've never been to Florida."

"Maybe you can come with me over break."

"I'll think about it," the brunette smiled at her girlfriend and then turned her head back to the camera to end the video. "Alright guys, a huge thanks to everyone who sent in questions. I know I didn't answer all of them on here. If you really want to know just DM me on twitter or ask me on Tumblr. If you liked stuff like this, comment below. Thanks for joining us! Oh and we'll record the video of us singing that song, and I'll post the video along with just the audio bit, like I do with all of my mixes, right after this one. Have a great day guys," Beca and Chloe waved goodbye before the smaller girl ended the recording.

After editing a few bits and adding some background music, Beca posted the video on YouTube and sent out a link and other promo things to her social media sites to notify her fans.

Chloe's phone buzzed and she laughed as she read the notification out loud, "new video from BecMitch: Q&A #meetmysterymusician."

Beca laughed in response as she looked up the lyrics and audio to the song they were requested to sing.

"Um ... Chlo, is this song about sex?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

* * *

Beca and Chloe listened to the song and worked out the harmonies and who would sing what part. Then Beca made a basic arrangement to play in the background. It copied the original song, but also had its own unique style that Beca added. Once they practiced it a few times, Beca set up the camera again and hit record. She introduced them again, and explained why they were making the video. Once she stopped talking she hit play on the track she had just made, and began to sing.

 _ **Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn,**_ Chloe joined in. __**Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

Beca started to sing the first verse on her own, _ **we got this king size to ourselves.**_

_**Don't have to share with no one else** _

_**Don't keep your secrets to yourself  
It's kama sutra show and tell** _

_**Woah**_ , Chloe took over. _**There's lovin' in your eyes  
That pulls me closer  
Ooh it pulls me closer,**_ Beca echoed.  
 __ **It's so subtle**  
so subtle  
I'm in trouble  
in trouble  
But I'd love to be in trouble with you, the two girls harmonized.

 _ **Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on,**_ Beca sang with a smile.

 _ **You got the healing that I want,**_ Chloe sang to her girlfriend.

 _ **Just like they say it in the song,**_ they sang together.  
 _ **Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got to give it up to me**_, the two continued to harmonize. Beca took the high notes while Chloe sang the low ones.  
 __ **I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

Chloe looked to her girlfriend who gave her a smile, encouraging her to take the next verse, __**and when you leave me all alone**  
I'm like a stray without a home  
I'm like a dog without a bone  
I just want you for my own  
I got to have you babe

 _ **Woah**_ , Beca began to sing as she subconsciously moved closer to the other girl.  
 _ **There's lovin' in your eyes  
That pulls me closer  
Ooh it pulls me closer, **_now Chloe echoed the younger girl  
It's so subtle  
 __ **So subtle**  
I'm in trouble  
in trouble  
But I'd rather be in trouble with you, the two girls looked at each other while they sang.

 _ **Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on,**_ this time Chloe took over the high notes as Beca countered with a lower harmony.  
 __ **Ooh babe, you got the healing that you want  
Like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on,

Beca sang out the last note as Chloe moved on to the next line.  
 _ **You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song,**_ Beca rejoined the other girl.  
 _ **Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe  
You got to give it up to me,**_ the two continued to move closer to each other.  
 _ **I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
Just like they say it in a song**_, Beca sang softly.  
 __ **Until the dawn,** the redhead smiled reaching out for the girl's hand.

 _ **Let's Marvin Gaye get it on,**_ they smiled as their voices molded into one before the song ended.

Neither could deny the tension between them as they sat in silence staring at each other once the song ended. But neither chose to do anything about it. Chloe gave the girl a soft smile, and the younger girl returned the gesture. Beca cleared her throat as she turned back to the camera and smiled before she cut the camera off.

"That was...fun," Chloe said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Beca said as she uploaded the two files to her page.

"I know the song was kinda..."

"Awkward?"

"I was gonna say forward, but _that works too_."

Beca laughed, "I mean we're dating, why is this so weird between us?"

"I don't know," Chloe shook her head. "But I don't mind it. I know you're new to this relationship stuff, so I just want to make you comfortable."

"Well thanks," the brunette kissed the girl in the lips. "It means a lot."

"Of course. I'd do anything for you. I love you Beca. Not just as my best friend, but as my girlfriend, no 'kinda,' 'sorta,' 'think,' or 'maybes'. I love you."

"I know. I love you too, you're my best friend and my girlfriend, and I can't wait to see where this goes."

"Me either."

The two shared a brief kiss , when they separated, neither girl could keep their smiles off of their faces.

"Hey so speaking of break, I know you don't want to stay at Barden for Thanksgiving...do you want to come home with me? That way you're not all alone and stuff. I mean you don't have to if you don't-"

Beca silenced her with a kiss, and when she pulled away she smiled, "You're cute when you're nervous. And I'd love to join you for Thanksgiving."

"Really?"

"You think I'd lie to you?"

"No, but I just...I don't know..expected you to reject my invitation."

"Well I wasn't going to. A: you're my girlfriend and I honestly have a hard time say no to you, beautiful. B: you're right, I don't want to stay here. I'll be koneky. I can't fly out to Seattle to be with my mom for two days and I don't want to stay with my dad and the stepmonster. Thank you, for inviting me, I'd love to join you, Chlo."

"Then it's set. I'll call my mom tomorrow to let her know."

"Awesome."

Chloe nodded as she moved to sit on the bed. Beca followed and she let Chloe rest her head on her shoulder.

"Hey, Becs...can I ask you something? You don't have to answer it if you don't want."

Beca had wrapped her arm around Chloe's a d started to play with her hair, "sure, Chlo."

"What happened between your parents, why do you hate your dad so much?"

"Wow, that's a loaded question, Red," the younger girl joked lightening the mood a bit. "When I was seven, my dad was always working. I mean he's a professor, so we always assumed he was doing faculty stuff or grading. One day I came home from school, and I heard my dad's voice. He was yelling and I walked closer and could hear my mom sobbing while she was yelling back at him. I guess my mom figured out my dad was having an affair, and she finally confronted him about it." Beca's nose began to run, so she started to sniffle. Chloe noticed the change in demeanor and sat up, pulling be girl closer to her to comfort her as she spoke. "Then after I could hear they were done fighting I walked into the living room where they were and it was just a wreck. My mom looked heartbroken, not just because of what she had been told, but at the realization that I heard their conversation. My dad, he just...he didn't even say goodbye. All I know is he left the room, and we thought he was just going out to give us some time to think, but he never came back. The next day I woke up and my mom was packing our things into the car, and we were off to Seattle."

"Beca..."

"My dad left us, that's why I'm not good at relationships," Beca began to cry. Chloe pulled her in for a hug and comforted the sobbing girl. "I'm so sorry chloe. I know you want this relationship to work, and I know there's a lot of things you still want to do, but I'm just scared to lose you like I lost my dad. I'm still so angry and upset with him. I've lost faith in relationships, that's why things are so weird with us. I don't know how to be in one, I'm sorry."

"Beca don't apologize. It's understandable how you feel about relationships. What your dad did was a pretty dick move, and I'm sorry you ever had to go through that. But you don't need to apologize about us, okay" Chloe pulled the girl's wet face up look at her. "I love you no matter what. Best friend and girlfriend, that's me, okay? I'm not leaving. Ever. I don't care how fast or slow our relationship moves, as long as we're together."

Beca gave the girl as sad grin as she rested her head on Chloe's chest. She was still crying, but the older girl was making her feel better, "How did I get so lucky? I love you so much. You've changed so much of the way I feel about relationships, and it's scary, but it's like the fear you have before you get on a rollercoaster. You're excited and nervous, you know?"

Chloe smiled, "I know Beca."

"That's how you make me feel everyday. Like anytime I look at you I just get this good weird feeling and I just don't know what to do with it."

"Me too," Chloe nodded as she pulled the shorter girl in for a kiss. "I love you so much," she said after the kiss.

The two sat talking about little things. Chloe managed to cheer the younger girl up, but she wanted to stay with her because she knew the girl wanted someone to be with. Suddenly Chloe's phone went off.

"Hello?"

_"Chloe where the hell are you? You promised we'd have our movie night tonight!"_

"Oh my god, Bree I'm so sorry."

Beca mouthed to the girl, 'you can go, it's okay.'

Chloe mouthed back , 'sorry.'

_"It's fine, just pick up the food on your way home, I called Top's China, they'll have our food ready in ten."_

"Cool, I'll be home soon, bye."

Chloe ended the phone call and grabbed her things.

"I'm so sorry, Beca."

"Don't worry about it, go home, I've had you to myself all day."

"I don't mind being with you all day."

"Neither do I, but I think a certain blonde is jealous."

Chloe shrugged, "she'll get over it. Would you like to join us?"

"Nah I don't want to impose on girl night."

"No its fine, you two need some bonding time anyways, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think me barging into your plans will make our friendship bloom."

Chloe laughed, "okay fine."

"I'll only be a phone call away."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Beca hugged her girlfriend and they shared a quick kiss before saying goodbye.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey were in the middle of watching _The Lion King_ when the redhead felt her phone go off.

_**From Beca: Hey babe, wanna go out tomorrow, you me and blondie?** _

_**To Beca: Sounds fun, what's the plan?** _

_**From Beca: Go to the diner then go to a bar.** _

_**To Beca: We're too young to get into a bar :(** _

_**From Beca: Don't worry I know a place ;) just convince your friend.** _

_**To Beca: Will do, now I gotta get back to the movie!** _

_**From Beca: Fine :P love you xx** _

_**To Beca: Love you too xx** _

"Was that Beca," Aubrey asked in a harsh tone.

"Yeah she invited us to hangout tomorrow."

Aubrey looked surprised, "really?"

"She wants to go to the diner and then out to a bar."

"Aren't you two a little young?"

Chloe shrugged, "she said she knew a place."

"I don't know, sounds like I'd be a third wheel on a date."

"Then invite that boy, Jesse."

"What?"

"Cmon I know he likes you, he was all over you at that party. Plus he's kinda cute. Just ask him to tag along."

"He's a treble."

"I never said you has to kiss him or anything, just invite him to hangout with us."

"Fine," the blonde said as the other girl beamed up and down with happiness. "It'll be nice to have someone to talk to while you two have eye sex."

"We do not do that."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "whatever you say, Chlo."

"Whatever, Bree," Chloe said with a laugh as she went back to watching the movie.

This time Aubrey sent out a text,

_**To Jesse: you me Beca and Chloe are going out tomorrow night don't make any plans.** _

_**From Jesse: it's a date ;)** _

_**To Jesse: hardly** _

_**From Jesse: you'll cave...eventually**_.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and set her phone down.

 _ **Tomorrow's gonna be interesting,**_ the girl thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everything!


	10. Night Out

_3RD POV_

The next day, Beca woke up and got dressed for rehearsals. Luckily it was Saturday, so rehearsals weren't until ten which gave Beca more time to work on mixes and get food. When it came time to leave, Beca grabbed her things and headed to the auditorium. She was surprised to see that Chloe was the only person there when she arrived.

"Where's the control freak?"

"Be nice, Bec."

"Fine, but that _doesn't_ answer my question."

"She left the layout for today at the apartment so she's running back to get it."

"So we're alone," Beca smirked as she moved closer to the girl.

Chloe nodded and pulled her closer, "now how about a better greeting?"

"If I must," the small girl said sarcastically as she leaned in to kiss the other girl.

Chloe leaned against the piano and pulled the younger girl along with her as she depended the kiss. Soon enough Chloe flipped the two so Beca's back was resting against the side of the piano. They seemed to get caught in the moment as Chloe lifted the smaller girl up to sit on the piano, causing her to lean up to continue their make out session. Both girls lost track of time and were startled when they heard Cynthia Rose and Stacie.

"Damn girls," Cynthia said. "I know y'all a thing, but keep it rated g."

"Seriously guys," Stacie nodded. "As much as I love sex, I don't think I want to see you two getting it on on top of the piano."

"We weren't gonna go _that far,_ " Chloe laughed.

"What's up guys," Amy asked as she walked in the door.

"We caught the happy couple making out on the piano," Stacie said calmly.

"Well, I did not expect that."

As the rest of the girls walked in more jokes and comments were made about the couple making out on the piano. Finally Aubrey walked in curious as to what the girls were talking about.

"What's going on, why aren't you all warming up?"

"Sorry Bree we got distracted," Chloe smiled.

"About what?"

"Just stuff," Beca commented. "Nothing major."

"We caught Beca and Chloe making out on the piano," Amy spoke up.

" _Excuse you_ , it was me and Stacie that caught them."

"Whatever," the blonde replied.

"Chloe you know my rules about the piano."

"What rules," Beca asked.

"Aubrey doesn't want any funny business happening in the auditorium, especially on the piano."

"Oops, my bad, Aubrey."

"Just don't do it again," Aubrey shot to the girl before clapping her hands together. "Alright guys let's get started."

After three more hours of practicing the same routine, Aubrey ended practice. Once Beca grabbed her things she walked over to the co-captains.

"Hey guys, we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. "Aubrey invited Jesse."

"Oh," Beca said giving the blonde a surprised look. "Awesome, I'm sure he's excited."

"He better not get his hopes up," Aubrey said with a straight face.

"C'mon Aubrey he's a nice guy, you don't have to date. Being friends with a treble isn't against tradition."

"Whatever, what time are you getting us?"

"Uh Jesse and I will walk over from the station and get you, so like 7 maybe an-"

"We're walking," Aubrey asked disgusted by the thought.

"When did I mention walking?"

"Seriously Bree let her finish what she was saying."

"I'm getting my dad's truck. We'll drive over to the diner, then go to a bar I know."

"Cool," Aubrey said.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend's actions, "We'll be ready by then, and as much as Aubrey will deny it, she can't wait for tonight either."

"Cool, well I better go, I'll see you both later," Beca waved at Aubrey and kissed Chloe on the cheek.

Chloe kissed her back and Aubrey just nodded and the three went their separate ways.

* * *

"Jesse it's not a double date, it's just a night out with friends, yes Chloe and I are dating, but it's hardly a date."

"Not fair, you and Chloe are gonna be all over each other tonight, Aubrey's just gonna sit there and make things weird."

"That's not my fault," Beca laughed. "Honestly I think she likes you, it's just the dumb oath to never date a treble."

"Really? Why?"

"It's tradition," the girl shrugged as she placed a CD on the shelf.

"Well I'm gonna get Aubrey to go on a date with me, you'll see."

"Good luck with that."

The two continued to talk as they stacked CDs. Jesse was in the middle of teasing the girl about her relationship when Luke walked out of the booth.

"Jesse I'm starving, so-"

"What you want me to grab you lunch," Jesse asked with an annoyed look on his face.

Luke hummed in response as he grinned.

"You should probably lay off the burgers, you're not gonna be 22 forever."

Luke lifted up his shirt revealing his toned abs, "yeah I think I'm good."

"He's good," Beca chuckled. "You're good."

Jesse sighed as he began to walk out, "to be continued, Mitchell."

Once jesse left Beca walked up to the booth where Luke a had gone back to talk about the next track. When he finished talking and pressed play, Beca taped on the glass. Luke smiled and stood up to open the door.

"What's up, Becky?"

"Uh," she stuttered as she pulled out a USB with her name and yesterday's date on it. "Here's my new mixes, if you want to play anything..."

"Yeah, I'll put it on the pile."

"Cool," Beca said awkwardly as she walked back to the bin of CDs to continue her job.

Luke closed the door to the booth and set the girl's drive onto a pile where all of her other ones were.

Beca was aware of the pile, Luke never played any of her music, but she was hoping one day someone or something would convince him to listen to it.

* * *

After jesse got back the two went back to talking about their plans for the night. It was getting slow around 4 so the two were able to sit and relax for the last part of their shift. Luke let them go early, so they went to go get Beca's dad's truck from his office.

"Hey, Bec."

"Hey, dad. Can I get the car now?"

"Yeah about that. You can use the truck tonight, but I need a ride back to the house. Sheila called and she wants to go out for dinner."

"Fine. Oh you remember Jesse, right?"

"Yes, you were the one who called me about Beca getting arrested."

"Yes sir."

"Well Beca's lucky to have you, I wish you two the best."

"Uh thanks, but we're not together."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, she's actually dating Chloe."

"Really? She never told me that," Dr. Mitchell said as he looked at the girl.

"Well you never asked. Now can we go? I have to get Chloe and Aubrey at 5."

"Sure."

Once they were all in the truck, it was a short, uncomfortable drive to her father's house. They dropped the professor off, then Beca drove back to campus.

"Why're things so tense between you two," Jesse asked breaking the silence.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm your best friend, you can talk to me."

"Look, I know you care about me. And I care about you, but I just..it's not something I like to talk about, okay?"

"Alright."

Once they arrived at the girl's apartment, Jesse quickly hopped out of the truck. Beca followed and they walked into the apartment complex.

"Shit," Jesse said as they stood outside of the door. "Should I have gotten her flowers? What if I embarrass myself tonight? Bec you gotta help me out. Be my wingman."

"Dude, sack up. It's _just_ a night out with friends, it's not a date. Just relax and have fun. Worry about you and Aubrey's dating situation later."

Jesse nodded and Beca rolled her eyes as she knocked on the door.

"Hi," Chloe said as she opened the door. "You guys are early."

"Oh well, we can come back later if you'd like," Beca teased.

"Shut up, weirdo. Come on in, Bree is still getting ready."

The two walked in and sat down in the living room. Beca and Chloe shared the sofa while Jesse sat across from them in the arm chair feeling like a third wheel.

"So," he spoke up. "Where are we going tonight?"

"The diner then a bar my friend owns."

"What diner?"

"Oh it's right outside campus, it's called Al's," Chloe smiled. "My grandad owns the place."

"Cool, and are we even able to get into this bar, Bec?"

"Yeah, like I said, my friend works there, he'll get us in and get us any drinks we want."

"Awesome."

"Dude, where's Aubrey, what's taking her so long?"

"I'm right here," the blonde said as she walked into the living room.

All three went silent as the girl walked in. Jesse was in a trance while Chloe and Beca simply turned to look at the girl and smile.

"I love that dress on you, Bree."

"You look nice, Posen."

"Thanks," she smiled and looked at Jesse.

"Wow," he said in awe. "You look...great."

"Well thanks you do too."

Beca and Chloe watched the two's awkward exchange and stared at each other with the same look.

"Wow," Beca finally broke the silence. "The tension in here is thick enough to swim in, let's go to the diner guys, I'm starving."

Chloe laughed and grabbed her girlfriend's hand before they headed towards the door. Jesse followed and went to open the door for them to leave. He held the door open and smiled as the girls all walked out. When Aubrey passed him he couldn't help but let his gaze linger and little bit.

"Very subtle, Swanson," Beca teased her friend.

"Shut up."

* * *

The four walked to Beca's truck, Jesse ended up sitting in the backseat with Aubrey while Chloe and Beca sat in the front together.

"Why do we have to be in the back?"

"I think you know why, blondie."

"Stop calling me that," Aubrey hissed.

"It's just a nickname, Bree," Chloe said with a small laugh.

"Yeah just pick on Bec with her height," Jesse chimed in.

"Posen if you do that I swear," Beca shit a challenging glad to the girl in the backseat.

"Glad to see you two getting along," the redhead joked.

"It's a work in progress, babe."

Beca started the truck and they were off to the diner. It was a quick trip. Once they arrived Beca got out of the truck and ran over to Chloe's side to open her door.

"M'lady," she said with a smile.

"Dork," Chloe laughed and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"But you love it."

"Yes I do."

Beca held the door open for Aubrey and helped her get out of the truck by offering her a hand as she stepped down.

"Thanks," Aubrey smiled. "It's a nice truck."

"Yeah, Bec. I can't believe your dad let us use it."

"He lets me do whatever, he owes me."

* * *

Once inside the diner, Chloe and Beca sat very close to each other while Jesse and Aubrey sat as if they were preteens on a first date. The two girls whispered small conversations to each other about their other friends ds while they waited for the food. Once it finally arrived, Beca couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Wow, you guys are making this so awkward."

"Shut up, Mitchell."

"Look I'm just gonna a say it. You guys clearly have some sort of tension. So either sack up and get over them or ignore them and act natural. We're all adults here."

"We do not have tension," Aubrey stuttered out.

"You kinda do," Chloe giggled. "But it's cute."

"Remember when we had all that tension?"

"Yeah but most of that was only because of the shower incident."

Beca laughed and kissed the girl quickly, "thank God for showers."

Chloe hummed in agreement and smiled.

"Ew," Aubrey said. "Can you guys be any more cheesy?"

"Seriously guys," Jesse joked. "Stop being so gross."

They all laughed and went back to their food.

After dinner they all went back to the truck. Beca and Chloe were hand in hand and Jesse had given his jacket to Aubrey since it had gotten cooler once the sun went down.

"Jump in guys," Beca opened the door for them to crawl in the back.

"Next time we're taking my car," Aubrey grumbled.

"It's not a total bust," Jesse said trying to be optimistic. "At least the seats are comfy."

"Alright, you next Chlo."

Chloe jumped in and Beca shut the door before walking around to get in the driver's seat.

"Alright, who's ready to go get drunk?"

"Me," everyone raised their hand.

"Alright," Beca laughed.

"Wait we need a designated driver, guys."

"Oh right," Beca thought. "I'll just have one beer, then go to water, is that okay?"

"Fine by me," Chloe smiled. "Everyone else okay with that?"

"Yep," the two in the backseat said in unison.

It was thirty minute drive and the group found themselves singing along to mixes that Beca had made.

"I gotta admit, Beca. You've got some talent."

"Thanks, Aubrey."

"That's amazing, Beca. I can't believe Luke won't play any of it "

"Still," Chloe asked, raising her voice.

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't think they're any good," Beca shrugged.

"I don't think it's that. I think he hasn't listened to them yet," Jesse said honestly. "He just puts them on the pile, but I don't think he's even touched them. He underestimates your talent."

"He's not the only one," Beca pointed the statement to the blonde, but also to her father.

"Subtle," Chloe whispered in the girl's ear.

The rest of the trip was quick, Beca just drove in silence as she let the rest of the group talk and sing along. Chloe noticed the girl's silence, but decided she would confront her about it later.

"Alright guys," Beca sighed as she pulled into the parking spot and parked the car. "Just act normal, sure we're underage but no one will no unless we make it obvious, and again, I got a connection in this bar, so they'll give us alcohol."

"Let's do this," Jesse smiled.

Chloe got out first so everyone else could climb out. Beca walked around to the other side to hold her girlfriend's hands. Once everyone was out of the truck, they headed inside.

"Beca," a guy from behind the bar screamed. "Yo are you the DJ tonight?"

"Does it look like it," Beca yelled at her friend.

He shrugged a response and beca laughed as she led them all over to meet the bartender.

"Guys this is Jacob. Jacob this is Aubrey and Jesse," she said pointing towards them. "And this, is my lovely girlfriend, Chloe."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Jacob like she said, but most people just call me Jake."

They all nodded and mumbled hellos.

"Can I get you guys anything?"

"Get me a Sam Adams," Beca smiled.

"I'll have a bourbon and coke," Chloe said.

Aubrey ordered a glass of red wine and jesse ordered the same as Beca.

"Thanks," Beca said after Jake handed the group their last drink. "Hey is Mike working tonight?"

"No, he and Jess are out on a date."

"Nice."

"Yeah, you know Bec if you want to jump up there and DJ the guy up there could really use some help."

"I'll think about it," Beca said as she turned back to the group. "Alright let's go get a table and then hit the dance floor."

The group found a small booth that was right next to the dance floor. They repeated the seating that was at the diner except the blonde and the boy didn't act as awkward around each other.

After a few sips of their respective drinks, the group decided to go dancing. Chloe and Beca kept their drinks with them while Jesse and Aubrey left theirs on the table. The DJ was playing good mixes, but the group all came to the agreement that Beca would be better. Beca and Chloe danced close to each other. Chloe's arm wrapped around the younger girl's waist and they continued to move their bodies closer and closer.

Jesse and Aubrey bounced around to the music, but spent a majority of the time trying to talk over the noise. The pair soon missed their drinks and went to sit back at the table. Since Beca and Chloe decided to stay on the dance floor they were able to sit across from each other to talk.

"So you're the leader of the Bellas, right?"

"Yep, and you're a treble."

"Yes I am, so why won't you go on a date with me?"

"Because I swore to _never_ have sexual relations with a treble."

"Why would you do that," Jesse laughed as he took a sip of beer.

"It was an oath, it's tradition."

"Traditions were meant to be broken. Things change."

"You don't understand."

"No you're right, I don't. All I know is I really like this girl, but she's sworn to some weird oath, that probably means nothing except to not stray from tradition."

"I'm sorry Jesse."

"Don't you like me too? Or are you batting for the other team, like Beca?"

"No, I like guys, and I like you, but..."

"The oath, yeah I know."

"You're mad?"

"I just wouldn't let silly words get in the way of my feelings."

Jesse finished his beer and headed to the bar to get another before joining Beca and Chloe back on the dancefloor. Aubrey was left in the booth, feeling both angered and upset about what Jesse said. She was conflicted about the boy.

 _ **If only he wasn't a treble. Traditions end**_ , Aubrey thought to herself. _ **It's not that big of a deal, half of the Bellas don't even care about the oath.**_

Aubrey finished her wine and joined the rest of the group. Beca and Chloe were now grinding. The older girl was facing Aubrey but her focus was all on Beca. She moved her hips along to the beat and would occasionally get impossibly closer to the girl. Beca moved her hips along with Chloe's, but the older girl was much more experienced with this style of dancing.

* * *

Later in the night Jesse and Aubrey weren't surprised when they couldn't find the other two members of the group. Aubrey went to the bathroom and found the two making out. Beca was sitting on the counter of the sink while Chloe was in between the girl's legs. Neither looked up as the blonde walked in, they were too distracted by each other.

* * *

After the duos make out session they headed back to find the other two. When they made it to the table they saw that Jesse and Aubrey were simply just glaring at them.

"Hey guys."

"Beca are you drunk," Aubrey asked angrily. "You're the designated driver."

"Relax, I only had that one beer. I've been drinking water ever since."

"Yeah Bree you can trust her, and she made sure I stopped after my second drink."

"So you two making out," Aubrey began to ask when Beca interrupted.

"Was just us not being able to keep our hands off of each other and wanting a little privacy. You don't have to be drunk to make out in a bathroom, Posen."

"Whatever."

"Anyways have you two figured your shit out?"

"What," Jesse asked.

"You know, you're thing or whatever is going on."

Neither of the two replied. Beca smirked as she watched them and sat down across from them.

"God this music sucks," Chloe frowned.

"Sorry, babe. I'll see what I can do."

Beca got up and walked over to the bar, "hey Jake, can I go up in the booth?"

"Knock yourself out, kiddo."

Beca smiled and ran up to the ladder that ran up to where the DJ was.

"Hey can I play something?"

"Sure," the guy yelled over the music.

"Thanks."

Beca took the headphones and put them on. Then she went through the guy's songlist.

"Look you've got good taste in music, but you gotta work on your mixes okay? They get old if you do all of the same types. Mix it up a little."

Beca looked through more music and saw two songs she liked. She rested the mouse over the first track and turned on the mic.

"Hey guys it's me, Beca. I'm just gonna relieve this guy for a bit. If you have any requests let me know. I hope you like these mixes."

She played the first track and mixed the song together with her other choice. It was a rough mix of Problem and Promises. She saw her friend's dancing and noticed Chloe dancing and wished she could join her. She caught the redhead's attention and motioned for her to come up. Chloe then joined her and until they left, Beca mixed and gave Chloe a basic lesson on DJing.

* * *

The ride home was a lot better than the ride there. Jesse and Aubrey seemed to never stop talking. Chloe would join in on the conversation and Beca would occasionally add her little comments.

The first stop was to drop off Aubrey. Chloe had decided to stay the night at Beca's dorm. Aubrey got out of the truck and Jesse followed because he wanted to walk her inside.

"Seriously Jesse you didn't have to, but thanks."

"Anytime."

When they got to the door Aubrey turned to the boy before she unlocked it.

"I had a great time tonight. It was cool getting to know you, and Beca's not half bad."

"Yeah, she's great."

Aubrey leaned in and kissed the boy on the cheek. Before she pulled away she whispered in his ear, "Maybe you're right." She quickly unlocked her door and went inside, leaving Jesse happily confused.

When Jesse got back in the truck he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"What's up, Jesse?"

"What?"

"Why the big grin," Beca laughed.

"No reason."

"Sure," Chloe said joining in the teasing.

"Would you just drive?"

"Fine."

They dropped Jesse off and headed back to the dorm. They decided to park Beca's dad's truck back at his office. On the Beca gave the older girl her jacket because she was cold. Luckily Beca brought the jacket she usually sleeps in, so the oversized black jacket fit Chloe.

"Tonight was fun," Chloe smiled.

"Yeah it was, I just can't believe Aubrey and Jesse didn't do anything."

"That's none of our business though, Bec."

"I know, but they're like middle schoolers, it's funny."

"It is, but they'll figure everything out."

"You're right. I just want them both to be happy."

"I thought you didn't care about Aubrey?"

"I mean. Yeah she's a bitch sometimes, but after tonight, I'm starting to think she'd be a cool friend. Plus you care about her, so that's enough for me."

The redhead's smile widened as she listened to her girlfriend, "I'm so happy to hear about that."

When they reached the younger girl's dorm, they quickly changed into pajamas. Beca took her jacket back and Chloe threw on an oversized white t-shirt.

"Thanks again for the great night."

"Anytime, babe."

"Night, Bec. I love you."

"I love you too, Chlo. Goodnight."

Beca leaned over and kissed the girl on the forehead before she turned on her side to sleep. Chloe moved closer to the smaller girl and wrapped her arms around her. Now that both girls were comfortable, they quickly found themselves drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It'd been a little over a week since the group all went to hang out. Beca and Chloe had been spending more nights together. Neither would admit it, but ever since the other night, they found it difficult to sleep without the other. Aubrey and Jesse began to sneak around. Both had admitted their feelings to each other that night, and only a few days after, Aubrey scheduled a secret date with him. Bellas rehearsals were getting more intense, but as the week came to an end, Aubrey was being a little more relaxed.

Today the girl's had an easy practice. They worked on harmonies and choreography. Since Aubrey still hadn't changed the set, it didn't take long for them to reach Aubrey's idea of acceptable.

"Alright ladies," Aubrey said. "I'm calling it. Nice job today. We'll work harder after thanksgiving break. Remember we only have a few months until the semis. We have three gigs between now and then to really _nail_ our performance."

"Yeah, but don't worry too much, we'll get there," Chloe spoke up to lighten the mood. "Remember to be back to campus on the 27th. If you can't make it we understand, families come first and things happen, but try your best to be back on time. And please try and do some cardio on break. But have fun, guys."

"But don't get too crazy, be safe, _please_. Hands in."

After another failed attempt to sing 'ah' on the right count, the girls dispersed. Beca went over to grab her things, so she could get to the station. Chloe noticed her rushing and decided to see if she was okay.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah, practice just went a little late, so I don't want to be late for my job."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah I'll see you tonight though, babe."

"Okay," Chloe smiled. "Hey has Luke played any of your stuff?"

"No, not yet," Beca frowned. "But hey, it's alright."

"I know you're not okay with it, Bec."

"Lok, Chlo, I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. And no-" Beca stopped Chloe from speaking. "I'm not shutting you out, I just can't be late today."

"Can we talk about this tonight?"

"Yes, if you want you can have my dorm key," the small girl said pulling it out of her pocket. "Can you pick up the bag and box on my bed? It'll save me a trip tonight."

"Yeah sure."

"Awesome, thanks."

"What time does your shift end?"

"Nine."

"Okay, I'll be up."

"Cool, see ya Chloe. Love you."

"Love you too," Chloe's smile faded as she watched the girl walk away. She knew the girl didn't mean to push her out. But it felt like she was. Chloe shook the thoughts from her head and sighed.

"You ok," Aubrey asked the girl.

"Yeah, Beca's just being closed off, again."

"That's just Beca. She seemed like she needed to get to work, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah, she's coming over tonight so we can just leave from here tomorrow."

"Cool. Did you tell your parents?"

"Kind of."

" _What_?"

"They know I'm dating her and that she's coming over, but I haven't told them much about her, except that she's pretty and she sings."

"Oh, I thought you were gonna say they just think Beca's a friend."

Chloe laughed, "God no. I couldn't lie to them like that."

"True. Anyways, just talk to Beca, okay? Knowing you, you already asked her to talk when she comes over."

Chloe nodded her head.

"Good. So _don't worry._ It's Beca, she loves you. And as much as I hate to admit it, I like her. She's good for you. She's random and mysterious and closed off, you two are opposites, but somehow you really work."

"Thanks, Bree."

"Anytime, just relax Chlo. Knowing Beca she'll walk into our apartment tonight with flowers and an apology."

"I guess we'll see."

Aubrey grabbed her things and waited for the redhead who met her at the door only a few seconds later.

"Hey I'll see you at the apartment, I have to get Beca's things that she packed, so she doesn't have to go out of her way after work."

"Okay, see you later."

Chloe dropped by Beca's dorm and wasn't surprised to see that the girl only packed a duffle bag and her laptop case with her headphones on hope of them. She grabbed the girl's things and headed back to the apartment,

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey were eating pizza and popcorn while watching The Little Mermaid when they heard a knock on the door. Chloe figured it was Beca, so she got up to answer it. Chloe opened the door, revealing a sad looking Beca holding a small bouquet of flowers and some of Chloe's favorite cupcakes from the diner, like Aubrey suspected.

"Hey."

"Hi," Chloe said.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah," the older girl gave her a small smile. Sure she was still a little upset about what happened earlier, but she can't blame the girl for being closed off. She never expected her to just open up to her. She understood the girl's feelings, sort of.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you aside earlier. These aside really for you," she said giving her the cupcakes and flowers.

"Thanks, and it's okay. I get it. I can't expect you to always open up, and I mean, practice _did_ run late, so you would've been late if we had talked about it then."

"Yeah, but you're my best friend and my girlfriend. I shouldn't make rude assumptions or be so short with you."

Chloe shrugged, "it happens. Can we talk about it?"

"Sure, but can we go somewhere more _private_?"

"Scared to show that you have a heart around me, Mitchell?"

Aubrey had heard them talking, the girls weren't being quiet, and as much as she couldn't stand Beca, she hated being left out.

"No, but it's just we're not really friends, so why would I want to talk about something personal around you?"

Even though Beca was right, Aubrey frowned and felt a little hurt by Beca's words. "Well. That's true, but I thought we were working towards being friends."

"That doesn't mean you automatically get to join in on these discussions."

"Yeah, Bree. She's got you there, sorry."

"It's fine," Aubrey sighed going back to the movie. Before the girl's walked into Chloe's room, Aubrey stopped them once more. "Beca."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're working our differences out."

"Well, me too, I guess."

Beca turned back around and went into the other girl's room.

Chloe was already sitting on the bed, and she had a curious look on her face.

"Aubrey seems to be coming around."

"She likes you, she just doesn't want to admit it."

"Why?"

"She wants to maintain authority, I guess."

"Weird. But oh well. She's cool, or at least she seems like it."

"Yeah she's a bitch, but you love her once you get to know her."

Beca laughed and sat next to the girl.

"Ready to talk?"

Beca nodded, "I think Jesse's right. I looked into the booth today, and _all_ of my files are just laying in a pile on the desk. I don't think he's touched them."

"Luke's stupid. But don't let that upset you. I mean I know how important it is to you, but you'll get there. Just talk to him about it. You never know what could happen."

"I guess, but I don't want to annoy him about it."

"You don't have to ask everyday, just ask him on your next shift."

"Okay."

"Things will work out in the end Bec, I promise. They always do."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Now how about we go back out there, ha e some cupcakes and soda, and watch the end of the movie?"

"Well, how can I say no to that?"

Chloe laughed and got off of the bed, "and you'll actually make it to the end of the movie."

"We'll see."

Chloe offered the girl her hand, and beca stood up and they walked into the living room.

"Sorry, Bree what'd we miss?"

"Uh, not much really, you guys talk fast. You're just in time for your favorite scene."

"Awesome," the redhead smiled and grabbed the drinks and desserts before pulling g her girlfriend onto the floor to sit next to her.

"The Little Mermaid, seriously?"

"It's a great movie."

"It's Disney, how could it not be?"

"You like disney?"

"A little, but I still have never seen a whole movie."

"Interesting."

"Would you two shut up," Aubrey snapped.

"Geez, Posen you can rewind the movie."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the screen. Beca made a face to chloe as if she were saying 'well then' and Chloe giggled and shook her head as she went to watch the rest of the movie.

As the song kiss the girl ended, Beca laughed when the couple were flipped out of the boat, "same."

Chloe laughed at the girl's comment and they continued to watch and eat their cupcakes. Beca noticed that the girl didn't eat the icing and Chloe noticed that Beca didn't seem to like the cake.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

"Nah I don't really like the cake, just the frosting."

"Really? I hate frosting."

"May I," Beca said as she reached for the frosting.

"Yeah go ahead."

"Thanks. Man that's so weird."

"What do you mean?"

"You like the cake, I like the frosting."

"It's a perfect match."

"Indeed."

The two shared a kiss and Aubrey made a gag noise as she watched the pair.

"Jealous?"

"Nothing to be jealous of."

"Sure," Beca said.

The two exchanged comments throughout the rest of the movie, and Chloe laughed as she witnessed the two's interesting dynamic. Once the movie ended, Aubrey went to bed, leaving Chloe and Beca alone.

"Guess Aubrey didn't want the cupcake."

"She probably thought you were gonna poison her."

"Poison? That's way too easy," Beca joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Little miss bad ass won't admit she doesn't mind the stuck up blonde."

"Fine, she's alright."

"There it is."

"Alright, so what are we gonna do about this cupcake?"

"We could save it for the trip tomorrow," Chloe suggested.

"What a good idea."

"I know, I'm a genius."

"You are, babe."

Chloe put the last cupcake in the fridge and sat on the couch next to the smaller girl.

"Comfy?"

"Yep."

"Thanks for bringing my stuff, by the way."

"No problem."

Beca pulled the older girl in for a kiss, catching her a little by surprise. Much to Beca's surprise, the older girl deepened the kiss. After a quick and very heated make out session the girls headed back to Chloe's room. They wore the usual to bed. Before getting into their spooning positions Becs faced the girl and kissed her on the cheek.

"Night babe."

"Night, can't wait for our road trip."

"Me either, get some sleep, you're driving first."

"It's only like seven hours. I can drive the whole time."

"No we can switch off. I'll drive middle, that way we don't get lost."

"Fine but on the way home I drive the middle shift."

"Fine by me."

"Good, now let me sleep. We leave at 6."

"That's in like eight hours!"

"So? You can sleep in the car."

"Fine," Beca pretended to be mad.

Chloe laughed at the girl's antics. Beca turned around and Chloe snuggled up behind her. Her head rested a tad being the younger girl's as her arm wrapped around her waist. Like usual, the girls fell asleep. Both were equally excited, but neither knew how nervous the other was about the meeting the parents that would occur the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Let's Talk About Sex

****

_RD POV_

" _Shit_ ," Chloe woke up to the alarm going was so startled that she ended up hitting Beca in the side.

"Ow," Beca groaned as she sat up.

"Sorry, babe."

"It's no big deal."

"C'mon, we gotta leave in thirty minutes."

"Why so early?"

"So that we have time to spend with my family."

"Yeah about that."

"You're not backing out now, are you?"

" _No_ ," Beca shook her head. "It's just, what if they don't like me?"

"Oh my god, _you're nervous about meeting my family_?"

"Well yeah."

"Don't be," Chloe laughed. "They'll love you."

"You're not worried at all?"

"I'm only worried about how many questions my dad will have."

"This isn't fair. My dad already knows you, and my mom loves everyone, I'm walking in blind!"

"Beca, you'll be fine. Just be yourself, don't worry."

"Fine."

They remained in bed for a few more minutes until Chloe's phone started buzzing.

"C'mon let's go."

"The things I'll do for you, Beale," Beca mumbled as she got dressed.

"You love me."

"I do."

Chloe smiled and she changed and went out to the living room. Beca walked out soon after and Chloe had made up a small cooler for the ride to Tampa. She sat next to the girl's blonde friend who was up to send the two off.

"Morning Posen."

"Mitchell."

"Last names guys," Chloe groaned. " _Really_?"

"Fine," Beca sighed as she took a sip of her coffee. "Hey Aubrey, up to send us off?"

"Yes," the blonde responded. "Are you two excited?"

"Kinda."

"I am," Chloe said with a smile. "It'll be fun to see family again."

"Beca you seem conflicted."

"Just your usual nerves about meeting your girlfriend's parents," Beca shrugged. "No big deal."

"Don't worry, the Beales aren't scary."

"Says the perfect blonde, best friend."

"Fair enough."

"Aubrey's right, babe. My parents will love you. We talked about this earlier."

After a little more small talk about their holiday plans the girl's packed the car. The last thing they grabbed was the cupcake that was still in the fridge. The three girls were all standing by the car saying their goodbyes.

"Call me when you get there, okay?"

"Yes mom," Chloe laughed as she hugged the blonde.

"And you, look after my best friend."

"Roger that."

"I'll see you guys on the 27th."

With their final goodbyes the two got into the older girl's car and drove off.

* * *

A couple minutes after they left campus, Beca put on a playlist she made.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Chloe shook her head as she smiled.

"You have a nice car."

"Thanks. It's not as nice as that truck you have though."

"The truck is my dad's and I think this car really fits you."

"Well thanks, I guess."

As the next song started to play, chloe recognized it as one of the girl's mixes.

"Is this one of your mixes?"

"Uh, yeah. I know you like them, so I made a playlist with some of my favorite songs, some of your favorites, some of the other girl's favorites, and I added some mixes."

"That's so awesome, Bec."

"Well thanks, I figured you'd like it."

"Love."

Soon the girls were singing along to the playlist with the windows down. They had occasional small talk, but most of the drive was spent as a singalong. Chloe drove until they needed to stop for gas.

"Bec I gotta pee, I'll be right back."

"Alright I'm gonna fill up the tank."

"Cool you want a drink or snack?"

"Mmm...sure, just get like whatever you want and we can share."

"Okay, I'll be back."

" _Have a blast._ "

" _Dork_ ," Chloe yelled back as she ran into the convenience store.

Beca was almost done filling up the tank when Chloe walked out with two bags of chips and a large drink in her hand. She smiled as she walked towards the younger girl, and Beca smiled back.

"Nice choice, Beale."

"Thanks," Chloe said as she climbed into the car.

Beca finished up getting gas and poked her head through the window, "hey Chlo I'll be right back I gotta pee too."

"Have a blast," Chloe used the girl's joke.

" _I will_ ," Beca smirked.

The younger girl was gone and back in what seemed like seconds to the older girl.

"Ready to go," Beca asked as she got in the car.

"You pee fast."

" _It's a gift_."

Chloe laughed as she picked up the other girl's phone, "can I choose a song?"

"Yeah sure."

After Chloe picked a song the girls were back on the road to Tampa.

* * *

They'd been driving for a few hours before they finally reached the Florida border. Chloe took a nap thirty minutes into leaving the gas station. Beca had rolled up the windows and turned the music down so that the girl could sleep better.

Beca pulled into the parking spot at the visitors center and looked over to the sleeping girl. She smiled and kissed the girl on the lips and pulled away as she watched her slowly wake up.

"Hello sleeping beauty," Beca smiled as Chloe opened her eyes.

"I guess that makes you prince charming?"

"Obviously. I did wake you with a kiss."

"Creep much?"

"Don't deny you loved it."

"Fair enough, babe. Where are we?"

"Florida, just at the visitors center. You slept for a while."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Do you need to use the restroom or anything?"

"Yeah," Chloe said as she unbuckled and got out of the car.

"Me too, let's go."

The two went to the restroom and swapped seats before heading back on the road. They weren't making anymore stops, but luckily they only had an hour and a half until they got to Chloe's house.

It was the same routine, listening to music, small talk and the occasional snack. Chloe took a sip of their drink and set it back down before one of Beca's mixes came on. It was the one the DJ made after they had met in the shower. The two sang along, louder than ever, and somewhere along the way they linked their hands together.

Beca fell asleep shortly after their duet, but Chloe woke her when they drove into her town.

"Babe, wake up, we're almost there."

Beca groaned, "you know it's a good thing you're cute."

"I know."

Beca chuckled, "cute town."

"Yeah and it's only like, five minutes outside of Tampa."

"I was about to say, I thought you were from Tampa."

"I am, but after my parents had me, we moved just outside of the city."

"Awesome."

"Totes. Are you excited?"

"I am very excited to meet your parents."

"Oh my brothers will be there too."

" _You have siblings?_ "

"Yep two older brothers, one is married, the other is engaged, they're twins, but you can tell them apart. Oh and I have a younger sister."

"And their names?"

"Caleb, Camden and Kate."

"Nice," Beca nodded.

"Yeah. And my mom's name is Cinda and my dad is John, no need for formal names."

"We'll see."

"You'll see we're not into formal names and stuff."

"Ok."

"How old are your brothers?"

"They're 24."

"Oh wow, what about your sister."

"She's eighteen, she's a senior in high school."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, but despite the age differences, we all are very close."

"That's cool."

Chloe hummed as she nodded her head, "what about you? Any siblings?"

"I like to think not, but I guess I do."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I mean they're step siblings. I haven't met any of them, but my dad talked about them occasionally."

"Do you at least know their names?"

"Like Jessica and Robert, I don't know," Beca shook her head.

"Well, Beca I think you'll like siblings, give them a shot."

"You know how I feel about my dad and Sheila. I _can't stand_ being in the same room with them."

"Cmon your step mom can't be that bad."

"She's not my step mom, _she's a stepmonster_."

Chloe chuckled, "fine, don't try to make things better."

"Wasn't planning on it," Beca mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said as she grabbed the other girl's hand. "I know it's tough for you, and I get it. You don't have to make amends with her, but I just think you should give the kids a chance."

"I'll think about it," Beca said as she looked down at the two's intertwined hands.

"Okay."

The rest of the drive to the house was quiet, but relaxing. The music played lightly in the background, and the two occasionally would talk about buildings as they drove by.

"Alright Becs," Chloe said as she pulled up to a large house.

"Woah." Beca was in awe. The house in front of her was at least twice as big as her dad's. It looked like something out of a movie, "Your house is huge, babe."

"It's not that big, it just looks like it. It's a lot less intimidating on the inside."

Chloe got out of the car and walked around to open the door for beca when suddenly she heard someone scream her name.

" _Chloeee_ ," a blonde girl that looked almost exactly like the redhead screamed as she engulfed the girl in a hug.

"Kate, hi. Oh I missed you so much."

"I know it seems like it was forever."

"Kate come on I want you to meet Beca."

Beca laughed to herself as she heard the conversation from inside the car. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the car.

"Ow," Chloe said as the door hit her lightly from behind.

"Sorry," Beca said as she fumbled out of the car. "That didn't go as smoothly as I planned."

"It's okay, Becs."

"Uh, hey," Beca smiled and waved awkwardly. "I'm Beca. I'm guessing you're Kate?"

"Yep, the one and only. It's _so_ nice to meet the person Chloe _won't shut up about_."

"She's not the _only_ topic in our conversations," Chloe tried to defend herself.

"It's okay, babe. I have that effect on people," Beca joked as she pretended to flip her hair.

"Shut up, weirdo."

"You two are so cute together. Wait until the boys see."

"Yeah where are they? I was expecting them to go all protective big bro on Beca."

"What," Beca laughed nervously. "I thought I was only getting interrogated by your dad!"

"Nope, you'll get questions from all the Beales."

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "We're always protective over this one. And they're inside, I'm actually surprised they didn't all come out welcome you."

"Mom's probably cooking and dad and the boys are probably thinking of questions."

"Oh my god, they're such boys," Beca laughed.

"But you're still nervous," Chloe teased.

"I've never done the met the parents thing."

"It's not too bad, don't worry."

"Thanks."

"Alright love birds," Kate interrupted. "Let's get inside."

The girls grabbed their bags with the help of Kate and they walked inside.

" _Guess who's here_ ," Kate said as she opened the door.

"Chloe," the rest of the family shouted from the family room . The redhead set her bags down and smiled as her older brothers ran to her and pulled her into a group hug.

"What up little sis?"

"We've missed you."

"Nothing much, I've been good, school, the Bellas, you know, the usual."

"Awesome," one of them spoke up.

"Is that our oldest daughter?"

"Mom, dad," school smiled as she hugged them.

"How's school?"

"Great."

"And how're the Bellas," the mom asked.

"Good, I guess."

"Oh how's aubrey, we haven't seen her since summer. Is she here as well?"

"No I think she stayed back at Barden."

Beca smiled and watched the family reconnect. She reminisced on the times she spent with her parents when they were together and couldn't help but smile watching them. She was dragged out of thoughts when one of the twins started talking to her.

"You must be Beca," the man said drawing all eyes on the brunette.

"Uh, yeah, that's me."

"Oh," Chloe's mom smiled. "We finally get to meet you!"

"Guys this is Beca, my girlfriend."

"Clearly," Kate mocked. "I'm Kate, but you already knew that."

Beca half grinned.

"I'm Caleb," one of the twins smiled as they shook her hand.

Beca shook the man's hand and moved to the twin, "so I guess that makes you Camden?"

"Wow, Chloe _actually_ talks about us?"

"Haha, very funny," the redhead smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Beca," Camden said as he chuckled.

"You too," she smiled and took a subtle breath as she moved on to her girlfriend's parents. "Hi, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Beale, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well Beca," the man spoke up. "But no need for the formality. You can call me John."

"Great," Beca said as she shook his hand.

"And you can call me Cinda or Cindy."

Beca smiled and nodded as she offered the older woman a hand, but was surprised when she was pulled into a hug.

"Oh, wow."

" _Mom_ , stop strangling her."

"Oh I'm so sorry dear."

"Oh it's not a problem at all. I just didn't expect it."

"We're a close family."

" _I noticed_."

"Well let's not make the girls stand," Chloe's mother broke up the small talk. "Boys, help the girl's take their things upstairs."

The boys grabbed the girl's things except for Beca's laptop case that held her most precious items. Beca insisted on carrying it up, much to Camden's protest. They made their way up the stairs to Chloe's room, and set their things inside.

"We'll let you guys get settled," Caleb smiled. "But don't take too long, you know how mom is, Chlo."

"Right, thanks guys."

"Anytime, sis. See you downstairs."

"It's was nice to meet you Beca, and welcome to our house."

"Thanks."

Once Chloe's brothers left Beca looked around the room a little more. The girl's room was massive, she had a full size bed, a desk, and a few organizing shelves. She also had a window seat tucked back near where she suspected was a walk in closet.

"Dude this room is massive."

"It's not that big."

"It's pretty big. It's like twice the size of my dorm."

"Yeah it's bigger than my room in the apartment."

"And that room is pretty big," Beca exclaimed.

"I see your point."

"I like it, it's cute. Are we sharing a room?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?"

"Well, I didn't know if your parents would let us."

"I'm an adult, they can't really do anything."

"So I can do _this_ ," Beca asked as she leaned in and kissed the girl.

Chloe hummed in response as she kissed back.

"What about _this_ ," Beca mumbled as she moved down to the girl's neck.

" _Fine by me_ ," Chloe said as she suppressed a moan.

Beca laughed to herself as she pulled away, earning a groan from the older girl.

"Oh c'mon, I really don't want your parent's to think I only came here to fool around."

"I guess," Chloe sighed. "Let's go downstairs."

"Great idea."

* * *

" _Finally_ ," Kate said as she saw the girl's coming down the stairs. "What'd you guys do up there?"

"Shut up, Kate."

"Chloe be nice."

Sure Chloe was a little cold, and Beca didn't understand why. But Chloe didn't like talking to Kate about her and Beca because the girl would always tease her about how slowly the couple is moving. Chloe wouldn't deny they're moving pretty slow, sure they said I love you after a few months, but they hadn't done anything after that. Needless to say, Chloe had been taking a lot of cold showers recently.

"So Beca," John spoke up. "You're a freshman?"

"Yeah, my dad works at Barden, so I don't have to pay."

"That's nice."

"Yes, I'm very fortunate to have that."

"Now what is it you do? Any hobbies or anything?"

"Well, I'm in the Bellas. Chloe actually recruited me. And I work at the radio station."

"Do you want to pursue music?"

"Yes, I'd like to be a music producer."

"Great. So have you decided your major?"

"No, not yet. I've got a few ideas, but nothing is final."

"Great. Now how come you're here and not at home with your family?"

"Okay, dad enough interrogating."

"I'm only trying to get to know her better."

"Yeah, and it started out fine, but there's no need to ask her about her personal life, like that."

"No it's fine, Chloe."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Beca smiled as she held Chloe's hand.

"Beca I didn't intend on making you feel uncomfortable, if you don't want to talk about your family stuff, you don't have to."

"No it's fine, sir," the girl's remained holding hands as Beca started to explain her reasons for not being with her family. "My parents split up when I was younger. Since then, my dad and I haven't gotten along. My dad moved to Atlanta with Sheila, who is the woman he had an affair with. And I went out to Seattle with my mom."

"So you're from Georgia?"

"No, I actually am from Maine."

"Oh nice."

After the seriousness of the last topic, they moved on to lighter subjects. After a couple minutes of talking to both girls and catching up with Chloe, Cinda announced that dinner was ready. They all went to the table, Chloe and Kate got in a disagreement about who would sit where.

"Chlo I always sit next to you, why can't Beca sit across from you?"

"Because I want to sit next to my girlfriend, Kate."

"But I barely see you."

"Guys it's no big deal I can sit across from Chloe."

"No," Chloe said. "I want you to sit with me."

"I think your sister misses you."

"But babe," Chloe pouted.

"Hey don't pout," Beca brushed some loose hairs out of the girl's face. "We get to spend like everyday together. And I'll sit next to you at Thanksgiving."

"Fine. Kate you're lucky Beca is this nice because I'm not."

Kate rolled her eyes and sat down in her seat as Chloe slumped beside her.

* * *

The rest of the night went well, after dinner they had ice cream and watched a movie. Even Beca had to admit it was enjoyable. After the movie, Chloe and Beca went back up to the older girl's room. Once they were in her room they got dressed for bed.

"That was fun," Beca smiled as she hopped on the bed next to Chloe.

"Yep," she said quickly as she grabbed the back of the girl's head, pulling her in for a heated kiss.

Beca reciprocated the redhead's actions, but things started escalate fairly quickly. All of a sudden the brunette found herself lying on her back and her girlfriend was on top of her kissing her neck. Beca moaned in pleasure and Chloe moved her hand down and played with the bottom of her shirt. Seeing where Chloe was going, Beca paused. Seeing that Beca was hesitant, the older girl got off of the younger one and pulled her so she was sitting up. She then wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and kissed her one last time before smiling and going to put on some music.

"Okay, what was that for?"

"I missed kissing you."

"Oh, I mean I'm not complaining, by any means, but it just kinda took me by surprise."

"I just," Chloe sighed. "Kate was kinda cockblocking us all night."

"Yeah I know, but we always have time for that stuff, your sister just misses you."

"Maybe, but I don't appreciate the cockblock."

"Me either, but hey. It happens."

"At least we still have a few more days."

"Yeah."

"It's gonna be great."

"Hey Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"It's noticed earlier, that you got a little defensive when Kate made the reference to us having sex..."

Chloe's face changed between multiple expressions when she realized what Beca was talking about.

"Oh, yeah that's just me not liking my sister being all up in my business," Chloe said trying to make a joke out of it.

Beca laughed lightly in response, "yeah. But you seemed..upset, I guess. Does it bother you that we haven't gotten that far?"

"What? No."

Beca shot a look to the girl.

"Okay, sometimes I wish we would go a little further, not necessarily sex, but like you know, get a little more intimate and stuff, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I respect your boundaries and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry about," Chloe loved closer to the girl and wrapped her arm around her. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that, okay? I don't care how fast or slow we go, I just want to make sure you're happy and comfortable, okay?"

"Thanks, Chloe."

"Anytime, Beca."

"I love you too, by the way."

"I know."

"Did you know that's why I've been so hesitant on having sex with you? That's the reason why. Everytime you touch me I get nervous and when we're making out and doing stuff...I-I've never had anyone make me feel like this. And I don't want touch mess it up."

Chloe smiled as she listened to her girlfriend's explanation

"And I feel so bad, because I want it too. And it's not like I haven't been with other girls, but I just. I never cared so much about someone. You're like this one thing that drives me crazy. In a good way. But it's like being on a rollercoaster, I never want it to stop, but it gives me that feeling in the pit of my stomach. An-"

"Beca you don't have to explain, I understand. And there's no reason to feel bad, okay? Just knowing you feel the same way and want the same things is enough for me."

"I love you so much," Beca smiled and squeezed the girl's hand."

"I love you too."

The rest of the night the two sat and listened to music together. Chloe bounced ideas about what they could do, and Beca brought up the idea of doing a video. She needed to make an new arrangement anyways, and fans were asking her to make another video. When neither could keep their eyes open, they fell and sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Beca woke up to find Chloe had already gotten up, and left her a note.

_**Hey Bec, I decided to go for a run, the family is downstairs. If you need anything call me, but I'll probably be back before you wake up so just come downstairs when you're ready! -xx Chloe** _

Beca smiled at the note. She picked it up and folded it. She then went to her laptop case and put it in the packet where the other note Chloe had written was. She got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Beca," Chloe's mother greeted her. "Did you sleep well dear?"

"Hi, yes thanks. It's a lovely home you have, I forgot to tell you yesterday."

"Well thank you. John and I work very hard making sure this place is always welcoming and pleasing."

"It's great."

The woman smiled and walked towards the cabinet, "can I get you coffee or anything?"

"Coffee would be lovely, thank you."

She poured the girl a cup and joined her at the counter.

"So Beca, I thought I should warn you, today's the day all us Beales will be doing our famous date questionnaire."

"Oh _that wasn't yesterday_ ," Beca joked.

"You're funny, I like that."

"I do my best."

"So Beca, how long have you and Chloe been dating?"

"Um a few months now. We started dating shortly after I joined the Bellas. I can't remember the exact day right now, sorry I'm still waking up."

"Don't worry, the fact that you're kicking yourself for not remembering right now, tells me how important that day was to you."

"It's corny, but it was one of those days, I'll just never forget."

"That's great. Now how do you feel about my daughter?"

"Honestly? And don't tell Chloe this yet, I don't want to freak her out."

"Your secret is safe with me," the woman flashed a smile that resembled her girlfriend's.

"I love her death, she already knows that. I want to make her feel the way she makes me feel everyday. And honestly, I can see myself being with her forever."

"You really care about her."

"Yeah I do, I just hope me moving things kinda slow, won't annoy her and push her away from me."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Yeah last night, she told me not to worry."

"Then don't. I can guarantee you she loves you as much as you love her. Let things play out naturally, no need for rush."

"Thanks, Mrs. Beale."

"Honey, it's Cindy to you, like I said last night."

"I know but I just, I'm sorry, I find it disrespectful."

"It's not. You're practically family."

Beca smiled at the woman's words. She hoped one day she and Chloe could go that far, but she had never actually told anyone. It was just a thought that would pop in the back of her head, and she'd ignore it, but admitting it to Chloe's mother only solidified the idea.

Beca and Cinda's conversation was cut short when Chloe busted through the door after her run.

"Hey mom, oh hi Becs, I didn't expect you up this early."

"Well I missed my girlfriend."

"You're so cheesy," the redhead said as she kissed the girl on the cheek. "What were you two talking about?"

"Your mom was interrogating me."

"Mom, _seriously_? I'm an adult, no need for all the questions to my dates, _please_."

"Oh honey, we'll always interrogate your dates."

"Yeah, Chlo I expected it."

"Besides I heard all I needed to."

"Good, now if you don't mind I'm gonna shower, so please don't scare this one away while I'm gone."

"Oh, you know you're stuck with me, babe. It'll take an apocalypse to make me leave."

The girls laughed and Chloe went to take her shower. She was back down in ten minutes. And noticed her mother telling Beca an old story.

"Mom, are you telling stories _again_?"

"She was just about to tell me how you got that cute little scar on your forehead."

"That's not even a cute story, babe."

"Well what happened?"

"My brothers and I were playing outside, and there was this like small brick building and I kinda just the building when I tripped trying to catch a football."

"Aw."

"She had to get like 12 stitches."

"Oh yeah it was awful, but how come you never asked me about it?"

"I've always been curious and to what happened , but I never knew how to bring it up. Then we were talking about how you never went to prom, and your mom said it was because you were still really self conscious about your scar."

"And then she asked what happened," Chloe's mom added.

"By the way, I like your scar. It's hardly noticeable, but it makes you unique. It compliments your face and you're beautiful, so don't ever be self conscious about it."

"Thanks," Chloe smiled.

"You two are so cute."

"Well if we're done with the stories I was thinking I could take Beca out for breakfast."

"Oh where?"

"Just this little diner."

"You have a thing for diners don't you?"

"I love them, they're so cute."

"That's true, and they're like the hidden gems of the food industry."

"Finally, someone understands."

"Well chloe, go see if your brothers and sister are up, and invite them, too."

"But mom-"

" _No buts_ , you're a grown woman. Your siblings miss you, so just make the effort to spend time with them."

Chloe rolled her eyes and groaned, " _fine_." She ran up the stairs and asked her siblings, who agreed to join.

"Thanks a lot mom."

"Tomorrow you and Beca can have a whole day just the two of you, but today you'll spend time with your family, Chloe."

"Okay."

Beca laughed to herself as she watched her girlfriend argue with her mother. Once the rest of the siblings got downstairs they took their parent's car to the small diner only a few minutes away.

"Hey thanks for inviting us, sis," Camden said as he jumped out of the car.

"Oh yeah, no problem."

"Please," Kate shot as she climbed out after the boy. "You didn't want us to join. Mom made you invite us."

"Hey at least she asked, she could've ignored mom," Caleb said as he closed the door.

"Exactly, Kate, so shut up."

"Woah, Chlo, calm the tude."

Beca laughed at the blonde's comment.

"Beca!"

"Well you are being a little salty today."

"Am not."

"Yes you are babe, don't deny it."

"I just wanted to have it be just me and my girlfriend, is that too much to ask?"

"No," the boys said in unison.

Kate seemed to object, "family is more important than girlfriends."

"Kate shut up," Caleb said.

"Yeah, just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to take it out on Chloe."

"Jealous," Beca asked.

"Probably because she's the only single one."

Beca frowned and lightly punched the girl on the shoulder, "don't sweat the small stuff, bro. You'll be dating in no time."

They walked into the diner and sat town. The boys made sure to shove Kate into the booth with them to let Beca and Chloe sit together. They all ordered their food, and soon after it had arrived and they started eating.

"Woah babe, slow down. Those pancakes aren't going anywhere."

"They're so good," Beca said with her mouthful.

Chloe giggled and wiped some syrup from the side of the girl's mouth.

"Gross," Kate mumbled earning an elbow in the gut from her brother. "Ow! What the hell Caleb."

"Do you always have to try and ruin people's happiness?"

"Seriously, sis," the other twin spoke up as she shoved another fork full of egg into his mouth. "You should really apologize."

"Fine. I'm sorry."

Beca shrugged it off while Chloe ignored her.

"I thought you said you all got along."

"We usually do."

"Yeah, for the most part we get along really well."

"I'm apologize for their behaviors in advance," Camden joked.

"I'm guess I never really understood siblings."

"That's alright."

"Yeah, don't worry."

They went back to eating until all of their plates were spotless.

"That was amazing."

"I'm stuffed."

"Yeah me too."

"So Beca," Caleb said as she rested against the seat. "What're your intentions with my little sister?"

Beca smiled awkwardly, _**of course this is when they decide to interrogate me**_ , she thought. "Well, honestly, I love her. I just want her to know how much I do. I want her to be happy, whether it's with me or not, I just want what's best for her."

The boys smiled while Kate let out a soft 'aw'.

"And what do you see for you and Chloe's future," the other guy asked.

Beca sighed, "well, I mean. I want a future with her. I don't know exactly what that is yet. But I know I want her to be a part of it." Beca concealed her thoughts about marriage, she would've said it, but she was worried it would make Chloe uncomfortable given their situation.

"So," Kate spoke up as she smirked at Beca. "If you feel like this about my sister, how come you two haven't had sex yet?"

Beca's face paled, she knew how Chloe felt about their relationship, and they had talked about the exact situation the night before. Chloe was equally surprised and angered at her little sister's ignorance for personal subjects. Even the boys were surprised by the girl's forwardness.

"Beca you don't have to answer that," Caleb said.

"Yeah ignore that, she doesn't have a censor sometimes."

"Seriously, Kate, what the hell," Chloe said with noticeable anger in her voice.

"What," Kate shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"Well it's not your place to be," one of the twins said.

"No guys, it's cool," Beca said easing some of the tensions. "Uhm. While I don't appreciate you trying to dig into me and Chloe's personal life, I'll answer your question. I love your sister. I really do, she knows it, I'm sure you all know it. But I just. I don't want to rush into things, things will happen when they happen. And honestly I just was waiting for a little more special time. I still do consider the first time with anyone should be kinda special, and I haven't felt like going that far with her yet, even though t kills me sometimes. I want to show her what she deserves and in certain situations, I don't want her first time with me to be in some random meaningless place. I want to be able to remember it and have it mean something." Beca looked to her girlfriend after what seemed like an hour of her talking. She let out breath she didn't know she was holding in when she saw Chloe smile. Her eyes were teary, but her facial expression proved it to be tears of joy.

"I love you so much," Chloe croaked as she held Beca's hand. "I don't care where or when, I just want it to be with you. Whenever it happens, it'll be special because it'll be with someone I truly love."

Beca smiled and quickly kissed Chloe on the lips. It was short, but there was a lot of meaning in the simple kiss. It was full of love and made both of the girls feel like they were truly loved by one another.

"Well she's got my approval, guys what about you," Camden smiled looking at his other siblings.

"She's definitely a keeper, Chlo."

"Yeah, don't scare this one away," Kate said with a smile.

"Thank you guys."

"Of course."

"And Beca," Caleb spoke up. "Don't worry about talking with dad. He's just looking out for his little girl."

"I know, thanks guys."

The group walked back out of the diner to the car. The siblings turned around before unlocking the car and looked at Chloe.

"Why don't you show Beca around town," Caleb said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, take the car, it's a short walk home, and I know you two want some alone time."

Chloe smiled, "thank you guys so much." She hugged them goodbye and helped Beca hop into the car.

"Chlo," Kate shouted before she got in the car.

"Yeah?"

"Show her the place."

"I will."

"And be home for lunch."

"We'll be home around one."

"Have fun," the three shouted.

"Thanks," Chloe waved as she got into the car. "Ready to go?"

"Totally," Beca nodded.

Chloe started the car and drove off. She wouldn't tell Beca where they were going, but when they pulled into an empty lot, Beca could tell they were going to the beach.

"What is this place?"

"It's a small beach, me and Kate found it once driving around."

"No one's here?"

"Nope. No one really comes here."

"So this place is special to you?"

Chloe nodded.

"Who else knows about this place?

"Tom."

"Oh, really that's all?"

"Yep, I only shared it with Tom because we were best friends before we dated."

"Do you come here to figure things out?"

"Sometimes, but now I want it to a place for us."

"For us?"

"Yeah, somewhere only we know about. A place where we can hang out just us and do whatever. Talk, sit in silence, comfort each other, whatever comes to mind."

"I love it."

Chloe smiled and squeezed the girl's hand, "I'm glad."

"Do you have a name for it?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well you should think of one."

"I will," the redhead smiled.

"Thank you for sharing this place with me," Beca said.

"Of course."

"Wanna go back home? I think I have an idea for a video."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Beca nodded.

"Let's go," Chloe grabbed the girl's hand and they ran to the car and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slightly misleading title of a chapter.


	12. Intentions

Once they got home the two girls ran up to Chloe's room, ignoring the redhead's family.

"What was that all about," Camden asked.

"No idea," the other twin shook his head.

"Maybe Chloe's getting some," Kate interjected.

" _Kate_ ," the boys warned her.

* * *

Upstairs Beca was setting up her laptop for the video, ignoring her girlfriend's questions.

" _Hello_ , earth to Beca."

"Huh," Beca turned her head.

"What's this video going to be?"

"A music video."

"Cool, what song?"

"It's uh, actually an original."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kinda sorta write songs."

"Really?"

"Only occasionally."

"How many songs have you written?"

"Three."

"And they are?"

"One is the cup song I auditioned with. And the next two I made an arrangement one day, and then added some words. They're gonna a be more raps than anything else."

"Raps, huh? _Sexy_ ," Chloe smirked.

Beca blushed and fumbled to find the song arrangement to play for the girl. Once she found it, she grabbed her notebook, and opened to the page where the lyrics were, "Uh I have the chorus, I got some friends help, but most of the lyrics are all mine."

Chloe read over the song and smiled to herself, "It's nice," she handed the notebook back. "What's the arrangement?"

Beca played the music for her, and then she decided to sing along with it. As she was singing the chorus she smiled as she saw Chloe amazed at her song. Once it was over she turned to the laptop to fix a few spots in the song, then turned to Chloe again, "so what'd you think?"

"It's awesome."

"Cool, I don't really have the verses, but I was thinking we could improvise."

"You want me to rap?"

"Yes?"

"I've never rapped before."

"You listen to it a lot though. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Chloe sighed, "well, are you ready?"

"Sure, let's do this."

She turned the camera on and pressed record.

"Hey guys, it's Beca again. Um as you notice, this is _not_ my dorm room. We are in Tampa, in Chloe's room because I'm spending the holidays with her family."

"Yeah and she's _really_ making a good impression guys."

"You think?"

"Oh totes."

"Sweet. Anyways," Beca shook her head. "We're recording a music video. The song is an original, I wrote the chorus, but we're going to rap."

 _ **I can't rap**_ , chloe mouthed while shaking her head and making a hand motion of the same nature.

"She's never done it before, but it's all improvised so hopefully, everything goes well," Beca grinned awkwardly. "This song is called Act My Age. I hope you all like it."

She pressed play on the track and drums beat began to play with the pre-recorded background vocals.

Beca started rapping first to help Chloe relax, _**They say the way I act is immature. Well don't be mad at me because you're feeling insecure. The only golf I ever tried to play was miniature, and when you ask me sign your boobs, I smiley face my signature.**_

Chloe laughed with a surprised look on her face. She shoved the girl a little, who laughed in response. And beca motioned for her to go next. She took a breath and began, _**but my parents raised me right, they were sticklers, and we don't even fight, we're like oil and some a job is like a pregnant woman giving birth. You're trying to push me in the wrong direction and it fucking hurts.**_

Beca nodded and took over the rap, _**so most our friends already moved out of they mama's cribs. I'm still throwing parties at my house, like Stifler. So if you go around and try to tell me how to live, I'mma take your girl and Mortal Kombat finish her.**_

Beca took another breath and moved on to the next line, _**but when it's done and the party shuts down, and the cops try to lay my ass on the ground. One day we might tell our kids, but until that day let's live like this.**_ Beca clapped and the two began to sing the chorus.

_**My friends grew up, they never get drunk, they never wanna hang out late. They're gonna get jobs, they're gonna pay bills, they're gonna get old and gray. I'll never do that, I wanna stay young. Don't wanna fit in, I wanna have fun. So if that's okay, I don't think I'm ever gonna act my age.** _

This time Chloe took the first part of the rap, _**and when it comes to getting older, no matter what I do, I'm never feeling like a grown up. People trying to make me change, you'd think there was a quota, like there ain't enough unemployed motherfuckers with diplomas.**_

Beca laughed at her girlfriend's choice of language and took over rapping, _**everybody waiting 'round hoping that they blow up. But I'mma make it sooner, Oklahoma. I learned to be a player, make money like I'm an owner these other rappers are so over the hill, word to Jonah. So if you see me in a restaurant, say hi to me. And if I ask you if you like my new shit, lie to me,Word to Tim Roth. And I don't know if I fit in with your society, so chill, take a pill for anxiety and doze off.**_

Chloe was amazed at her girlfriend's skill for improvisation and rapping, she smiled and then decided to take over the next transition, _**but when it's late and you're all alone, and you're too damn drunk to be walking home.**_

Beca shrugged, causing Chloe to laugh, but she continued to sing, _**then maybe you should call it quits, but until that day let's live like this.**_

Beca joined in for the second chorus, _**my friends grew up, they never get drunk, they never wanna hang out late. They're gonna get jobs, they're gonna pay bills, they're gonna get old and gray. I'll never do that, I wanna stay young. Don't wanna fit in, I wanna have fun. So if that's okay, I don't think I'm ever gonna act my age.**_

Beca smiled and sang the first part of the bridge, _ **oh, it's all good, it's alright, it's okay. We can live however we want, and there ain't nobody that can get in our way.**_

Chloe smiled and harmonized with the girl, _**oh, it's all good, it's alright, it's okay. We gon' do whatever we want,never gonna listen to a word you say.**_

Both girls smiled at each other as the drum beat played and they went into the last part of the song, _ **my friends grew up, they never get drunk, they never wanna hang out late. They're gonna get jobs, they're gonna pay bills, they're gonna get old and gray. I'll never do that, I wanna stay young. Don't wanna fit in, I wanna have fun. So if that's okay, I don't think I'm ever gonna act my age.**_

The background music from the beginning played again, and the two girls sang the last notes, _ **I don't think I'm ever gonna act my act my age.**_

The song ended and beca smiled at the girl, ,that was good!"

"You think so?"

"Totally, _you're a natural_ , babe."

"Thanks."

Beca turned back to the camera and smiled, "that's all for now guys, stay tuned!"

She stopped the recording and uploaded the video and the audio file like always.

"That was fun," Beca said.

"Yeah, it was. You're great."

"So were you."

"Thanks. I mean I knew you could rap at the riff off when you did No diggity, but you're really great at improvising."

"Thanks," Beca kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "What now?"

Chloe shrugged, "I guess we should go downstairs now."

"Okay."

* * *

When the girl's got downstairs they weren't surprised to find Chloe's siblings in the living room with a suspicious grin on their face.

"Hey lovebirds," Kate smiled.

"Tell us, how'd your mini date go?"

"It was great. We recorded a music video."

" _So that's what all that noise was_."

" _Kate_ ," one of the boys spoke up. "Enough teasing."

"You two made a music video?"

"Yeah," Beca nodded. "I post stuff on YouTube. Not really like a vlog person, but I guess it's becoming that. It's more for my music."

"Nice," Camden nodded. "Can we hear some?"

"Sure, Chlo can you pull some of it up on your phone?"

Chloe nodded and pulled up the girl's channel on her cell phone. Once it loaded she picked one her favorite mixes and played it for them. When the song ended the group was silent.

"So?"

"That's awesome, dude."

"Totally, you know Titanium is Chloe's favorite song right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Wait what's this video," Caleb clicked on the q&a.

" _Oh no,_ don't watch that one," Chloe tried to stop him.

Beca looked at her and the girl whispered in her ear, "I never told them about the shower thing."

"Oh. I'm sure it's no big deal."

Beca's guess was wrong. Once Chloe's siblings found out how about the shower situation, they wouldn't stop laughing.

"Alright guys, stop."

"Sorry sis, it's just. Out of all of us, of course it would be you to walk into someone's shower."

"In my defense you should've heard her singing."

"That's right you're part of the bellas."

"Dude, will you sing for us?"

"No," Beca shook her head. "But feel free to check out my page, I sing on there a few times."

"Why won't you do it now?"

"Because she doesn't feel like it, Kate," Chloe stated.

"Geez, Chlo. I'm just being nice."

"No you're being annoying."

"Chloe, she's just joking," one of the boys joined in.

"Whatever," Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed Beca's hand before leading them upstairs.

* * *

"Chlo, you alright?"

The girl was pacing around her room.

"I just. I don't know why they have to be like this."

"Chloe it's fine, really. They're just being nice."

"She has no right to make you uncomfortable. My brothers know better than to encourage her."

"They were just trying to help you see her side."

"How're you so calm?"

"Because I just want your family to like me. I just don't want to sing in front of them."

"I'm sorry," Chloe sat next to the girl on the bed. "I'm shouldn't be acting like this around you."

"Don't apologize. Honestly, they made me feel kinda awkward, but I didn't want to make them mad."

"They're all bark and no bite. All us Beales are."

Beca laughed and held the girl's hand, "so I was thinking, maybe we can do a sort of video blog tomorrow? It's our day alone, and I want to document it for my channel."

"That sounds great."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a cool way for my fans to get to know us, not like in a questionnaire, but like just hanging out and stuff."

"No, yeah, let's do it."

"Okay."

Beca smiled and leaned into the girl to give her a kiss. Chloe noticed her leaning in and pulled her in. Beca pushed the redhead down so she was laying on the bed. Chloe moved up the bed a little, trying not to break the kiss. Beca trailed her tongue across the girl's lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. Chloe's lips parted and they began their fight for dominance. In the end Beca stayed on top, and Chloe remained on the bottom.

Beca was straddling the girl's waist, while Chloe was now leaning up so that the girl wouldn't have to bend down to reach her. The redhead wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist and trailed her hands along the edge of the girls shirt. She tugged on the fabric as she bit down slightly on the girl's bottom lip. Beca nodded slightly and broke the kiss to let Chloe take her shirt off. Then Beca grabbed the fabric of the other girl's shirt. She looked to her girlfriend first to make sure it was okay, and Chloe gave her an assuring look.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and chloe wrapped hers back around the girl's waist. Chloe moved to trailing kisses down the girl's neck and tracing her collarbone. She bit down on the girl's skin and sucked on it before going over it with a kiss. Beca moaned in pleasure and Chloe continued to trail down the girl's upper body. Beca ran her fingers through the girl's red locks, and tugged slightly, reconnecting the girl's lips with her own.

Chloe flipped the two and laid Beca down on her back before going back to kissing her. Beca kept her hands on the sides of Chloe's waist, and began to move them up and down the girl's body. As the kissing intensified, chloe couldn't suppress a moan and did her best not to make any movements that would make Beca uncomfortable. Beca then began to move her hand to Chloe's front. Impatiently, Chloe took the girl's hand and led it up to her breast.

Beca opened her eyes and looked down to where Chloe's hand was holding hers. Chloe simply nodes and pressed the girl's hand into her breast while she leaned down to kiss her. Feeling more confident, Beca continued running her hands over the girl's chest. Chloe began to grind her hips into Beca's and moaned when she felt the other girl move to match her. Chloe moved her hands to feel Beca's breasts, and kissed the girl's neck. Beca's breaths got heavier and Chloe moved her hands to unhook the girl's bra.

Beca did the same with the older girl's and they continued their make out session. Things started escalating once more as Beca became more comfortable. Chloe made sure that the girl was comfortable with everything she was doing. After playing with the younger girl's breasts she placed a soft kiss on the girl's lips and trailed down to the top of the girls pants. The redhead moved her hand to unbutton the younger girl's jeans. Suddenly Beca's eyes widened and she moved her hand on top of Chloe's.

"Uh," she said in between breaths. "As much as I want to keep going, I-I think we should stop."

Chloe nodded and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"For now," Beca added. "Sorry, to ruin the moment."

"You're not ruining anything," Chloe said sweetly as she searched for t-shirts for the two.

"I still feel bad," Beca looked down and played with her hands.

Chloe found the girl one of her plaid shirts and tossed it to the girl. Then she pulled out another for herself.

"I have my own shirts you know," Beca said as she looked at the red and navy button down.

"I know," She nodded as she buttoned up her white flannel. "I just thought you wouldn't want to wear your wrinkled shirt."

"Thanks," Beca said as she put on the shirt and rolled the sleeves up. Chloe did the same with hers and they laughed when they looked at each other.

"We're matching."

"Is this gonna become a thing?"

"Nah, but we do look cute."

Chloe rested her hands on Beca's legs and kissed her on the cheek, "I can see the gears moving in your head."

"I just...feel bad. I know we talked about it, but you've just been so patient, and you put up with so much from your siblings, mostly Kate, but still. It's not fair to you."

"Stop thinking about that, I don't care how long it takes, I love you and whether or not we have sex, doesn't change anything."

Beca smiled and kissed her girlfriend, "you mean the world to me, you know that?"

Chloe nodded.

"And I want to do it, I just, I still want it to be special."

"I know. But like I said before, as long as you love me, it will be special whenever we come around to it."

Beca smiled and looked over to her desk. She got up off of the couch and grabbed the small video camera she had, and she turned it on.

"What're you doing?"

"Starting the vlog."

She pressed record and waved at the camera.

"Hey guys, welcome to Chloe's room. I'm Beca, this is Chloe, and this is a vlog. The first of many, hopefully. And this is a vlog about our holiday together."

"Ignore the mess in my room."

"Isn't this room so Chloe," Beca laughed as she showed the girl's room.

"Alright, enough of my room."

"Fine, let's introduce them to your family."

She paused the recording and the two went downstairs.

"These are my twin brothers, Camden and Caleb."

"Oh and that's Kate. Doesn't she look like a blonde Chloe? I swear they could be twins."

"I think my parents are in the kitchen."

"Oh okay," they walked to kitchen and introduced the parents.

Beca was in the middle of talking to Chloe about how nice her home was when Chloe dad cleared his throat.

"Ms. Mitchell," he said in a stern voice. "A word, please?"

Beca visibly gulped and Chloe kissed her on the cheek after wishing her luck. Beca took the camera and stood outside the door and to a breath.

"So I think I'm about to have the talk with her dad. I'm like super nervous. I love Chloe and I don't want to screw up, just wish me luck."

Beca turned off the camera, took a deep breath and walked into the man's study.

* * *

"Beca," the man smiled. "I hope I didn't scare you too much."

Beca shook her head, "not at all sir."

"Relax, I just want to talk."

* * *

Meanwhile Chloe was talking to her mom, "How bad do you think this will go?"

"Not bad at all."

"Really?"

"Beca loves you, kiddo. He's just doing this to make himself feel better."

"Well I hope so because I love her too."

* * *

"What would you like to talk about sir?"

"Well let's start with the obvious, please" he motioned to the couch across from him. "Sit and relax, Beca I don't bite."

Beca sat on the couch and looked at the man across from her, "so what'd you want to ask Mr. Beale?"

"You know how I feel about you calling me that, but for now, I'll let it slide."

"Okay."

"What're your intentions with my daughter?"

"Wow, how original of you sir," Beca joked. "Um. I don't know. Your wife asked me something similar. Honestly. _I love your daughter_ sir. I can see a future with her, I know nothing is certain, but I _want_ a future with her, if you both allow it. I don't know what is ahead of us, but if it end with us married, then I'd be the luckiest and happiest person ever. If not, then I just want her to be happy. I want her to always feel loved, and I want her to always know she's loved. Even if I'm not the one to be that person for her. The one. I'll always support her and help her and be there."

"Well, I'm very happy to hear that. Now what is it you do? What's your passion?"

"I love music sir. And I know it's not a very stable career, but I want to be a music producer. I believe in myself."

"Good, and you have a site and stuff?"

"A YouTube channel."

"Very nice. And you and Chloe met how?"

"At the activities fair I kind of met her. But I guess. Well I don't know if she wants me to tell you this, but I guess I will. Um, we officially met in the shower."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Beca laughed awkwardly as she continued with the story.

* * *

"Oh my god what's taking them so long," Chloe asked as she waited for the two to walk out.

"Relax Chloe, your father enjoys getting to know your significant other."

"He's going to scare her away."

"Doubtful."

"Chlo can you quit pacing," Kate walked into the kitchen. "You're creating a draft."

"Shut up Kate."

"Girls."

"Sorry, mom."

"Sorry."

"If it makes you feel better, we heard laughing coming from dad's study, so I think things are going well."

"Okay," Chloe took a deep breath as she waited for the doors to the room to open. When she looked over to the door, she noticed the girl's camera outside of the door on one of the shelves. She walked over to it, and opened it up. She noticed the girl added another clip, so she played it. She had just finished watching it when the doors swung open.

" _Beca_ ," she smiled as she saw the girl.

"Hey," the girl smiled back.

Chloe engulfed her in a hug and kissed her, "how'd it go?"

"Good I think."

"Good."

Her dad walked out and John smiled, "Chloe, you picked a good one," he said as he wrapped her arm around the smaller girl.

"Thanks dad," Chloe nodded. "She's pretty great."

"Yes she is," he turned to Beca. "Thank you for putting up with the family's twenty questions."

"Anytime, sir."

"Please, call me John."

"We'll see."

* * *

At the end of the night the girl's went up to Chloe's room, and Beca sighed as she laid on the bed.

"Relaxed now?"

"Very."

"Told you you had nothing to worry about."

"You're always right, babe."

* * *

The next day the two went around town. Chloe showed the girl where she went to school, where she used to hang out with friends and some old restaurants she loved to eat out at. Beca recorded the majority of the day, and the girls explained the outcome of the talk from the night before.

The rest of vacation went by quickly. A bunch of family came on Thanksgiving, and Beca was slightly overwhelmed by the amount of people. Chloe introduced her as her girlfriend, and everyone wanted to get to know the girl. Beca would normally be awkward in those situations, but Chloe was by her side, making sure that the girl wouldn't get too overwhelmed with her family. They sat next to each other at dinner, and needless to say, the two were inseparable. At the end of the night when the guests left the family settled down to watch a movie. After that Beca and Chloe went upstairs to pack. They were leaving the next day to go back for rehearsals.

"You know, I'm kinda sad we're leaving," Beca said as she packed her laptop case. "I _actually_ had a nice time."

"Well, I did too, and I'm so glad you had fun."

"I wish my family was as awesome as yours."

"Please, my family is not that great."

"It's a hell of a lot better than mine. I only enjoy going to my mom's."

"I'm sorry, babe. But if it makes you feel better, you're practically a member of the family."

"Thanks," Beca smiled. "How do you think rehearsals will go?"

"Good, she's always happy around this time of year."

"Let's hope she doesn't make us do too much cardio."

Chloe shrugged, "who knows."

"So I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe, if you want. You could, uh, come to Seattle with me over winter break? Not for all of it, but maybe, just a little bit. You can meet my mom."

"That sounds great, but I wouldn't be able to until after christmas."

"No yeah, totally. I mean, I'm staying with my dad until the 26th and then flying out to be with my mom. If you want to join, you're more than welcome to."

"I'll definitely think about it."

"Good," Beca smiled.

Beca was digging through her bag and pulled out a card and small box from the pocket. Then she pulled out another card, and turned to her girlfriend.

"Hey uh, can we go downstairs one more time I have something for your family."

"Yeah sure, I'm sure everyone's still up."

"Cool."

The two girls went back downstairs and into the living room where everyone was still sitting.

"Hey girls, didn't expect you two to come down again."

"Beca wanted to say goodnight," Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, and I wanted to give you guys this," she pulled one card out of her pocket and handed it to Chloe's parents. Then she pulled out a small box and card for Chloe. " _Don't freak ou_ t, but this is for you. For inviting me, and for always being there. It's a thank you present and a just because present," she smiled as she handed it her girlfriend.

" _Beca_ ," Chloe tried to protest.

" _I know,_ I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You mean so much to me, so this is for you. For _everything_."

"Thanks," she said as she opened the card. Inside was a gift card to the coffee shop on campus and another handwritten note inside of the thank you card. Chloe smiled as she read it. Then she looked at the box, and carefully unwrapped it. She opened the lid to the box revealing a gold necklace with an arrow on it.

"You mentioned once that you liked my necklace, so I gave you mine. So that when we aren't with each other...you, have something to keep me with you. It's corny, I know. I just..thought-"

Chloe cut off Beca's mumbling with a soft kiss.

"Thank you. I love it. I love you, you really didn't have to do this."

"I know, I wanted to."

"I don't want to take your necklace."

"What are you talking about? That's your necklace now. I have my own," Beca pulled out a necklace identical to the one she gave Chloe.

"So now we can match."

"Yeah," Beca took the necklace and put it on Chloe so that their arrows were pointing to each other. "Now we can have these as symbols for each other."

"Deal."

"Alright lovebirds, come back down."

" _Sorry_ ," Chloe laughed. "I guess we get caught up in our own world sometimes."

"It's fine, sweetheart."

"Beca, thank you for the card."

"No thank you guys for letting me crash your holiday."

"Anytime, dear."

"Alright," Chloe yawned. "Let's get to bed, Becs, we've got a long drive tomorrow, and you're taking the bulk of it, remember?"

"I know, we made a deal, and I plan to follow through with my part."

"Well goodnight girls," John said.

"Yes sleep well, we'll see you in the morning."

"Night everyone," Chloe smiled.

"Night," the others replied.

With that the two girls went upstairs to bed.

* * *

The rest of the Beale family stayed downstairs and continued to talk.

"I like her," John smiled.

"Me too," Camden said.

"Yeah," Caleb added. "This is the happiest I've ever seen her."

"As much as they make me want to hurl, I'm happy for Chloe," Kate nodded. "I hope she doesn't screw this one up."

"I don't think we need to worry," Cinda smiled. "I think she's the one. After everything I've seen and witnessed, I think these girls will be just fine."

* * *

The next morning the girl's decided to stay for breakfast. They had rehearsals the next day, but they weren't in any rush to get back. After breakfast the family walked the girl's out to the car.

"Drive safe, and have fun, but not too much fun," Chloe's mom said. "Remember you still need to work hard."

"Cindy, leave the girl's alone."

"Have fun sis," the boys said in unison.

"Take care of our little sister, Beca."

"Will do," she said as she saluted them.

"I'm gonna miss you," Kate said as she hugged her sister. "Don't you screw things up okay, you two?"

The girls laughed as they said their final goodbyes.

"Thank you all again for having me."

"It was our pleasure, Beca," John said. "We hope to be seeing more of you."

"Me too," the brunette nodded.

"Bye guys," Chloe said as she opened the driver-side door for Beca.

"See ya guys."

"We over you, Chloe."

"Love you guys!"

Chloe hopped in the car and they were off to Barden. The trip was the same as the one before. The girl's switched off once at the gas station and another time when Chloe had to pee. Each took naps when the other was driving except after the final switch.

"I'm happy we're going back."

"Me too, I missed the bellas, believe it or not."

"I believe that," Chloe laughed. "I miss Aubrey."

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do without her constantly yelling at me."

"Bec, she really does like you."

"Doubtful."

"Cmon, you admitted she wasn't so bad."

"She has her moments when she's not totally revolting."

"Ha. Ha."

Beca laughed at the girl, "I'm joking."

"I know. You two just have an... _interesting_ relationship."

* * *

Aubrey had gotten back to Barden earlier that day, and she decided to meet up with Jesse. They'd been hooking up since the double date. Aubrey insisted on keeping their relationship a secret because of the oath she made as a Bella. Jesse agreed, and now he found himself getting shoved out of the door by Aubrey.

"Would it be _that bad_ if they found out? They were pretty cool about Beca and Chloe."

"They didn't break and oath, now leave. They'll be home any minute."

"What if I run into them walking out? What do I say?"

"Fine go out my window."

"From this height? _No way_."

"Fine then risk running into our best friends."

"That's not fair."

"Jesse come on," she grabbed his arm and lead him to the window. "It's only like, three stories up. You'll be fine. Just remember to bend your knees."

"Fine, I'll see you later."

"Bye, be safe."

Aubrey left the room for two reasons: if the girl's show up, she won't get caught helping Jesse sneak out. And she didn't want to watch Jesse possibly hurt himself.

* * *

It's was late when they finally arrived back on campus, so both girls came to the decision that Beca would stay the night at Chloe and Aubrey's. When they pulled up to the apartment, Beca noticed something strange.

" _Dude_ , is that a person crawling out of the window from your apartment?"

"Oh my god," Chloe gasped.

" _Stay in the car,_ " Beca said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

" _Beca no_ ," Chloe moved her hand over the other girl's to stop her motions. "If that's a robber then I'm not letting you go and get hurt."

"Chloe, I can't let them get away. I'll be safe, I promise."

"Then I'm going too."

"No you'll stay in the car."

"Beca," Chloe whined.

"No, Chloe. I'd much rather something happen to me than to you."

"How do you think that makes me feel? _What if I lost you?_ "

"You'd move on, there are more people better than me. And no one would really miss me."

"Beca _don't be ridiculous_. I love you, the bellas love you, your parents, my family, there's a ton of people that would miss you. Now it's either both of us or neither or us."

"I won't let you get hurt."

"Neither will I."

"Fine, you go make sure Aubrey's okay. Go straight up to the apartment."

Chloe nodded and the two girls slipped out of the car, unnoticed by the person still trying to get out of the window from the third floor.

Chloe walked swiftly to the front door of the apartment complex while Beca snuck around so she could catch the person after they'd fall.

Chloe ran up to her apartment as fast as she could and practically ran the door down.

"Wow, _someone missed me_ ," Aubrey laughed. "Beca finally annoy you to where you had to escape."

"Shut up, no. Did you know someone broke into your room?"

" _What_?"

"Yeah we saw the perp climbing out of your window when we pulled in."

"Oh my god," Aubrey faked her disbelief.

"Don't worry, Beca's outside trying to catch the guy once he gets on the ground."

"Oh, good," Aubrey said with a fake smile.

Jesse let go of the ledge of the window and fell to the ground.

 _ **That hurt less than I thought it would**_ , he thought.

He got up to run away when he was suddenly tackled.

" _Ow_ , dude get off, what the hell," he screamed.

Aubrey and Chloe heard the man's muffled scream and ran into the blonde's room.

"No way I'm letting go of you," Beca screamed. "You're not getting away you thief."

"I'm not a thief, let go."

Jesse's hood fell off in the middle of trying to escape Beca's grasp, and Beca was shocked when she saw his face.

" _Jesse_? Dude what the hell are you doing?"

Beca's voice was loud enough for the two girls to hear as they watched them from the window.

Chloe gasped audibly while Aubrey stood there in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Square One

_RD POV_

"Thanks," Jesse said as Aubrey handed him an ice pack and returned to the kitchen where Chloe was.

After being caught by Beca, they decided to go up to the apartment to explain things.

"So, you _knew_ it was Jesse," Chloe asked the girl as she pulled out some drinks from the fridge for her and Beca.

"Yeah, about that," the blonde said as she grabbed drinks for her and Jesse. "Why don't we all talk about this together."

They went back to the living room and set down the drinks.

" _You two_ ," Beca pointed. "Enough stalling, what's going on?"

"Aubrey and I have been..."

" _Getting together_ ," Aubrey said.

"Getting together," Beca replied. "Like hooking up?"

Jesse shrugged, "well yeah, I guess."

"Or are you two secretly dating," Chloe asked.

"Uh...it's," the boy tried to think of a way to explain their relationship. "It's more like we are dating but not. We don't go out on dates, and we don't stay in for dates, but it's not like friends with benefits or anything."

"It's complicated. We've been worrying about keeping whatever _this_ is, a secret, so we've never discussed what we are."

Beca nodded and smiled, "so why the hiding? Worried we'd freak over that dumb pact?"

Aubrey sat mouth agape while Jesse laughed.

"Dude, _seriously_?"

"Aubrey, you've gotta be kidding."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, I don't know. I made such a big deal about it."

"Isn't the irony great," Jesse chuckled.

"It really is," Beca smirked.

Chloe elbowed her lightly in her side.

Beca winced a little and cleared her throat, "but, dude. You didn't have to worry. _We don't care_ , as long as you're happy, we're fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Beca nodded.

"Chloe you're not just telling her to say this?"

Chloe put her hands up, "that's all her."

"Dude why do you think I have something against you? I thought we were putting that all behind us."

"I'm sorry," Aubrey sighed. "Chloe you know how I am."

"That's not really an excuse anymore, Aubrey. Beca has been putting in the effort to be friends and you keep thinking she's no good."

"Don't worry so much about it, babe, she's just freaking out because we caught them."

Chloe took a deep breath and relaxed, "look, Bree. I love you, and I'm happy for you and Jesse, and so is Beca. Maybe you should see that she's trying to make things right."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the group.

"On that note," Beca spoke up. "Chloe?"

Chloe hummed in response.

"I think we better leave those two lovebirds to whatever they were doing."

Chloe nodded and grabbed her things, the two said goodbye and they went back out to the car.

"So I guess we're staying at my place tonight?"

"I think that'd be best."

Beca started the car and noticed Chloe was silent.

"What's wrong, Chloe?"

"Nothing," the girl mumbled.

"Chlo, I know that's a lie. What's on your mind?"

Chloe let out a sigh, "I just, I'm sick of Aubrey and how she treats you."

"It's fine, Chlo. Don't worry. We're getting along, it's just I guess she doesn't see me as a friend yet, but that's okay. We're getting there."

"I know, but it's not fair to you, that she acts nice one day and is a bitch the next."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and squeezed it before bringing it up to her lips to place a soft kiss on top of it.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably annoying you."

"You're not. It's nice that you actually care. I haven't had a friend like that in a while."

"I love you, Bec. I don't want anyone treating you like shit."

"I know, and that's why I love you."

"Because I protect you?"

"No, because you're not afraid to stand up for yourself and for others. You don't let people push you around. _I admire that_."

"Well you're not afraid to stand up for yourself either," Chloe chuckled.

"With certain things, but overall you're more confident than me."

"I suppose," the girl shrugged.

* * *

The two found themselves at the younger girl's dorm. They grabbed their bags and went inside. Since everyone else is still away for break, the girls were happy to have the majority of Baker Hall to themselves. They took a shower and got ready for bed. Beca finished before Chloe did, so she decided to set up her laptop again and start a new mix.

Chloe walked in and saw her girlfriend working on her music. She smiled as she took in the girl's face as she worked. She admired the girl's passion for music, and she wished Aubrey would be open to the girl's idea of changing the set.

Beca was so focused on her music she didn't notice the girl come in, so Chloe decided to sneak up on her. She walked behind the girl, since she was faced away from the door, and she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck.

Beca jumped and turned around, "dude, _what the hell_?"

Chloe laughed, "calm down, jumpy."

"You scared me."

"I can tell."

"What am I gonna do about you?"

"I don't know," the redhead shrugged.

Beca rolled her eyes and went back to working on her music.

"Making a new mix?"

"Yep, but I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"You're tired?"

"Chlo, it's like eleven."

"So? I wanna stay up."

"What're you gonna do?"

"I just wanna talk, Bec."

"Fine," Becs pretended to be annoyed.

After saving the work she did on the mix, Beca went to sit on the bed next to Chloe.

"How was your shower?"

"Uh, good I guess, what about yours?"

"It was good, nice and relaxing."

"Good, you feeling better about things?"

"A bit."

"Chlo, you and Aubrey have been friends for a long time, I wouldn't worry about tonight. Everyone has their fights."

"It's not that," Chloe shook her head. "I just hate when she's so uptight. Like I know you two have a weird relationship, but she's kinda harsh when it comes to you."

"She's probably just being the protective best friend."

"Well she could be a bit nicer to you."

Beca shrugged, "it's whatever."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands to stop her from playing with them, "that doesn't make it okay, babe."

"Why do you care so much?"

"What?"

"Aubrey messing with me. She's mean to everyone but you, why does it matter if it's me?"

"Bec, you're my girlfriend. I don't want anyone pushing you around. I love you, and it pisses me off when she's mean to everyone, but since it's you she's worst to, it aggravates me even more."

Beca smiled when she heard Chloe's mini speech, "how'd I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?"

"You. You're the total package: beautiful, caring, confident, sexy…."

" _Sexy_ ," Chloe laughed as she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

The brunette visibly blushed, "well yeah."

"How so," Chloe asked, making the girl even more sexually frustrated.

"You weren't the only one that got a look in the shower that night. I've got it all memorized too, you know."

This time it was Chloe's turn to blush.

"I think that's a first."

"Are you kidding? That's how you always make me feel," Chloe took the girl's hand and brought it up to her heart. "This is how you make me feel everyday."

"It's beating _really fast_."

"I know."

Beca smiled, and feeling a little more confident, she leaned in and kissed the girl. Chloe quickly dropped the girl's hand and moved to hold the girl's face. Beca smiled into the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck. The kiss went from slow to fast, but the passion between the two continued to grow. When the two finally broke the kiss in need of air, they found themselves both breathing hard. Chloe leaned in again, but Beca quickly retreated.

"What's wrong?"

"I really want this, Chlo. Trust me I do. But these past few hours have been like a rollercoaster, and believe me," she grabbed the girl's hand and brought it to her own heart. "You make me feel the same way. But if we keep going, we may not be able to stop. And now is not the right time. It doesn't feel, right… this isn't how I want us to remember our first time. I'm sorry, I know I've been making you wait."

Chloe simply nodded and smiled, "just knowing that I make you feel this way," she looked at where her hand was. "Makes me happy. There's no rush. Like I've said before, whenever, wherever this happens, it will be special. I just want you to be comfortable."

"I love you, I really do."

"I know, and I love you too. But sex, isn't the only way to show that, _this_ is all I need."

"You're not upset?"

"Nah, I take a lot of cold showers," Chloe joked.

Beca laughed, "only you, babe."

"Well I can't help it."

"Well, the feelings are mutual, so don't worry."

"Good."

"And one day, I promise I won't hold back."

"I don't care, Bec. I'm happy, and I think you're happy-"

"I'm very happy, Chlo."

"Then stop worrying about this," Chloe ran her thumb up and down the girl's cheek.

"Okay," Beca said quietly.

"Okay," Chloe whispered and leaned in to place a soft kiss on the girl's lips.

Beca reciprocated the kiss, and smiled when she opened her eyes to see her girlfriend smiling back at her.

Beca yawned and Chloe giggled, "let's get some sleep, babe."

Beca nodded and leaned over to turn the light off, then she snuggled up into Chloe and the two girls fell asleep.

* * *

The next day both girls woke up to a pounding on the door. Beca groaned and Chloe simply rolled closer into the brunette's side, doing her best to ignore the noise coming from the other end of the room.

The pounding continued and Beca lifted her head up a little trying not to disturb her girlfriend, "what the hell," she mumbled.

"Bec, who is that," Chloe said as she rolled back over to sit up.

Once the girl was off of her, Beca sat up as well, "I don't know." sure climbed off the bed and answered the door.

On the other end was Aubrey looking furious.

"Are you here to yell at me for keeping your roommate out past curfew?"

The blonde scoffed and walked into the room, "why're you both still here? You were _supposed_ to be at rehearsals."

" _Shit_ ," Chloe put her head in her hands. "Bree I'm _so_ sorry. We had a long night, and I guess we were so exhausted we forgot to set an alarm."

"That's totally my bad, blondie."

"No," the redhead shook her head. "This is both of our faults."

"I don't care who is at fault. Just _don't_ do it again. And you'll both be running extra laps tomorrow, so I _suggest_ you get there early."

Beca saluted the girl and Chloe nodded. The blonde rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room.

"Dude. What's up with her?"

"She's probably still mad about us busting her."

"You sure?"

"Well she's also really into the Bellas. One of the leaders last year, Alice. She uh, she gave Bree and I a lot of crap, Aubrey just wants to prove her wrong."

"Oh," Beca frowned at her misinterpretation. "I'm sorry."

The older girl shrugged, "it's whatever. I got over it. She never really did. I just wish she'd lighten up a bit. It's not that serious, you know?"

"Yeah, but I get wanting to prove people wrong. When everything's against you and you just want to win, and show them all you could do it. Who knew the uptight blonde and I had something in common."

Chloe chuckled, "who knew."

"You really think she's gonna make us run?"

"Probably."

"Damn it."

The girls spent the day in Beca's dorm and then they went over to Chloe's apartment to take her things home. Since both girls were trying to avoid the blonde captain, they dropped off the girl's things and then went back to Beca's dorm. Beca gave in to Chloe's request to watch a movie, and they sat together on the bed watching the movie on the brunette's laptop. Beca fell asleep, resting her head on the redhead's shoulder. Chloe smiled and closed the laptop so they could both get some sleep. She carefully moved the smaller girl, so she would be more comfortable, and then wrapped herself around the younger girl. Chloe made sure to set an alarm for them for the morning, and then she went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Chloe woke up to the sound of her alarm and was surprised to see Beca smiling at her.

"Hey," Chloe smiled.

"Hi."

"You're up early."

"Well, we have bellas rehearsals, and I would hate to be late."

"Ugh," Chloe groaned. "Don't remind me, we have to run extra today."

"Yeah, that's gonna suck."

Chloe laughed and got out of bed.

"Can we just stay in bed for a little longer?"

"Nope," she giggled as she started getting dressed.

Beca groaned and rolled out of bed, then she slowly started putting on her clothes. Both girls decided to wear shorts and t-shirts since they knew they'd be doing a lot of running.

Chloe grabbed her things and Beca have her a confused look, "you're leaving?"

"We're both leaving."

"Dude no, there's like at least 2 hours until practice starts."

"We're going to get breakfast, and then we're showing up early."

"An hour early to run a few laps? I'm not _that bad_ at running."

The redhead laughed, "we're showing up an hour early so that you and Aubrey can start liking each other."

"I don't have a problem with her. She's the one that has some issue with me."

"Well then this will get you on her good side."

"Does she have a good side?"

Chloe playfully slapped the girl's arm, "be nice."

"Ow. Okay _fine_ I'll be civil, but this is my _last_ attempt."

Chloe rolled her eyes and walked out of the door. Beca grabbed her things and quickly followed her girlfriend. They stopped by the coffee shop, both girls got their usual order, and once they were finished, they walked over to the auditorium.

* * *

As they entered, they weren't surprised to find the blonde there working on their arrangement for the semifinals.

"Hey, Bree."

"Hi, Chloe. Nice of you to be here today."

"That was an accident, we're really sorry."

"Well I am impressed you're both here early. What'd it take for Chloe to get you here?"

"Nothing," Beca shrugged. "I didn't want to be on your bad side."

"Well it's a little late for that."

"Dude, _seriously_? What did I do? What do you have against me? It's so hard to try and be civil with you. It's like one step forward, five steps back with you."

Aubrey looked at her in shock, "Beca I'm sorry, I know you're trying, but I'm not really a welcoming person."

"Clearly."

"Aubrey, maybe you should give Beca a chance," Chloe added.

"It's hard to be friends with someone who doesn't respect you."

" _Are you kidding me right now_? Respect works both ways you know. I don't disrespect you, I just have a different opinion than you, if you can't tell the difference that's not my problem. I wanted us to be friends for Chloe's sake, and I thought this was working. Before break we were at least being civil, now we're back to square one. I'm done with it."

There was a long pause, "look I want to do this for Chloe, but I'm not gonna let you step all over me. When you figure out that I'm not the bad guy, let me know." Beca grabbed her things and was about to walk out.

"Beca," Chloe spoke up. "Please don't go. If you leave she won't let you back in. And she won't say this to you, but I will. The Bellas _need_ you."

Beca sighed, she knew she shouldn't walk out just because of Aubrey, she set her things back down and walked over to the blonde. She offered her hand out, "truce?"

Aubrey looked at her hand and ignored the girl's offer. With a blank expression she walked away. Beca rolled her eyes and looked at her girlfriend with an expression that said, 'what the hell'. Chloe shrugged and walked over to her. She hugged her and the two went to do their laps before practice.

* * *

That practice was rough. It was obvious that the blonde was angry with the couple, and she took no subtlety in showing it. She made them run their laps linger even after showing up early, then she increased the girl's cardio workout. During their vocal work the blonde always had something to say about Chloe's nodes and took every chance to pick a fight with Beca's about the set. The other Bellas were confused as to what was going on, especially when it came to Chloe and Aubrey. They always knew the blonde and brunette didn't get along, but they'd never seen so much tension between the two captains. Aubrey realty allowed Chloe to have any input during rehearsal.

Once practice was over all of the girl's left. Chloe planned on staying behind to talk to her co-captain. Beca noticed that Chloe was upset, so she grabbed her things, and wished her luck, then she started she'd wait outside for the girl before leaning to let the captains have time alone. Once the girls were all gone, Chloe walked up to the blonde.

"Aubrey, _what the hell was that_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

"And what are you talking about,"the blonde turned to face the girl.

"You were treating me and Beca like crap all practice. Were you trying to humiliate us?"

"Well Beca needs to learn to respect me."

"She _does_ respect you. You're the one who is being rude to her. What do you have against her? She's trying to be nice and be a friend. But you're being a bitch. She's a Bella, _she's one of us_."

"She is _not_ a Bella. She's only past of this because of your toner and your inability to grow a pair and hang out with her without reason."

"She's talented and you know it. You're threatened by her aren't you?"

"Why would I be threatened by that midget?"

"Because she's the only one who is challenging tradition. Look, I can put up with your crap, but stop treating my girlfriend like shit, at least she's trying. _Act your age._ "

"You're letting this girl cloud your judgement. You're a captain, _our job is to do what's best for the Bellas_. She's not what's best. She's defiant, she's ride and she doesn't give a crap about the Bellas."

"She makes us better. And I have as much say in the group as you. You didn't let me have any input today, I didn't appreciate that at all. We're supposed to work together to help them. Instead you're controlling everything."

Aubrey glared at her, "I'm doing what's best for the team. One more move against me and Beca's out of the Bellas."

Chloe stepped up to Aubrey, closing the gap between them, "I'm a captain too. We will not cut anyone from this team unless both of us agree. _Beca stays._ "

Without letting Aubrey reply, chloe walked away and grabbed her things. Before she left the auditorium, she turned back to face her best friend, "what happened to my best friend? She's been gone for too long."

With that Chloe joined her girlfriend outside leaving behind a hurt and confused, Aubrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks!


	14. Sunday Smile

3RD _POV_

It had been five minutes since Beca left Chloe to talk to Aubrey. She had been waiting outside and figured it would be awhile so she went to the coffee shop to get drinks for her and Chloe. She got an iced caramel macchiato for herself and a cappuccino for Chloe. Once she got back, she wasn't surprised that her girlfriend wasn't finished talking with the other captain. She decided to pull out her laptop and work on a new mix while she was waiting.

The doors of the auditorium finally opened. Chloe stormed out and walked towards the brunette. Beca quickly threw her headphones off and packed her bag when she noticed the girl swiftly walking towards her.

"Hey," she smiled. "How'd it go?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Beca nodded, it was clear the girl was mad, so she didn't want to push her. She turned to grab the cappuccino and handed it to her, "I grabbed you a drink, your favorite."

Chloe smiled, "thanks, babe."

"No problem, hopefully it'll help cheer you up."

"Totes, that's so sweet of you."

Beca smiled, "want to come back to my place?"

Chloe nodded, "please? After the talk Aubrey and I just had, I'd rather not see her for awhile."

Beca nodded and they headed back to the younger girl's dorm. Once they were at Baker hall, they each took a shower and then settled back in the dorm. Beca was at her dorms working on mixes while Chloe was trying to study for Russian lit. The older girl was distracted by Beca tapping her pencil, but she didn't mind the distraction.

Beca looked over to see Chloe staring at her, and she waved. Chloe waved back, and Beca smiled before returning to her computer screen. Chloe soon became bored by her work, and found herself watching the younger girl work on her mix. She loved watching the brunette. She admired her work ethic, and loved the passion the girl had for her music.

Chloe got up from the bed, and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and looked at the screen. She pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek and ran her hand up and down the younger girl's arm. Beca chuckled and hummed in response. The younger girl took her headphones off and placed her hands on Chloe arms.

"Bored, babe?"

Chloe nodded.

"Feeling any better?"

"A little."

"Well," Beca looked at her computer screen. "Want to go to the diner and get something to eat?"

"Sure," Chloe smiled.

The girls got up and grabbed their things before heading out to the diner.

* * *

"So," Beca said as they started their walk through campus. "Want to share what happened between you and Aubrey?"

Chloe sighed, she knew it was inevitable that she'd tell Beca what happened, "we had a bit of a disagreement. I told her she was being ridiculous during practice. Then I told her I didn't appreciate the way she treats us. She went on about you not having respect for her, and I told her the truth."

"And what would the truth be?"

"That she's only mad at you because you're challenging tradition, and you're the only one who's got the balls to stick up to her."

Beca laughed, "wow, so I guess that's definitely the end of Aubrey and I being friends."

"She told me if you do something wrong she'll kick you out. I told her that I'm captain and no one leaves without a unanimous vote by both captains."

"So I'm safe."

"Basically, unless you _really_ fuck up."

The girls laughed and Beca intertwined their hands, "I really appreciate you sticking up for me against your best friend. I just hope you and Aubrey can make up."

"No need to thank me," Chloe smiled. "Aubrey needs to understand that she can't keep treating people like this. She's not being a good captain."

"Maybe she's just stressed."

"That doesn't mean you get to be a bitch. She's not usually this bad. She used to be relaxed and fun, I miss my best friend."

"Well did you tell her that?"

Chloe nodded, "it was the last thing I mentioned before I left."

"Well I think she probably got the message."

"Hopefully," Chloe mumbled as she looked down to the ground.

Beca noticed she was upset, so she brought the girl's hand up to her mouth, and kissed the back of it. Then she pulled them off of the pathway to the diner and under a tree. She leaned against it, and pulled Chloe into her. Chloe hugged her, and she could feel her shirt becoming damp, and felt the girl's sobs. Beca knew the girl was upset, but she didn't know it was that bad. She held the girl in her arms and let her cry. Once the crying died down, she spoke up, "I'm so sorry, Chloe. I can't believe she made you feel this bad." She ran her hand through the girl's red hair, and kissed the top side of her head. "Look, Aubrey is stubborn. You've got a good heart, and you miss your best friend. You can stay with me for a while to get some space from her. Hopefully she opens her eyes and sees what she's become."

Chloe sniffled and nodded, "thanks, Bec. It means a lot."

"Of course, you're my best friend, and girlfriend. I hate when you're sad, and I don't want you to feel like crap. No one deserves that, _especially_ you. Okay?"

She nodded once more and took a deep breath, "what do you say we go get some food now? All of that crying made me hungry," she tried to make a joke to lighten the mood.

Beca nodded, and they walked off to the diner.

* * *

Once they arrived, the girls sat in their usual booth and ordered their meals. Chloe laughed at the girl's order, it was always the same cheeseburger boat with extra fries and a milkshake. Chloe ordered a side salad and a burger with a glass of water. Once the waiter left Chloe reached to hold Beca's hand. Beca squeezed it and smiled, "how're you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Yeah, the rest of the walk you cheered me up, so I'm feeling a lot better."

Beca smiled, "that's great. Hey when do the other students get back?"

"Tomorrow. Classes start monday."

"Yay," Beca said unenthusiastically.

Chloe chuckled, "Yeah, _God forbid you learn while you're here_."

"Right? What's with that whole idea?" The girls laughed and Beca spoke up again, "no, college isn't so bad. Classes are gross, but the girls are nice."

"Is that so?"

The brunette nodded, "yeah."

"Any girl catch your eye?"

Beca pretended to think about the question then she shook her head, "no, I don't think so."

" _Oh, really_?"

"Well, there's this one redhead I kinda have a thing for, but she's _way_ out of my league."

"Well," Chloe giggled. "I don't think you have to worry about that girl."

Beca smiled and winked at Chloe who laughed in response.

"You're such a dork," the older girl said.

"But you love it."

"Yes I do."

* * *

Their food arrived and Chloe laughed as she watched the girl put the extra fries on her burger.

"How do you eat all of that food?"

Beca shrugged, "I get hungry."

"Where does it all go? Because it's obviously not going to your growth."

"Ha. Ha. Funny, babe."

Chloe began to laugh, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"I can't say I didn't expect it."

"It's okay. What you lack in height you make up for in boobs and ass."

Beca felt the heat go to her cheeks and tried to hide her gave by eating her burger.

Chloe giggled and began to eat her salad.

"Why're you so healthy?"

"You don't get to looking like _this_ by eating junk food."

"Oh thanks, now I feel so much better."

"You know I didn't mean that."

"I know, I'm just giving you crap."

"Besides, you look great," Chloe winked.

"I know," Beca smirked.

"So modest."

"The modest-est."

"That's not a word."

The brunette laughed and the two girls continued to eat their food.

* * *

After dinner they headed back to the younger girl's dorm, hand-in-hand. Chloe was swinging their arms back and forth, she had a smalls smile on her face, and Beca was smiling as she watched her girlfriend.

"Thank you for tonight. I really needed it. Aubrey really gets to me sometimes."

"Anytime, I'm always going to be here for you, Chlo."

Chloe smiled and nodded, "I know. And I'm extremely grateful for that. I love you."

"I love you too."

Back at Baker Hall, Because decided to make a video for her channel while cope decided to take a shower to relax.

"Hey guys," Beca waved to the camera. " _So_ , today's been a really stressful day for me and Chloe. We had some difficulties at practice and Chloe had a conflict with her best friend." She sighed and continued speaking, "so I decided to make this video for Chloe, I know things have been rough today, but I'm hoping this will cheer you up. I love you Chloe, I can't sit to see what else we will experience together, and I will _always_ be there for you."

She sang a mash up of _Sunday Morning_ and _Smile_. Once the song ended she waved and smiled to the camera. Like always she uploaded another version with just the song and the cover for it that had _Sunday Smile_ on it. She smiled as she looked at the album artwork and hoped that the girl would check her phone when she got back. She grabbed her headphones and began working on more mixes.

Chloe slipped into the room and sat on the bed to watch Beca work. She noticed her phone screen light up reached for it. She had two notifications from YouTube, a couple of emails, a few texts from the Bellas group chat, some from her parents and a dozen missed calls and texts from her best friend. Almost immediately after she unlocked her phone she had another message from the blonde. She rolled her eyes and scrolled through her apps to find YouTube. She needed a distraction, and she assumed Beca had uploaded a new video. When the page loaded, she saw the new video, and clicked on it. As she listened to the girl sing she felt tears forming in her eyes. No one had even gone to so much effort to make her feel better.

When the video ended she wiped the tears from her face and got off of the bed. She took Beca's chair and spun it around. Without warning, she took the girl's headphones off and grabbed the girl's face to bring her in for a kiss. Even though she was shocked, Beca reciprocated the girl's actions. She brought her hands up to hold Chloe's face. When she noticed the girl's cheeks were damp she pulled away from her.

"Is everything ok?"

Chloe nodded and pecked the girl on the lips, "I love you so much. Thank you for the video."

"You saw it?"

"Yes, thank you. No one has ever done anything like that. No one has ever cared this much."

"Well now there is someone, there's me."

Chloe smiled and sat on the girl's lap before wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and made sure she wouldn't fall off. Chloe rested her forehead on the brunette's and the two sat in silence smiling at each other until Beca spoke up, "so what made you watch the video?"

Chloe pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to her. She unlocked it, revealing her password to the girl even though she didn't care since they were best friends and girlfriends, and showed her the messages from Aubrey.

" _Twenty-five_ messages? That's a bit excessive."

Chloe chuckled and nodded, "she doesn't like being ignored."

"Why haven't you read them?"

Chloe shrugged, "didn't feel like talking to her, not now. I need space, I'll read them later."

Beca nodded, "fair enough. That's gonna make practice tomorrow kinda awkward."

"Like it isn't always?"

"True."

"I'll talk to her before the gig on Friday, I just don't really feel like talking to her."

"Fine by me," Beca smiled. "Take all the time you need. I'll be here for you, and I'll always support you."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, babe." Beca sighed and wiggled under the redhead, "alright let's go to bed."

"Slow down there," Chloe joked.

"So funny. You know what I mean."

"I know but it's so fun messing with you."

"You're so weird," Beca lifted the girl up and carried her to the bed.

Chloe squealed, she didn't expect the girl to be able to lift her, let alone carry her. After she was on the bed, Beca pulled back the covers and both girls snuggled up together, and went to sleep.

* * *

That week went by quickly for both girls. Things were a bit awkward when Kimmy Jin got back, but thanks to Chloe the three got along well. Chloe managed to avoid the blonde aside from at rehearsals. She was polite with her, but she managed to ignore any talks with her unless they were about the Bellas. It was Thursday and Chloe still hadn't talked to the blonde. They finished practice, and Chloe was waiting for Beca to grab her things, but after the workout, both girls were moving slowly.

Aubrey approached the two and cleared her throat.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize."

" _Should I leave,_ " Beca asked awkwardly as she slowly began to reach for her things.

"No, I need to talk to both of you."

Chloe shot her a look, telling her to continue speaking.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last week at practice. Chloe you're a captain I shouldn't have treated you like that. And Beca I'm sorry, you've been trying to be civil I've just been a bitch."

Beca nodded and sighed, " _yeah,_ you have been, dude. But I don't care about how you treated me. I _care_ about how you hurt my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I was being rude. Chloe I'm sorry I hurt you, I regret it, and I miss my best friend."

Chloe nodded and took a deep breath before speaking, "I forgive you, but you really hurt me, Aubrey. Luckily I had Beca when my best friend turned her back on me."

Aubrey bowed her head in shame.

"But I missed you too, and I'm glad I'm getting me best friend back." She smiled and pulled the blonde in for a hug.

Beca smiled as she watched the two interact and then she decided to speak up, "so I guess you'd like your roommate back?"

Aubrey nodded, "it's been weird being in that apartment alone."

"I'll be back there tonight."

* * *

Chloe was back at Beca's gathering her things and beca was helping.

"I'm glad you and Aubrey made up," Beca smiled.

"Me too, but I don't know. I don't think she's really changed. I'm definitely gonna keep my guard up."

"I guess, but you know maybe she has changed."

"Well we'll see."

Beca nodded and grabbed some of Chloe's clothes to hand her, "it's gonna be weird not sleeping with you every night."

"Well that's why there's sleepovers, Bec. But I'll miss you too."

"It was fun rooming with you."

Chloe kissed her on the cheek, "well hopefully we'll be rooming together more often."

"Maybe."

When they finished packing, they each took a bag, and Chloe carried her pillow. They walked back to the older girl's apartment.

"Thanks for walking back with me," Chloe said as they were nearing the apartment.

"No problem," Beca smiled. "So this gig tomorrow, what do we wear?"

"Our uniform, like always."

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"It's awful," Beca replied.

"It's traditional."

"You sound like Aubrey."

Chloe shrugged, "I guess I'm more used to it."

Beca nodded, "would it really be so bad if we mixed up the set? The trebles never sing the same thing twice, the audience loved them. They like….tolerated us."

"I don't make the setlist, that's all Aubrey. And as you know, the set stays the same."

Beca sighed, "fine. But if we get through the semis, I'm talking to her about the set."

"Fine by me, I don't mind change."

Once they reached the apartment, they were greeted by Aubrey who helped Chloe unpack. Once Chloe was settled, Beca said good bye and went back to the dorm while the other two girls caught up. Chloe told the blonde everything that happened in Florida, and Aubrey happily listened to her. Aubrey apologized again, both girls hugged, and then spent the rest of the day catching up and planning Bellas rehearsals.

Beca took the time alone in her dorm to catch up on the work she left behind. Once she finished the majority of it, she went back to making mixes. Chloe's birthday was less than two weeks away, and Beca wanted to make a Playlist for her. She had a couple mixes, the Titanium remix, and a couple of songs the two had done together. She was in the process of making another mix when she got a call from Chloe.

"Hey, Chlo."

"Hi, Becs!"

"Miss me already?"

"Like crazy," Chloe laughed. "No really. I enjoyed spending time with you. But being with Aubrey is fun. But now that I'm not staying over there I decided to continue the daily call we always have before bed."

"Bed? Dude it's like nine. Are you seriously assuming I'm about to go to sleep?"

"Well maybe you're not tired but I am."

Beca laughed, "seriously?".

"Don't laugh," Chloe said. "Anyways what are you doing?"

"Making some mixes."

"Cool, can I listen to them?"

"Eventually."

"Aw come on I'm your girlfriend."

"And you'll be the first to hear them."

"Okay," Chloe smiled even though she knew Beca couldn't see her.

"What are your favorite mixes I've made?"

"Uh the Titanium one, the Just the way you are one, the Miley Cyrus one and the Immortals one. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Okay then, _mystery musician_."

Beca laughed, "Look I'd love to chat but you're tired and I'm working on music so…"

"Alright, night Becs, love you."

"Love you."

* * *

The next morning Beca woke up to a knocking on her door. She grumbled as she got up to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw Chloe holding two cups of coffee and large bag which Beca assumed had her Bellas uniform in.

"Morning sleepy head!"

"Hi," Beca tried to smile.

"I brought muffins too."

Beca smirked, "you sure know the way to my heart."

Chloe smiled, "I know."

They sat and ate breakfast and then Chloe helped the girl get ready despite her arguing. Once they were ready they went to meet the Bellas at the auditorium to get on the bus to their gig. It was a two hour trip, most of the girls spent their time working on homework. Chloe and Beca sat next to each other. Chloe was listening to music, and Beca fell asleep with her head in the older girl's lap. Once they arrived, Chloe woke the girl and they all got off the bus.

The performance went well, they sang a few songs and then did their number for the semis. There were less mistakes, but as soon as they were back on the bus, Aubrey was lecturing them about perfecting the routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. Birthday Celebrations

_3RD POV_

The girl's had been working hard in practice since their last gig. As always, Aubrey strived for perfection. They've been having rehearsals every day for at least three hours since the beginning of December. Even though Beca loved the girls, it was difficult for her to find time to work on Chloe's birthday present, and plan the birthday dinner. It was December 9th, Beca has three days to set up everything for Chloe's birthday. Little did she know Chloe was also planning a belated birthday celebration for her as well.

* * *

"Bree please I _need_ tomorrow off with Beca, just give us a day off, pleaseee."

"Chloe, you _know_ we need to work on a lot of stuff before the semis."

"The semis aren't until like February. It's December."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and sighed, "fine. But just this once."

Chloe squealed and smiled, "thank you Aubrey!"

Aubrey sent out a mass text, notifying the group that they had tomorrow off.

After everyone responded, Chloe decided to call her girlfriend.

"Hey, babe."

"Hi Becs!"

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just sitting here with Aubrey."

"I figured."

"What are you up to?"

Beca sighed, "work. Jesse's annoying the shit out of me. Has he been laid recently? Because he's not usually this annoying."

Chloe chuckled, "I don't know I'll ask Aubrey later."

"Anyways, why did you call?"

"What I can't call my girlfriend?"

"No, I mean you're always welcome to call, but this isn't your usual call time."

"I guess that's true."

"So what's up, Chlo?"

"Well you know how we have no practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but there's still school."

"Yeah but it's all exam prep. Wanna skip?"

"Are you serious, Red?"

"Yeah let's do it, it's not like you enjoy your classes for tomorrow anyways."

"That's true, it's just Philosophy and English. I guess I can skip."

"Awes. I'll pick you up tomorrow for breakfast. We get to spend the whole day together!"

Beca smiled and laughed, "alright, see you then, Red."

* * *

After the call, Beca went back to work. Luckily she had some free time, so she decided to work on her playlist for Chloe. She had the majority of the songs, but she was trying to make her own song for her girlfriend. She didn't know what type of song she would want. Beca decided to just relax and listen to some of her favorite songs for inspiration. In the end, Beca decided on making a stripped down cover of her favorite song, _Can't Help Falling in Love_.

Once she finished figuring out how she wanted to sing it, her shift was over, and she headed home to record. She grabbed her guitar and began her recording. It took her three tries to finally get a cover she found acceptable for Chloe. By the time she finished she was so tired that she couldn't remember falling asleep.

* * *

Beca was startled awake when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She jolted awake and swung her arm over to hit the body behind her.

"Ow," Beca heard a familiar voice say.

"Chloe? What the hell?"

"Well hello to you too."

"How'd you get in here?"

"Your roommate let me in."

Beca groaned and tried to smile as she sat up.

"Oh come on, Bec it's nine. You promised."

Beca smiled and chuckled, "I never promised anything,Red. I simply agreed to this whole day together thing."

"Well that's close enough, now come one let's go."

Beca got up and groaned as she got dressed while Chloe sat on her phone waiting for her. After a few minutes, Beca was ready and Chloe rushed them out the door.

"So where are we going," the brunette asked as they walked out of Baker hall.

"We are going to the diner for breakfast, then we are gonna go to the county fair, and then a nice dinner out."

"Nice, what's the occasion?"

"Your birthday, silly."

"My birthday? Dude, that was months ago, and I don't really celebrate it."

"What," Chloe questioned. "How do you not celebrate your birthday?"

"My dad usually just sends a card and some gift to make up for leaving me and my mom. Then I do what I want which usually consists of my usual avoidance of people and stuff."

"Well now I'm happy I stepped in. _What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't celebrate your birthday with you_? Even if it is a little late."

Beca smiled, "fine."

Chloe smiled and they finished making their way to the diner.

Like always, Beca ate more than her weight in food while Chloe ate a small portion of her daily food intake. After the diner they got in Chloe's car and headed off campus to go to the fair.

"So explain the reason for going to the fair," the smaller girl asked as they got out of the car.

"Well," Chloe said as she walked over to Beca's side. "It's supposed to be fun and besides, I've always wanted to go to a fair."

"Well at least one of us is excited."

"Come on, Bec, it won't be that bad."

Beca took a deep breath and sighed, "you're lucky you're cute."

"You're lucky I love your sarcastic ass."

The two laughed and walked towards the entrance. It looked like something out of a TV show or a music video. There was a ferris wheel, some booths to get stuffed animals, and some food vendors along with other small rides.

After getting their tickets, the girls went to the rides, first they did the hurricane, then they moved onto the fireball, and their last ride was the cliffhanger. After the last ride they went to get food. Beca got a turkey leg, Chloe decided on a burger, and they shared a large soda. After eating Chloe wanted to play a few arcade games to try and win a stuffed bear. Beca was against the idea, but she went along to support her girlfriend because she enjoyed watching the girl have fun.

Chloe never won the bear, and the look on Chloe's face nearly broke Beca's heart. Chloe had to go to the restroom, so while Beca waited she went over to the game stand and played to get the bear. After three attempts, Beca finally won the bear, and walked back to see Chloe walking out of the restroom. When the redhead spotted her, she ran over and engulfed the younger girl in a hug.

"You got the bear," Chloe smiled.

"Yeah," Beca nodded. "I noticed how much you wanted it, so I couldn't leave without it."

"That's very cheesy of you."

"I know, so queerballs," the younger girl groaned.

Chloe giggled and planted a quick kiss on the girl's lips, "thanks, Bec."

"Anytime."

The two got into the car and Chloe handed the brunette a bag of clothes, "get changed, we can't miss this reservation."

"Yes, ma'am," Beca saluted as she opened the bag.

Once both girls changed they hopped in the car, and drove further away from campus.

"Chlo?"

She hummed in response.

"Where are we going? We are going further away from campus."

"It's a secret, I can't tell you."

"You're not going to kidnap and murder me are you?"

Chloe took one hand off the wheel and acted like she was surrendering, "you caught me."

The girls laughed and Beca noticed Chloe pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"No way," she said in awe.

"Surprised?"

"Yes! Chloe how'd you manage to get a reservation at Hard Rock Cafe?"

"I used to work here for some extra money over breaks," the redhead shrugged.

"I've always wanted to go here."

"You've never been here?"

The younger girl shook her head.

"But you're such a music freak, how have you never been to Hard Rock?"

"I've never had the money or the time. There isn't one near my mom, and I can't stand my dad and Sheila."

Chloe nodded in understandment and parked the car. She got out and opened the door for her, "milady," she mocked the brunette.

"Thank you kind lady," Beca chuckled.

Chloe smiled and walked inside with her, "well I hope you enjoy your first time here."

"I definitely will."

They walked up to the host stand, and were greeted by a bubbly brunette, "Hi welcome to Hard Rock Cafe, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," Chloe nodded. "Uh, two for Beale."

"Ah, yes. If you go to the left, you'll get your photo taken, and then we will show you to your seat."

"Thanks," Beca smiled.

"Anytime," the hostess winked at Beca. Beca smirked in response.

Once they rounded the corner to see the photographer, the two bursted out in laughter.

"What was that?"

"No idea, she was probably just being friendly."

"You are so naive, Bec. She totally has the hots for you."

"Jealous," Beca teased.

"Hardly," Chloe chuckled.

The two were interrupted from their conversation when the photographer chuckled, "so I see you two have met Reagan."

"Yeah," Beca nodded. "She was very welcoming."

"Well she tends to be a flirt."

"Eh, at least she is friendly."

Chloe laughed, "it was definitely friendly and welcoming."

The photographer laughed, "anyways, I'm John, I'll be taking your photo tonight. This isn't mandatory, but a lot of people like it for memories and such. So," he reached for a guitar. "Which of you would like to hold this?"

Beca raised her hand shyly, and the man chuckled, "alright there you go." Beca took a hold of it, and the man went over to the camera. "Alright, let's go with a few serious rocker ones, then some funny ones, and then a nice one with a smile?"

"Sounds good," the girls said.

"Alright, look over here and here we go."

After a few poses and flashes the photographer was done, and the girls table was ready. They walked back to the host stand where Reagan was waiting to take them to their table.

"Here we are," she smiled and set the menus down. Beca pulled out Chloe's chair, and Chloe chuckled as she sat down.

"Thanks," Beca smiled to Reagan as she sat down.

Reagan nodded and smiled, "your waiter will be Sam, and she will be over shortly."

"Awesome, thanks."

"Enjoy," with that the brunette walked back to her stand and the girls were left alone.

"Well let's hope Sam is a little less welcoming," beca commented to make Chloe laugh.

"Bec, you're so oblivious."

Beca rolled her eyes and picked up the menu. Both girls were looking at the menu when their waitress walked up to the table, "hey guys, my name's Sam and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have a coke," Beca smiled.

"And I'll have a glass of water, please."

"Alright, I'll be back with those."

Once she left, Beca set the menu down and looked over to her girlfriend who was staring intently at the list of items.

"What looks good, babe?"

She hummed in response as she kept reading, "I don't know, maybe a burger and a side salad."

"I was looking at the burgers as well, I might get a shake too."

Chloe nodded.

The waitress came back with their drinks, set them on the table, and pulled out a pen and pad to take their order, "so any decisions yet?"

Chloe looked at Beca, "I think so."

"I know what I'm getting," Beca smiled.

"Well why don't I start with you, and make my way back to you, alright?"

The girls nodded and Beca ordered her food, "I'll have a burger with a side of fries and a chocolate milkshake, please."

"Alright, and what about you sweetheart?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger with a side house salad, please."

"Sounds good, I'll go put those orders in for you all," she smiled and walked away.

"This place is so cool," the brunette said looking around. The restaurant was music themed, so there were tons of displays of records, photos from concerts, instruments, and other things decorating the store. "Dude check out that record, it's signed by Michael Jackson."

Chloe smiled at the girl's amazement of the restaurant, "it's a pretty cool place," she nodded.

"That's an understatement."

The girls were mid conversation about Bella's stuff when the waiter brought their food. Beca quickly began to devour her burger while Chloe took her time with the salad before moving onto her burger. There wasn't much talking, due to the fact Beca was immersed in her food, but they had occasional comments to each other about their food quality. Once both girls were finished eating, they asked for the bill. There was a slight argument about who was paying, and Chloe came up victorious.

The waitress came back with their change, and then the brunette hostess walked over with a folder, "we usually bring these out earlier, but the two of you were eating, here's the photos you took."

"Thanks," Beca smiled.

"No problem, have a nice night."

"You too."

Beca took the folder and opened it up, she went through the photos and at the very end she noticed a small piece of paper with the hostess's name and number on it. She laughed and held up the paper to show Chloe, "I guess you were right."

Chloe laughed, "wow, Bec."

"Guess I'm just a ladies man."

Chloe nodded and rolled her eyes, "whatever helps you sleep at night, babe."

Beca chuckled and the two left a tip before leaving.

The trip home, the girls spent the majority of the time recalling events of the day and singing along to the radio. Chloe dropped Beca off at her dorm, and Beca thanked her girlfriend for the day, they shared a quick kiss before Chloe went home.

* * *

The next day, both girls didn't see much of each other. Chloe was busy with homework and catching up from missing class the day before, and Beca was busy with classes and her internship. They saw each other at practice, but they didn't interact much, thanks to Aubrey. Beca was grateful for not running into Chloe because it gave her time to tie up the loose ends of her plans for the girl's birthday the next day. When she had down time at work, she checked to make sure she had the right time for the reservation, and spent time with Jesse to get help with organizing a movie night in her dorm since Kimmy Jin was going to be gone for the night.

* * *

"Jesse, _come on_. Help me."

"Okay. Okay. Well you will need popcorn and soda, and what's her favorite candy?"

"Mike and Ike's but she loves chocolates too."

"Okay I'll get you guys the snacks and stuff, and supply the movies. What time are you gonna be back?"

"Like 9 maybe?"

"Okay I'll set everything up for you guys, all you have to do is hit play and switch out the DVDs."

"Thanks Jesse, I owe you."

"Yes you do. Now which movies are we doing?"

"The Breakfast Club and Grease. Then surprise me for the last one, we may only watch 2 depending on how tired we are."

"Tired from what," the boy asked with a smug look on his face.

Beca rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder, "dude, no."

"Ow," he pretended to wince in pain.

"Seriously, not funny. Chloe is sensitive on the subject and I don't take the subject lightly either."

"Sex?"

"Yes."

"Have you two seriously not done it yet?"

"No. We haven't, we want to, but we don't want to rush or anything or force it, and we both want it to be special," Beca groaned in frustration.

"Bec, can I give you some advice?"

"No, but you're gonna say it anyways, so go ahead."

Jesse chuckled at how well she knew him, "don't worry about it. As long as you both love each other, it won't feel forced or rushed, and it will be special. Timing will be right no matter what. You two have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, but I mean, we both knew that."

"Whatever," he smiled. "Okay, so I'll make sure to get everything set up and be out of site by 9. I'll text you and everything so that nothing happens."

"Sounds good," Beca went to grab her things since their shift was over. "Thanks, Jess."

* * *

When Beca got home she stayed up until midnight to make sure she would text her girlfriend to wish her happy birthday. When midnight came, Beca was so tired all she ended up texting her was 'birth' before she hit send and passed out. She woke up again in time to get changed and go to class. She was hoping to run into the redhead, but she was already late, so she decided she would surprise her after class.

Once her class ended, she had twenty minutes to grab a cup of coffee and run over to Chloe's class before it lets out. Luckily the coffee shop wasn't packed, so Beca grabbed a coffee for her and then Chloe's usual order. It was quickly made and the small girl was making her way over to the other end of campus.

She got there a couple minutes before the class let out so she stood across from the door, and she leaned against the wall. She saw a couple people beginning to slowly shuffle out, and then she saw a glimpse of red hair behind a taller guy. She smiled and moved so that Chloe could see her.

Chloe smiled and rushed over to the brunette when she finally saw the girl, "Beca!"

"Hey there, birthday girl."

"Whatcha got there?"

"A little pick-me-up for my favorite redhead."

Chloe chuckled and grabbed the coffee before going in for a hug.

"Oh, happy birthday, by the way," Beca smiled.

"Thanks, I got your text."

"Oh god."

"It was cute."

Beca blushed as they walked out of the building. "So how was class?"

"Tiring," Chloe stated.

"Same here."

"Yeah and my lab got cancelled for this afternoon because the teacher called out for an emergency."

"Dude, that's awesome."

The redhead nodded, "it really is."

"I have one more class in like an hour."

"What class again?"

"English."

"Oh, that'll be fun."

"Yeah," Beca rolled her eyes.

"Well since you have an hour and your class is like right across from my place, wanna come over?"

"Sure."

* * *

When the girls got to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, they sat and drank their coffee while they discussed their plans for the day.

"After practice I'm sure Aubrey and I will just go out and have a few drinks and chill out."

"Nice," Beca smiled as she made a mental note to talk to Aubrey and remind her about the plans she has to surprise the redhead.

"Yeah," the older girl nodded. "You should join us."

"I wish I could babe, but I have to work and then Jesse and I have plans." _It wasn't a total lie_ , Beca thought, she was just not telling her the truth so she could surprise the girl.

Chloe frowned, "oh. Well maybe if things with Jesse get dull you can come over here and spend the night and still be here in time for a drink with us."

"I will definitely keep that in mind."

The two continued to talk about their morning until the time came where Beca had to get to her English class. "Well, I'll see you at rehearsals, Red."

"Alright, love you Bec," Chloe said and they shared a quick kiss before the smaller girl left.

* * *

Needless to say it was killing Beca that she couldn't tell her girlfriend about the surprise she had planned for the two. She was getting so excited she rushed to practice just so she could see the girl and tell her best friend about the plans.

Luckily, when she arrived the two captains had already arrived.

"Wow, you're actually early," the blonde commented.

"Shocker," the brunette said.

"hey, babe. Wasn't expecting you this early."

"Yeah, I know. I know. Shocking. I already got the comment from your blonde counterpart."

Chloe chuckled and pulled the girl in for a hug, "I missed you."

"Chlo, it's only been a few hours," Beca chuckled into the hug.

"I know, but I still missed you."

"Well, I missed you too."

Aubrey made a gagging noise that pulled the two girls out of their own little world, "can you two not be this gross?"

"Shut up, Posen, you're just jealous."

"As if," the blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Chloe laughed to herself as she watched her girlfriend and bestfriend interact, they were getting along fairly well, but there was obvious tension and disliking between them ever since their last confrontation.

"Anyways, Posen I need to talk to you about something," Beca walked towards the girl.

"And what would that be?"

Beca lowered her voice to a whisper, so Chloe wouldn't overhear their conversation, "it's about Chloe."

"You're not cheating on her are you? I swear Mitchell if you're messing with her I will make your life a living hell."

"What? No! Dude let me finish."

Aubrey sighed and motioned for her to continue.

"Okay, remember I told you about my plans for Chloe's birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Well I want to surprise her, but she thinks you two are going out for drinks, I need you to help me make sure she doesn't do two things. One: she can't come by my house, Jesse is setting up my room for movie night. Two: you can't go out, but I need you to act like you're going somewhere nice so I can come by and surprise her and she'll be ready, because you know how Chloe hates being unprepared."

The blonde smiled and chuckled, "you know, no one has ever gone through so much for her birthday. Not even Tom."

"She means alot to me Aubrey. I want to show her that."

Aubrey nodded, "what time are the reservations?"

"Seven."

"I'll have her ready by 6:30."

"Thanks," Beca smiled before getting up to go back to her girlfriend.

"What was that about," Chloe tilted her head slightly to further express her confusion.

"Oh, I just needed to talk to her about Jesse, he's head over heels for that girl," the brunette chuckled.

"Well I'm glad, Aubrey deserves a great guy like him, she's been through a lot."

Beca nodded.

* * *

Rehearsals were rough, Aubrey was relentless about perfecting their routine. Beca still disagrees on the set, but decided not to start that fight. They spent a majority of their time working on their dance routine and cardio. After a long three hours, the group parted ways, and Beca rushed back to her dorm to get ready while the blonde captain began her part of the plan to help in the birthday surprise.

* * *

It took Beca twenty minutes to get changed, grab her things, and wrap Chloe's present before she was headed out the door towards the older girl's apartment. Aubrey managed to convince Chloe that they were going out to a club, so she got Chloe to freshen up and put on a nice dress. In order to k=make things believable, she had to dress up. Once she finished her shower Chloe took hers. Aubrey got changed and grabbed her phone to look at the time '6;25'.

 _Good thing Chloe takes fast showers_ , the blonde thought. She sent a quick text to inform Beca about the delay, and Beca quickly replied stating she was just about to leave.

Ten minutes later Chloe was still getting dressed and Beca was knocking on the door.

"Bree can you get the door," Chloe yelled from the bathroom as she was doing her hair and makeup.

"Sure," Aubrey walked to the door, and opened the door to reveal Beca in a black button down blouse and a red plaid skirt with three inch black heels on.

"Hey," Beca said shyly.

"Punctual as always," Aubrey commented.

"Hey you didn't have her ready either."

"Whatever, she's doing her hair and make-up. Do want to wait here?"

"Yeah that's kinda how it works."

"Do you want me to tell her you're here?"

"Nah," Beca shook her head. "Let's just see how she reacts.

Seconds later Chloe was walking out in a short, form-fitting pastel yellow dress with a white blazer and black heels. She was fumbling trying to find something in her purse, so she hadn't noticed her girlfriend standing there admiring her.

"Hey Bree, have you seen my-," she looked up and noticed Beca there, "Oh my god, Becs! What are you doing here?"

Beca smiled and engulfed the girl in a hug, "surprise!"

"What is going on?"

"I made plans for us, but I worked with Aubrey so I could surprise you tonight."

"That's so sweet, Bec. You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Well, have fun, lovebirds."

"Thanks," Beca stated as she walked towards the door, "I'll just wait for you out front, Chlo."

"Okay, I just have to say goodbye to Aubrey and grab my phone, I'll be out in a few minutes.

Beca nodded and walked out of the apartment to wait out in the hallway.

Chloe grabbed her phone off of the counter, and walked to Aubrey to give her a hug, "thank you for helping Beca. It means a lot."

"Well, she makes my best friend happy, I couldn't get in the way of that. As much as I despise her attitude and those hideous ear monstrosities, I can't deny her admiration and love for you. And only a true douchebag would get in between that."

Chloe smiled and hugged the girl again before saying a quick goodbye and walking out to meet Beca.

* * *

Beca was leaning on the wall outside of the door to her girlfriend's apartment, and she was slightly startled when Chloe walked out.

Chloe chuckled, " _did I scare you?_ "

Beca shrugged, "I wasn't paying attention. Ready to go, birthday girl?"

"Totally."

Beca took her hand and led her out of the building to the car.

"Nice car," Chloe nodded in approval.

"Thanks," the brunette smirked.

"Who'd you borrow it from?"

"Jesse."

"When are you gonna get your own car?"

"Soon. I just have to get to my dad's place and he'll get me a car once he is annoyed by me always asking to use his."

"Well alright then."

Once they got in the car, Beca started the engine and put on the radio. It was a short drive to the restaurant, and Chloe was speechless when she saw where they were headed.

"Bec, no way, this place is too expensive, I can't let you take me here."

"Nonsense, it's your birthday, it's my treat. Don't worry about it."

She pulled into the parking spot, and quickly hopped out of the car to open the door for the older girl. Chloe knew Beca would go to open her door, she had been doing it since they started seeing each other, and she never gets sick of watching the girl sprint to her door in an attempt to open the door before she opens it herself.

"Thanks," Chloe said as she stepped out of the car and waited for Beca to lock the car before joining their hands to walk towards the restaurant.

Once they were inside Beca walked up to the hostess stand and Chloe surprised to see that Beca already knew the girl.

"Hey, Beca."

"Hey, uh I have a reservation for two."

The brunette hostess nodded, "right this way."

"So how are you liking the job?"

"It's okay, it's a good first step."

Beca smiled and nodded, "well don't worry, I know you can't wait to be a waitress bringing in bank from tips, you'll get there."

"Thanks," she said as she laid the menus down on their table. "Your server will be here shortly."

"Thanks, Nat."

After the girl left Chloe smiled and looked over to Beca, "well she seems nice."

"Yeah she's awesome. I met her a while ago when I was here visiting my dad."

"Does she go to Barden?"

"Who, Natalie? No. She's still in high school."

"Oh. So how'd you two meet?"

"I was here for a weekend with my dad, then I went to run errands and bumped into her."

"Wow, you were actually social," the redhead joked.

"Shocking, right?"

"So did you two…"

"Yes, we did, but the distance was hard so we decided on friends."

Chloe nodded in understandment as she picked up the menu.

After a comfortable silence, the waitress came up and greet them, "Hi there, my name is Skye and I'll be your waitress tonight."

"Hi," the brunette smiled.

"What can I get you two to drink?"

"Uh I'll have a glass of water with lemon."

"And I'll have a coke with lemon and a glass of water on the side please," Chloe said.

"Alright," the girl jotted the drinks down in her notepad, "and any decisions on appetizers or food?"

Beca shook her head and looked to Chloe, "you have a decision yet?"

"No, I think I need a minute."

"Sure," the waitress nodded. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

The waitress came back with their drinks and the girls decided on sharing chateaubriand. Once the waitress left, the girls were left to talk.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here, Bec."

"It's my pleasure, Chlo. Happy Birthday."

Beca raised her glass and gave a toast to the girl, who chuckled as she tried to cover her red cheeks.

"So what else do you have planned?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Beca winked and took a sip of her drink, refusing to give the girl a sincere answer.

* * *

Both girls enjoyed dinner, and now they were on their way back to campus. Chloe was still trying to get Beca to tell her what the plan was, but Beca managed to keep it a secret. She texted Jesse before they left the restaurant and he replied that everything was set up, so hopefully Chloe would like the surprise.

"We're going back to my dorm," Beca finally spoke up as they parked. "I have a surprise for you there, and your present."

"Sounds good," the redhead smiled.

They walked hand in hand into the dorm and Beca smiled as she opened the door to her room.

"I thought we could have a movie night."

Chloe was in awe at the room. There were small lights everywhere, a large amount of blankets on the floor, a laptop with several DVDs on top of it, and pillows propped up against the bottom of the brunette's bed. A large bucket of popcorn, a small side table with a base of flowers, a bottle of wine, and two glasses on top, and a tiny basket full of candy. "This is amazing Bec."

"Really?"

"Yes, no one has _ever_ gone through so much trouble for my birthday."

"It's never a trouble to make you happy, Chloe."

Chloe smiled and hugged the girl, "thank you."

"Happy birthday."

"Its great, I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too," Beca placed a soft kiss on the girl's cheek before going to sit on the makeshift bed on the floor, dragging the older girl down with her. "Let's get this party started."

Chloe chuckled, "okay, what are we watching?"

"We have: Grease, The Breakfast Club, and The Amazing Spiderman," the brunette said holding up the DVDs.

"My favorites!"

"And the candy. We have: a variety of chocolates, Mike and Ikes, Skittles, Reese's and gummy bears."

The older girl smiled, "thats awesome, but don't forget the nice bottle of wine over there."

" _Who could ever forget that_." Beca got up to the the wine opener she had placed in her desk, and she found a cupcake, a candle, and a lighter on her desk with a note from Jesse.

_**BECAW, I figured you forgot about the whole cake and presents thing that people do, so here you go. Also I wrapped the present you had for Chloe, it was just sitting there, have fun tonight.** _

Beca laughed to herself. _**Only Jesse**_ , she thought. She grabbed the opener to piur the glasses of wine first. She handed Chloe hers then they made a toast. After each girl took a sip, Beca stood up again, set up the cupcake, put the present under her arm and walked carefully over to the girl sitting on the floor.

"Because no birthday is official without cake and presents." She set the cupcake on the table, and Chloe closed her eyes to make a wish, then blew out the candle. Once she opened up her eyes she saw Beca holding her present out for her.

"Bec, you didn't have to do all this."

"Of course I did."

"How?"

"I had a little help from Jesse."

"Well, it's the thought that counts."

"Hey, he only set it up, I gave him all of the instructions."

Beca continued to rant about how she needed him to set up and how it was her idea, so Chloe decided to quiet her with a kiss. She giggled when she pulled away and saw Beca's surprised face.

"You know if that's how you plan on shutting me up, I will gladly never stop talking."

Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes, "thank you, Bec. Everything….it's all so amazing."

Chloe went to open one of the DVDs, but was stopped by the smaller girl.

"Before you start the movie, I want you to open your present."

"Bec, you seriously have done too much."

"Shut up, stop resisting and just open it."

Chloe smiled and gave in, and began to present. Once she got all of the wrapping paper off, she looked at the CD case. It was a clear and a blank disc that Beca burned the mixes onto. On the disc was _**Chloe's mix 1, Happy Birthday!**_ written in Beca's hand writing. Chloe smiled and looked up to Beca, "this is amazing."

"I know how much you like my mixes, so now you have a majority of the ones you love and some extras."

"This is great, thank you Bec."

"You're welcome, Chlo."

Chloe leaned in and the two shared a quick kiss before putting in the first movie: The Breakfast Club.

* * *

Chloe was not surprised to see the smaller girl drifting off to sleep halfway through the movie, "Beca!"

The girl jolted up, "huh? What yeah, what's up?"

"How do you always fall asleep? This is the best movie, babe."

"I told you, they're predictable and I never make it to the end. We had this talk before when we started dating. I gave you a warning."

Chloe chuckled, "well you're seeing the end of one of these movies, if it kills me."

"Better start dying, I haven't made it through a movie since I was like eight."

"You're going to watch one of these movies, the whole thing."

Beca scoffed, "oh yeah?"

Chloe simply nodded, the tension in the room was rising.

"Wolf someone's confident."

"Beca you're getting through one of these movies."

Beca leaned closer to the birthday girl as if to challenge her, "make me."

As much as Chloe wanted to she did her best to ignore the new, ever-growing tension, and without breaking eye contact, she teasingly leaned close to the smaller girl, who was starting to close her eyes and lean in, then suddenly reached around to grab the remote. Beca couldn't believe what happened, she liked at the girl in shock.

"What the hell, that was so rude."

"No, rude is falling asleep on this date."

Beca groaned and leaned back against the bottom on her bed.

Unfortunately, Beca didn't make it to the end of the movie, Chloe looked over and winter the younger girl up, "Beca come on, please watch the next movie with me."

"Which movie?"

"Spiderman?"

"Fine."

Five minutes into the movie, and Beca was already drifting off to sleep. She would've gotten away with it for a little longer if her head hadn't obviously began to droop.

"Beca! You are not going to sleep!"

"You can't tell me what to do," Beca whined.

"You're going to watch this movie."

"Chloe these movies are so predictable."

"So? It's my birthday just watch them with me."

"Really? I set this up! It was my intention to, but this is torture."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "must you always over exaggerate things?"

"Yes," Beca said as she tilted her head back to sleep.

Chloe quickly sat up and grabbed the girl's collar to bring her close to her face, "stay awake and watch the movie."

"Make me," the brunette smirked.

And with that the redhead pulled the girl closer into a searing kiss. Soon enough the movie was ignored and both girls found themselves on Beca's bed, each one trying to top the other. Chloe was currently on top, and Beca slipped her hand under the girl's shirt and waited for her response. Chloe moaned when she felt the girl's fingers lingering on her skin, and she quickly moved to help the girl remove her top. Then, Chloe moved to remove the smaller girl's top in record timing. Needing to breathe, Beca broke away from another kiss and took in the sight of her girlfriend.

Chloe moved closer to the girl and smiled as she moved her arms around the girl's neck and pulled her back in for a kiss. Beca pushed back into the kiss and both girls soon found themselves in just their underwear.

"You're so beautiful," Beca smiled as she gave Chloe a quick kiss.

Chloe smiled and kissed the girl, "so are you," she said in between kisses.

"So much for that movie, huh," Beca said as she broke away for air.

"Just shut up and kiss me," the redhead said.

"Yes ma'am" Beca chuckled as she pulled the girl on top of her. The two began running their hands over each other's bodies and Beca gasped when the older girl ran her hands over her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. Chloe smirked when she heard the girl's moans, and she continued to draw out the kiss.

Feeling bold, Beca moved her arm around the girl's back, and unclasped the girl. She looked in awe of the girl's body before leaning up to take up one of the girl's nipples into her mouth. Now it was Chloe's turn to let out a moan. When Beca was done playing with the girl's breasts, Chloe began to trail kisses down the younger girl's neck before stopping right below her collarbone. She left a nice mark, and then continued her journey south. Once she reached the girl's breasts, she decided to return the favor.

After a bit more teasing from both girls, they each began to feel the heat form between their legs, and they began to get more heated. Beca forcefully brought Chloe's face back up to her and brought them into a passionate kiss. Chloe, still lying slightly on top of the girl, took one hand and held Beca's face and took the other and trailed it down her body until she met the final piece of fabric. She pulled out of the kiss and spoke up, "are you sure?"

"Yes," Beca said in between breaths.

So, Chloe took her hand and ran it over the fabric in between the girl's legs, and then she slipped her hand under the fabric, letting her fingers explore. She ran her fingers through the younger girl's entrance, earning a loud moan from her. Beca moved her hands up to tangle her fingers in the girl's hair. Chloe connected their lips once more as she entered two fingers into the girl. Beca gasped and moved on hand to the girl's shoulder and dug her fingers into the girl's back. Beca moved her hips along with the girl's fingers, and soon enough they were in sync.

"Chlo," she moaned.

Chloe smiled as she continued to kiss the girl and thrust into her. She felt the girl coming closer and closer to her climax, so she curled her fingers towards her, hitting just the right spot. With a few more thrusts, the girl beneath her came undone moaning and cursing as she rode out her orgasm. When the girl was finished, Chloe brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them to get them clean.

Beca quickly caught her breath and flipped the two over, so that she could have her turn. She slipped her hand under the girl's underwear and quickly found the girl's soaked entrance. Without hesitation Beca slipped her fingers into the girl and began thrusting into her. As they matched each other's rhythms, Beca trailed kisses down the girl's neck, and left her own mark just under the girl's ear. Beca curled her fingers and the girl came undone.

"Fuck, Beca," the older girl moaned as she felt her orgasm hit her. Beca kept her fingers in the girl, and helped her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. When the two were done, they laid in the bed, under the covers, snuggling each other. Beca was playing with Chloe's hair, and they were both thinking about what just happened, smiling as they replayed it in their heads.

"So," Chloe broke the silence.

Beca looked up at her with a smile, "yeah?"

"Now will you watch Spiderman with me?"

Beca chuckled, "sure, Red"

Chloe smiled and reached for the remote, and they laid in bed and watched the movie together. To Chloe's surprise, Beca made it to the end of the movie. Both girls were tired from the events of the night, so they decided to call it a night. Beca grabbed two shirts for them to sleep in, just in case Kimmy Jin came home early, and she turned the lights off before curling back up into her girlfriend.

"Thank you, Bec. This was the best birthday ever."

"You're welcome, Chlo."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then the two shared one more kiss before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one, thanks for reading!


	16. Winter Break

_3RD POV_

After the birthday celebrations the girls schedules were packed with studying for finals and the Bellas, so they didn't see much of each other. After finals week, both girls would be going home, Chloe to Florida and Beca would go to her dad's in Georgia and then fly out on Christmas eve to spend the rest of break with her mom.

Chloe had her last final the day before Beca, so she decided to stay an extra day to say goodbye to the girl. Beca had her last exam in the morning, so Chloe went over to her dorm to help her pack.

"I can't believe we're going to be away from each other for like a month," Chloe said.

Beca laughed, "yeah, that'll be weird."

"Well I want you to take this," Chloe said handing the girl a present. "It's for Christmas, so don't open it until Christmas."

Beca chuckled before grabbing her gift for the girl, "thanks, and here's yours. Just save it for either Christmas eve or Christmas day."

Chloe smiled and brought the girl in for a hug, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Chlo."

Once the younger girl was done packing, the two spent the rest of the afternoon together, then each went their separate ways for break. Chloe got in her car and drove away while Beca waited outside her dorm for her dad to pick her up.

Beca's dad arrived soon after Chloe left, and Beca sighed as she packed her bags in the car, hoping the next few days would go by quickly.

Chloe had a long, lonely drive back to Tampa, but she was excited to go back and see family. Luckily she had the CD that Beca made, so she was able to listen to her girlfriend's music the whole trip.

* * *

_CHLOE POV_

It was a long drive, but when I pulled into the driveway, I was so happy to be back home. Sure I was going to miss Beca, but I knew I would call and text her everyday, so it wouldn't be that bad. When I walked in the doors, the whole family was waiting to greet me. It was warm welcomes alone hugs and kisses everywhere, the usual Beale welcome home.

Over the next few days we spent quality family time together, I called Beca every night and she complained about Georgia. And now it was Christmas eve. I had kept Beca's present up in my room, but I decided to bring it down to place it under the tree. I had done a fairly good job being quiet, but when I got down there, everyone was wide awake, sitting on the furniture.

"We were wondering when you were going to bring that down," Kate told me.

"What?"

"Beca told us about your present."

"Oh, yeah well you know Beca," I laughed. "Always generous."

"Well we were waiting for you."

"Why?"

"For our Christmas eve tradition, Chlo," dad said.

Every Christmas eve we get to pick a present and open it that night. Usually it was asking gift from mom and dad. This year was no different, and I was glad that they didn't forget about the tradition this year.

"Right!"

"Well sit down," one of the boys chuckled.

"Yeah we're waiting!"

I chuckled and sat in between the two boys. Usually mom and dad pick which present we get to open, so dad got out of his chair and began picking up presents. He handed my mom a small box, my sister a small bag, and my brothers each got a small package, and my dad handed me Beca's, an envelope with a small box taped on top of it.

"Oh, no dad I can't open this yet."

"Why not? I get to choose, right? Well your mother and I both decided you will open this one tonight."

Mom smiled at me and looked around the room and saw the same smile plastered over all of my sibling's faces, and I just knew something was going on.

"But-"

"No buts,' mom said as she got up to get dad's present.

Once everyone had a present, the began to open theirs. Everyone except me, I just sat on the couch, staring at the present from Beca. It was wrapped in pink paper with white snowflakes on it, and it had a card taped to it with her name written in cursive. I smiled at the effort the younger made in wrapping the gift.

"Wow, a selfie stick, thanks mom and dad," Kate said as she pulled the device out of the bag.

"Oh honey, these earrings are beautiful," mom said to my dad.

"Darling, this tie is great," my dad said as he chuckled to his wife.

"No way, a Buccaneers hat, thanks," Camden said.

"Oh sweet I got new swim trunks, this is awesome!"

By then everyone had finished and they all looked at me because I still hadn't opened the present.

"Chlo," Caleb said. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded, "I just told Beca I would wait until tomorrow to open it."

* * *

_BECA POV_

_I'm dying,_ i thought as I sat in my room. I had been at my dad's for several days, and I couldn't wait to go out to Seattle, hopefully Chloe would call soon, it is Christmas Eve afterall. But I didn't want to take the girl away from her family.

It was eleven at night when I went downstairs to open presents with my dad and Sheila. We would normally wait until morning to open presents, but since I fly out in the morning we have to do it earlier. It took around a half hour to finish opening presents, and I got some pretty neat stuff. The usual stuff dad's get you to kiss up for being a douchebag. Some clothes, headphones, new DJ equipment, and a new camera for my videos. Sheila even gave me some spending money for Seattle and a new raincoat.

I thanked them and then went up to my room to begin packing.

* * *

_3RD POV_

It was almost midnight when Chloe called Beca, who was in the middle of packing.

"Hey babe," Beca cheerfully answered.

"Wow you sound awfully happy."

"Well I'm packing to leave for my mom's in the morning, so it's pretty great."

Chloe chuckled, "sounds fun."

"Totally, so what's up?"

"Well you see, my family has this tradition that we open a present before Christmas, and of course mom and dad hand out the one gift, and well, my dad handed me the gift you gave me. So-"

Beca chuckled and interrupted the girl, "I know. He told me, you can open it. That was kind of the plan."

"You knew?"

"Duh."

"Beca!"

"Hey it was a surprise, now go spend time with your family, I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay, text me when your flight lands."

"Will do."

"Love you, Becs."

"Love you too, Chlo."

The clock turned to midnight just as the girls were about to end the call, so Beca spoke again before the other girl could hang up, "Chloe wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Alright, have as good night, or morning."

Chloe chuckled, "you too, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After the call, Chloe turned back to her family and smiled, "well she said it's okay to open it."

Her whole family smiled as they watched her open the present. The girl started with the envelope, it had a nice card with a smaller envelope inside of it. She teared up reading the heartfelt letter, and laughed at the girls quirkiness that was expressed, and she opened the smaller envelope and read the note that was in front of what she assumed was the actual present.

_**I was hoping you would come out to Seattle and join me.** _

Chloe smiled as she pulled out the plane ticket and looked at do her parents.

Her whole family was smiling back at her.

"Now if you don't want to go, we understand. But we already talked to Beca and she would meet you at the airport and pick you up on the 26th, so you still get to spend today with us. She got you a red-eye flight though, so you'd be leaving here pretty late tonight."

Chloe leaned over from the couch and gave her parents a hug, "thank you guys so much."

Her mom laughed, "well don't thank us, thank your girlfriend. And don't forget about the box that was attached to the present."

Chloe reached for the box and opened it, it had a necklace on it with a simple gold band that had an etching on the inside and a small jewel on it. Chloe smiled as she read the note folded into the side.

_**Chloe,** _

_**This is not what it looks like. Well it's as wedding band, my mom's, actually. But no, it's not as proposal. Not yet, anyway. My mom gave this to me before she moved off to Seattle. Something I use to remind me of her, but also something she wanted me to give to the person I love. And that's you.** _

_**Merry Christmas.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Beca** _

Chloe smiled as way less she looked back to the necklace. She knew how much the girl cared for her, hut the ring was a big step. Chloe was aware of how close she and her mother were, and she loved that Beca gave her something so special to her.

"That's a beautiful necklace," Chloe's mom said. "Did Beca buy that?"

"No."

"How'd she get it?"

"It was her mom's."

"Oh," her mom smiled. "Must mean a lot her then."

"Yeah," Chloe said as she gazed at the ring.

"She must care about you an awful lot to give that to you."

Chloe smiled as she put the necklace on and she held on to the ring as it dangled from the gold chain, and nodded.

* * *

A couple hours later the family was up again to finish opening the rest of their presents. Once they were done Chloe rushed upstairs to pack for her trip out to Seattle. She was more than excited to be able to spend the rest of break with Beca, but she was a little nervous about meeting the girl's mother. In the middle of packing she heard her phone buzz and picked it up to see a message from Beca.

_**Happy Xmas Chlo! Hope that I get to see you later, I'll be at the airport, mom can't wait to meet you, love you! Xoxo Beca** _

Chloe smiled and tapped out a reply saying she'd see her in a few hours and that she was excited to meet her mom too. Luckily Chloe finished packing quickly, so she could spend the rest of the day with her family before catching her flight later that night.

* * *

Out on the west coast, Beca got to spend all of Christmas day with her mom, who had decided to wake her up super early to walk around the city while the sun came up. It was a beautiful morning, even though Beca was freezing her ass off, she had her coffee and her mom by her side. Once the sun came up, the two returned to her mom's apartment and began to open presents.

"So," her mom said as they unwrapped their gifts. "Is Chloe joining us?"

"Um, I don't know. I texted her when we got back, but she hasn't replied yet."

"Well she probably is with family."

"I know, and I'm with mine, so I'm not worrying about it."

So far the girls managed to get through half of their presents. Most of it was clothes for Beca and cooking supplies for mom. After opening the rest of the presents Beca took all of her stuff upstairs including her new jewelry and a new guitar. Once everything was up in her room, she glanced at her phone and noticed and message from Chloe.

_**Merry Christmas Bec! I can't wait to see you in and few hours! Love you xoxo Chloe** _

Beca smiled and ran downstairs, "mom guess what."

"What?"

"Chloe's coming!"

"Great, I can't wait to meet her!"

"Mom please don't interrogate her."

"No promises," her mother teased.

* * *

After dinner the family had a fun Christmas themed game night that took up the remaining time before they had to take Chloe to the airport. The boys helped Chloe get her bag into the car, and then the family was off to the airport together.

Chloe arrived with two hours before her flight so that she could get her luggage checked and big have to worry about it. It took almost an hour to get her boarding passes and luggage tags, and before the family knew it, they were saying their goodbyes.

"You be safe and call us when you land," her mom said as she hugged the girl.

"Yes mom."

"Oh and give Beca a hug for me."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she hugged her dad, "well see ya kiddo," he said with a chuckle. "Tell Beca she better behave."

Chloe laughed, "yeah, dad."

Then she went to her brothers.

"Have fun sis," Caleb said. "But no too much," he added as he hugged her.

Chloe smiled awkwardly in response.

"Bring me back some stuff from Seattle," Camden said as he hugged the girl.

"Sure, Cam."

Kate smiled as Chloe finally got to her and brought her into a huge hug, "have fun Chlo."

"I'll call you, okay?"

"You better. And tell Beca she better not hurt you."

Chloe chuckled, "I'll pass the message on."

"Bye Chloe!" The group said as she grabbed her carry-on and walked away.

* * *

Once Chloe was on the plane she put her headphones in, sent a quick text to Beca and then put her phone on airplane mode. It was a quick trip out to Washington with a layover in Charlotte. Then she found herself walking off of the plane into the airport. She walked out to where the waiting area was and saw Beca standing there with presumably her mother.

Beca smiled once she saw Chloe and immediately ran into the girl's arms. Luckily Chloe's carry-on was a backpack, so she could fully embrace the girl in a hug. The two shared a quick kiss before Beca spoke up, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," Chloe smiled.

"Come on let's go introduce you to my mom,"Beca grabbed her hand and gently pulled her towards her mother. "Mom, this is Chloe, my girlfriend."

Chloe extended her arm out to shake the woman's hand but was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, honey. Beca has told me nothing but good things about you."

Chloe chuckled, "it's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Mitchell."

Her mom pulled her out of the hug, "oh please call me Mary."

"Oh alright then."

Beca laughed, "alright mom that's enough it's early here so I'm sure she's exhausted."

"Right, we'll honey we'll go get your bags and then go back home and you can rest."

"Oh I'm really not that tired. I slept on the plane."

"Well that's good to know."

* * *

After getting Chloe's luggage there three had a short ride back to the house and Chloe found herself amazed at how much Beca had planned for them for the next week. Chloe chuckled at beca's ranting of the schedule she had for them which caught the girl's attention.

"What?"

"You're adorable" Chloe smiled. "But you worry too much. Whatever you have planned I'm going to love it- wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I get to be here with you."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe, "that was really corny."

"I know, I can't help it."

"So are you tired? It's only like 8 but I know that plane rides can tire you especially changing time zones and-"

Chloe cut the grass off with a kiss- "I'm not that tired. Let's go do something."

Beca nodded and grabbed her things before taking Chloe's hand and walking out of the door.

"Bec, where are we going?"

"Well we are going to take the ferry and see Seattle."

* * *

The girls were gone all day. Beca took Chloe to show her all of her favorite places in a city. The last place they went was Pike Place Market. They walked around and tried some food. After going to the market, they went home and had dinner with the fish they bought. After dinner they played games and watched a movie.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and the girls were in the city celebrating. They spent the whole night a bar downtown and when the countdown began both girls were side by side. Chloe was and bit tipsy, and so was Beca but they had and blast dancing the night away. As the countdown continued the both wrapped an arm around the other and each thought about " time they " spent together.

The final seconds began to tick down and the crowd began to count along. As they all shouted one, both girls leaned in for a kiss. It was like they were in their own world. When they pulled out of the kiss, they smiled at each other.

Beca raised the glass she had in her hand and smiled, "happy new year babe. Here's to many more to come."

"Happy new year Becs. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared one last kiss before joining back in the celebration.

* * *

The rest of the week they would go shopping or Beca would take the older girl sightseeing. Them at night they would spend time watching movies and Chloe would get to know Beca's mom more. The last night before the other two girls left to go back to Barden, the three sat in the living room with ice cream.

"So Beca," Beca's mom said. "Are you excited to go back to school?"

Beca took a bite of her Ice Cream, "uh yeah. I'm excited. I mean I haven't really gotten into anything regarding my major. It's just a bunch of gen ed stuff, but it'll be fun to be back and you know be with the Bellas and stuff."

"Don't worry babe the classes will be better after your first year."

Beca nodded, "good to know."

"So how long have the two of you been dating?"

"Uh, a couple of months?"

"Honestly I have no idea?"

"Wow, great girlfriends we are," Beca laughed.

Chloe shrugged, "I mean I don't really care how long it's been, we're still together. I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"And what are your plans with my daughter," Beca's mom asked.

"Mom!"

Chloe laughed.

"Babe you don't have to answer her, she's just trying to be intimidating."

"No it's fine, I mean my parents did this you, it's only fair."

Beca sighed, "alright."

"So," Beca's mom said.

"I love your daughter, Ms. Mitchell. And I don't know what the future has in store for us, but right now I plan on making her happy and making sure she's loved."

Beca's mom nodded, "I like her, Bec."

Beca chuckled, "yeah me too."

* * *

The rest of the night they continued to talk until they all got too tired and went to bed. The next morning the girls packed their bags and ate breakfast with a younger girl's mom until they needed to fly back to Atlanta in order to get back to Barden for Bellas rehearsals.

When they got to the plane, they sat next to each other, and after a plane took off Beca rested her head on the redhead's shoulder and fell asleep. Chloe smiled and kissed the girl's head before resting her head on top of Beca's. When the plane landed, the girls had been awake for a couple minutes.

* * *

They got off of the plane and waited for their bags in silence. After a couple of minutes Chloe spoke up, "thank you for this Christmas Becs. It was the best one yet."

"I'm glad you had fun, babe. And thanks for being so nice to my mom, she loves you."

"I love your mom too."

Beca chuckled. One by one the bags began to arrive from the plane and now once the girls had their bags they walked out of the airport hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now AO3 is all caught up. I am, again, writing the next chapter. Will update asap, thanks for reading, and as always feel free to leave comments and suggestions (:


	17. Suspicious

Chapter 17

3RD POV

* * *

After an exciting winter break the girls were back at Barden and back to rehearsing for the semifinals which were in a couple of weeks. They had a week of intense rehearsals before classes started again, and once the second semester started, Beca and Chloe rarely had any free time. Now they found themselves exhausted after rehearsal laying together on the couch in Chloe and Aubrey’s apartment. Aubrey was showering and the two girls were cuddled up watching TV.

“Hey so I was thinking,” Chloe piped up.

“Yeah?”

“What if we went on another double date with Aubrey and Jesse?”

“That'd be cool I guess.”

“You guess?”

"Yeah, I mean I think it's kind of weird but I would love to get to know Aubrey more.”

“I thought you guys moved past that awkward stage of hating each other.”

“I think we have,” Beca said. “But I don't know. I feel like she still doesn't like me.”

"Is it because of rehearsals? Bec, she's hard on everyone.”

“No, no. You're right. Let's do it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Awes!”

* * *

The next day after rehearsals Beca and Chloe walked over to the other captain. “Hey Aubrey, great rehearsal today, yeah?”

“I suppose it was good,” Aubrey sighed.

“A couple of people still need to work on their technique.” Beca looked awkwardly to the side as she avoided Aubrey’s glare. “Don't you two normally go back to the apartment and shower together before I get back,” the blonde snarked.

“What? No, dude.”

“What the hell, Aubrey.”

“Sorry, I’m just stressed.”

“Clearly, it’s so difficult arranging the same exact thing every year,” Beca mumbled.

Aubrey glared at her before turning her attention to the redhead, “What do you want, Chloe?”

“Can I not just talk to my best friend,” the girl laughed.

“You can, but Beca is with you.”

“She’s my girlfriend.”

“And you normally leave with her, yes. But I usually don’t see you two until later, so get to the point because I’m busy working on our set.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “well we were wondering if you and Jesse would like to go out Saturday night. We can have another double date.”

“I don’t know, Chloe. I’m busy with Bellas stuff and he has stuff with the Trebles.”

“Well if you actually let me help out more outside of rehearsals, then we can go out.”

"I’ll think about it, I’ll talk to Jesse and I’ll let you know.”

“Okay.” The two girls quickly left the blonde to her work.

* * *

The girls decided to go out for dinner after rehearsals before Beca went to the station for work. They decided on going to a bar downtown. Chloe ordered a burger and a side salad while Beca ordered a cheeseburger topped with mac n cheese and barbeque chips with a side of fries. “That is disgusting Bec, how are you eating that?”

“It’s delicious,” Beca said with her face stuffed with food. “You should try it.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Sucks for you,” the brunette continued to eat her food. She looked back over to her girlfriend and noticed her picking at her salad. “Are you alright?”

“What?”

"Are you upset? You know, about Aubrey…”

Chloe sighed, “it’s just. She’s great, but she needs to relax, you know? She spends way too much time on the Bellas. She needs to loosen up.” Beca nodded as she took another bite of her burger. “You know the only thing she has let me help her with is the choreography? Then the second I helped she had to fix everything. Shit, I’m co-captain, and she doesn’t treat me like it, actually, she treats me like shit.”

“Well why don’t you tell her that.”

“No, she’d just get upset.”

“Yeah because it’s the truth.”

“No, you don’t understand. When she loses control, she loses...everything.”

“Oh are you talking about the puking thing?” The redhead nodded. Beca shrugged, “I mean that sucks for her, but you can’t just let her treat you like that.”

“I can’t really change that.”

“Sure you can, tell her how you feel, stick up for yourself dude.”

The older girl sighed, “maybe. I’ll think about it.”

"Okay.” The two finished eating, then Chloe walked Beca to the radio station before the two parted ways. 

* * *

When Chloe got home she was surprised to find Aubrey sitting reading a magazine. “Hey.”

“Hey, Chlo.”

“Whatcha reading?”

“People magazine.”

"Cool.”

The two sat in silence until Chloe turned on the TV. Chloe watched the TV for a few minutes before Aubrey sighed and set her magazine in her lap, “I’m sorry.”

“What,” the redhead asked.

“I’m sorry. For being so rude after rehearsals.”

"It’s fine, you were busy.”

“But I should have been nicer. I talked to Jesse,” Aubrey stated.

“Really?”

The blonde nodded, “yup. And we are free after nine on Saturday.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I think it’d be a good idea for us to hang out again. Jesse and Beca are friends, you and I are friends, but you don’t really know him, and I don’t really know her. I want us to get to know each other more.”

Chloe hugged the girl and squealed, “oh I’m so excited! I gotta go tell Beca.” Aubrey chuckled as Chloe grabbed her phone and shot the girl a text. “Beca said cool, she can’t wait.”

“I bet.”

"Aubrey, what’s with you and Beca? I really want you two to get along. You’re my best friend, and she’s my girlfriend, and neither of you can really stand each other. And don’t say you’re getting along, I notice the small glares, and not yelling at her twenty-four seven during rehearsals does not mean you’re getting along.”

“She just gets on my nerves, Chlo. I don’t know why. Maybe it’s because of her attitude or because she is dating you and I feel the need to be protective over you. I don’t trust her.”

“Can you at least try to get to know her on Saturday?”

“I will try.” Chloe squealed again and hugged her roommate, “thank you, thank you, thank you. I’m gonna go to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Aubrey chuckled, “goodnight, Chloe.”

“Night, Bree!”

* * *

After another rough week of rehearsals the weekend had finally arrived. Beca was working at the radio station, and the other two girls were sitting in their apartment. Chloe was reading a book while Aubrey invested her time in magazines. Soon enough Beca got off from work and went back to her dorm to get ready for her date. The girl had some time to waste so decided to keep working on one of her songs. It was a mashup of various Daft Punk songs. She set an alarm for when she needed to start getting ready and started working on the remix.

An hour passed and Beca’s alarm went off. She played back what she had so far, and wrote down small notes to fix, and then she got her shower caddy and changed into her robe to go shower. She took a fairly fast shower, and then picked out her clothes. She decided on jeans, a band t-shirt, and her black converse. She looked at the clock and saw that it was seven, and decided to walk over to Chloe and Aubrey’s.

Once she arrived, Chloe let her in, and they headed to the older girl’s room, so that Beca could help Chloe pick out an outfit. “How about this one,” Chloe asked.

Beca looked up from her work, and looked at the outfit. She was wearing a white floral blouse, jeans, and a oversized jacket, “it’s cute.”

The other girl rolled her eyes, “you said that about the last four outfits."

“They were all cute!”

“But does it say wow,” the girl stated as she walked back to her closet. Beca didn’t understand why Chloe was so worried about finding the perfect outfit, but the next outfit she came out in amazed the brunette. The girl came out in white short shorts, a black tank top, and a floral blazer. The redhead chuckled, “well judging by that look on your face, I’m wearing this outfit tonight.”

“Uh, wow. You look great. Very stylish, and very, very hot.”

“Keep it in your pants, Mitchell, my roommate is down the hall.”

Beca smirked, “it’s hard when you always look like this.”

"Shut up.”

"I’m serious, you’re always stunning.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey would you want to do a video with me?”

“What type?”

“I don’t know. Not singing though. Probably a challenge or a tag or a game.”

“You sound like such a youtuber.”

“I mean, I am one so..”

“Well, I’d be honored to be a part of one of your videos, babe.”

“Awesome,” Beca smiled. The two shared a quick kiss before walking out to the living room. “Aubrey still isn’t ready yet?”

“Bec, you were like two hours early.”

“Sorry?”

“You’re fine. Aubrey’s been home, we are really just waiting on Jesse to be done with Trebles stuff.”

“So where’s blondie? She’s usually out here reading, and eavesdropping on our conversations.”

“Beca.”

“Fine, I’ll be nice.”

“Thanks. It means a lot to me that you want to get to know her better.”

"Well I like doing things for people I like.”

“No, but, see Aubrey isn’t always the nicest, especially to people I date. And she’s disliked you since the activities fair. So I just don’t want you two to hate each other.”

“Well, I don’t hate her, she hates...or hated, me, so I just decided to treat her the way she treated me. Just with a little more rebellion and sass.”

“Well, whatever you did to piss her off, it worked. She was always so pissed at you.”

“I feel like she’d be pissed at me regardless.”

“You two just come from very different backgrounds.”

“That’s one way to put it.”

"Well we have a little bit of time left to relax, what would you like to do?”

“I can think of a few things,” Beca smirked.

Chloe chuckled and pulled the girl in for a kiss, “as much as I’d love to, and as much as I love you, this outfit took forever.”

The brunette laughed, “fair enough, how about we go watch TV?”

“Sounds good.” The two girls walked out to the living room and sat on the couch together. They managed to watch two episodes of friends, and were halfway through another episode when someone knocked on the door.

“I got it,” Beca said as she got up to open the door. “Hey,” she smiled at Jesse.

“Hey there Bec.”

“You’re early.”

“Yeah, Trebles stuff ended early.”

“Cool. Well, Aubrey hasn’t shown her face yet, but I’m sure she’ll be out once she hears you’re here.”

“Awesome.” The three sat and continued to watch Friends as they waited for Aubrey to come out. They finished the episode and the blonde walked out from her room.

“Aubrey you look amazing,” Chloe said with a smile.

“Yeah, we’re just going for drinks dude.”

“Shut up, Beca,” Jesse said. “You look beautiful."

“Thanks.”

"Are we ready to go,” Beca asked the group.

“Yeah,” the three replied. The group grabbed their things and headed outside. They hopped into Jesse’s car, and headed out of town. The group went to a small bar just outside of the city limits. The two older girls ordered drinks while the other two started playing a game of pool.

“So how are you and Aubrey,” Beca asked as she aimed for the yellow solid ball.

“We’re good. She’s been super stressed lately though.” Beca chuckled, “yeah that’s one way to put it.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“She’s been a little snippy recently.”

“Care to explain?”

“I just, I don’t know. I don’t think she likes me, and she’s been super rude to Chloe and the rest of the Bellas. I mean she treats Chloe like shit every rehearsal.”

“Well, she doesn’t necessarily like your attitude with her, she’s ranted to me about that quite a bit,” Jesse said as he took his shot. “But give her a chance Bec. You two both just need to get to know each other.”

“How can I do that when she won’t even look at me ninety percent of the time?”

“I thought you two were getting along, that’s what Chloe said.”

“We...it’s an interesting dynamic.”

“I bet.”

The two girls came back with drinks, and they joined in on a new game. Beca and Chloe won the first game, so they decided to switch teams. The next round was Beca and Jesse versus the two roommates. Beca and Jesse won that round, and they were on their third round of drinks when Chloe proposed another team swap. “Why don’t Beca and Aubrey be on a team?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Jesse smiled. Both girls rolled their eyes as they reluctantly agreed to be on the same team. Despite their differences, the two girls managed to beat their partners.

“Nice job, Posen,” Beca said as the two high fived.

“Not too bad yourself, Mitchell.” Chloe and Jesse smiled at each other.

“Hey, Chloe and I are gonna go get another round of drinks,” Jesse said with a smile.

The two girls nodded. Once the other two left, Aubrey’s grin faded. Beca was setting up another game when the blonde approached her. “Alright we need to talk.”

“What’s there to talk about.”

“Look I know we don’t exactly get along,” Aubrey started.

Beca chuckled, “well that’s one way to put it.”

“But, I think we’d be better as friends then as enemies.”

“How about neither?”

"Aca-scuse me?”

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to be friends with you, and just when I think we can be friends you go and treat me or Chloe like shit, and I don’t appreciate that.”

“So what now?”

"Look I tried to do it. Because I love Chloe. I love her so much that I’d put up with you and all of your bullshit. But friends isn’t gonna happen anytime soon.”

“Fine.”

Beca looked over and Chloe who was waiting at the bar with Jesse. The girl smiled and waved, and Beca smiled back to her with a wink. “Look, I’m not into having enemies, but I’m not into having friends that bitch about me behind my back.”

“So?”

“So for Chloe, we can try to get to know each other better. And maybe through this you can see I’m not a bad person. I don’t hate you, but I’m not calling this a friendship.”

“Acquaintances?”

“Let’s call it a step forward.”

“Deal.” The two shook hands and put on an act for the rest of the night.

* * *

When the night was gone everybody was headed home, Jesse and Beca dropped their partners off at their apartment and were driving back to campus. “Hey, Bec?”

“Yeah?”

"Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“So I know Aubrey and I are kind of dating, but we haven’t really made it official, and I really want to, I was wondering if you could help me plan a date?”

“Dude, we were just on one.”

“I know but I want to ask her to officially be my girlfriend and i want to be able to hold her hand and stuff without her being nervous about that stupid no trebles thing.”

“Yeah Chloe and I have been trying to get her to ditch that for a while.”

“So you'll help?”

“Sure.”

Jesse smiled, “thanks.”

Beca nodded.

* * *

The next several weeks went by rather quickly, the Bellas and the Trebles were preparing for semis. Chloe and Beca spent as much time as they could together between rehearsals, school, and work. Aubrey and Jesse snuck around as much as possible, but it became more difficult as rehearsals began to go longer and become more tiresome. In addition, while at work, Jesse and Beca were trying to plan the perfect date. There was only two weeks until semis and Aubrey had been working everyone harder than ever. She wrapped up rehearsal and everyone went to get their things. Beca was grabbing her bags when the two captains walked over. “Hey Becs!”

Beca smiled, “hey Chloe.” She looked over to Aubrey and nodded, “Aubrey. What can I do for you two?”

“We were just wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us tonight? We’re also inviting Jesse.”

“Oh, well I'm sorry to disappoint, but we actually had something planned already.”

“Oh, well that's okay, maybe another time?”

“Yeah, I mean we can probably come over after if you want.”

“Sure,” Chloe smiled.

“Cool,” Beca grinned back.

“I’ll see you then. Bye.”

* * *

Beca and Jesse were hanging out in his room when they decided to take a break and listen to some music. Beca decided to show him one of her new mixes. “Holy shit, Beca how come Luke hasn't played any of these?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Well what does he do with all of the ones you give him?”

“He just puts them on some pile.”

“Seriously?”

Beca nodded.

“That's so fucked up.”

The girl shrugged, “it's whatever. Oh we were invited to the girls place after this if you want to go.”

Jesse smiled, “yeah sure, sounds like fun.” 

* * *

“Chloe how come Beca and Jesse are hanging out so much all of a sudden?”

“I mean they're like best friend Bree.”

“Yeah but didn't Jesse try to like get with Beca at one point?”

“Oh yeah, but Beca is totally not into him. She told me that and you.”

“I just feel weird. Like why are they hanging out so much now? Like they only hung out at work up until this semester.”

Chloe chuckled, “Aubrey you can't be serious. You really think Jesse would cheat on you?”

“I don’t know why else would they spend so much time together.”

“I don’t know, but have more faith in them. And I mean come on I know my girlfriend she's not a cheater. And again, shes gay.”

Aubrey nodded, “okay, so do you think they'll come over?”

“Probably, I mean I know at least Beca will. What's the deal with you and Jesse anyways?”

“He’s really sweet,” Aubrey hesitated.

“But? What is he bad in bed?”

“What? No, he’s just a treble.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Aubrey just go for it. Forget the stupid oath.”

“I can't Chloe. It’s one thing if I hadn't kicked those two girls out to begin with, but now that I did, I can't just be like okay nevermind.”

“Sure you can.”

“No, I'm just gonna have to wait until the end of the semester. I'm graduating anyways so it’s not like it'll be a big deal.”

“Yeah.”

“How about you Chloe?”

“Me?”

“How’re you and Beca?”

“We’re great.”

“Have you two talked about graduation at all?”

“No.”

“Well where did you apply for graduate school?”

“I didn't.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I'm going to stay another year at Barden.”

“How?”

“Well it turns out I need to pass my classes with more than just a C to earn credits for some of them, specifically the education concentration courses.”

“Really? What do you need?”

“I need a B- in my major classes and a C+ in my education ones.”

“Well how many classes do you have to retake?”

“Eight.”

“Eight? Chloe how did you not pass eight classes?”

“Okay for the record I passed them, but I just needed higher grades.”

"So what does this mean?”

“This means I have another year for my undergraduate and then I can complete my two years for graduate school for my masters and teaching license.”

“Three more years?”

“Yep.”

“All at Barden?”

“I don’t know yet, I guess we’ll see. I just need to finish my undergrad then I'll start worrying about that.”

“Well, it sounds like you've got it all figured out. Plus you'll be able to stay in the Bellas.”

“That's true. Thanks Bree.”

“Anytime Chlo,” Aubrey gave the girl a hug. “That's what I'm here for.”

Chloe smiled, “well let's figure out what we want to do tonight in case they do show up.”

“Sounds good.”

* * *

Jesse and Beca were stuck in their brainstorming for Jesse's date. Beca would continue to offer suggestions but Jesse felt that either they wouldn't like the idea or they were too casual. After spending an hour on this they decided to call it a night. “Look why don’t we just call it and head over to the girls house?”

“Sure, sounds a lot more fun than this,” Jesse said with a sad tone.

"Hey,” Beca put her hand on his shoulder. “We will figure this out okay?”

Jesse nodded. “Alright, now let's go grab some snacks and head over there.”

The two went to the closest convenience store and walked over to the girls apartment. Beca knocked on the door and was quickly greeted by a smiling redhead. “Hey you!”

“Hey, we brought some snacks.”

“Oh awes! We were thinking about watching some movies.”

“Of course you were.”

“Sweet I love movies,” Jesse said with excitement. “Hey Aubrey.”

“Hi Jesse. I'm glad you came.”

“Thanks, glad to be here.”

“So what movies were you thinking?”

“Oh what about E.T.,” Jesse suggested.

Aubrey shook her head, “I don't think so.”

“Yeah we were thinking more romantic comedy.”

The three debated what movie to watch while Beca looked around at the girls movie collection. Seeing as the three weren't getting anywhere Beca grabbed one that looked interesting and out it in the DVD player. As the screen came.to life the group got silent. “Aca-scuse me,” Aubrey said shocked.

“What’d you pick Becs?”

“Well seeing as none of you could make up your mind I just found the one with the most interesting title and put it in.”

“Which is?”

“Friends with benefits.”

“Why did you pick that?”

Beca shrugged, “seemed fitting for the group.” Aubrey didn't catch on meanwhile Jesse glared at the brunette while Chloe tried to hide her laughter. The group sat down in the living room and watched the movie.

No more than thirty minutes in and Beca was asleep on the couch. Chloe was sitting at one ends with be as legs draped over hers. Aubrey and Jesse were sitting on opposite ends of the loveseat and Chloe couldn't help but laugh. “Are you guys okay? You look like middle schoolers at a dance.” The pair looked at each other and slowly moved in closer. But neither could hide the awkwardness between the two as Beca’s movie choice only added fire to the flame.

“Do we still have to watch this? She’s asleep.”

“Maybe she’s just listening with her eyes closed,” Jesse noted.

“She’s definitely asleep,” Chloe confirmed.

“Well I guess that's my cue for us to leave.”

“Us,” Aubrey questioned.

“Yeah, we gotta go back to the dorms.”

“Why don’t you both just stay here,” Chloe asked.

“I mean I’ve never spent the night over here, and Beca told me she'd help me with some stuff after coming over tonight.”

“What stuff?”

“Nothing just forget about it, I'll just leave.”

“Jesse,” Chloe tried to stop him but he was already out the door.

“Don’t believe me now Chloe? They're definitely sleeping together behind our backs.”

Chloe shook her head, “no Bree, Beca would never do that. Stop antagonizing her.”

Aubrey groaned, “when are you going to see that Beca is up to no good."

“Okay what happened to my best friend that was supportive of all of this? Where’s the girl that said she was going to try to get along with my girlfriend?”

“I’m just trying to protect you, what's so wrong with that?”

“What's wrong is that you've stepped over the line of protection and gone into full on psycho mode.”

With all of the commotion Beca woke up, and noticed the other two girls glaring at each other, “uh, I feel like I should go.”

“No it's just a small disagreement you can stay.”

“Yeah, how about you stay and explain to us what you're working on with Jesse.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “give give it a rest Aubrey.”

“Oh, I'm just helping him with some stuff. Unfortunately that's all I can say about it.”

“And by stuff do you mean sexual favors?”

Beca looked bewildered at the blonde and then to Chloe, “are you serious? I know you don’t like me, but you really think I would cheat on Chloe?” Aubrey smirked and shrugged. The brunette scoffed, “I may be a lot of things, but I’m not a cheater. I love Chloe, and I would never cheat on her.”

“See Aubrey? It's just a project, no need to look any further. I trust Beca and maybe you should learn to too.” The couple glared at the captain, and finally Chloe spoke up to break the silence, “c'mon Beca let's go to bed.”

* * *

“Chloe I swear nothing is going on between me and Jesse.”

“I know,” Chloe reassured the girl. “I trust you, and I believe you. But if you don't mind me asking what are you and Jesse up to?”

“He wants to formally ask Aubrey to be his girlfriend. I'm helping him plan the perfect date.”

“Aw that's so sweet.”

“I guess, but it doesn't help now that Aubrey thinks we’re sneaking around cheating on you guys.”

“Well why don't you and Jesse just speed up everything. Ask her sooner.”

“Yeah like Aubrey will like him distracting her from all this stuff.”

“True.”

Beca shrugged, “it's only a few more weeks until this stuff is over, how bad can things get? I'm sure she'll forget about this by the end of the week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: its been a long time everyone. I explained my absence on my other story more than just surviving. I had another gap between updating that one and these other that I'm trying to update because of finals but not I am on break so I will try to write on my days that I dont work. Anyways sorry for the wait, in getting most of you aren't interested anymore but that's okay. If you are reading this, as usual thanks and R&R much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 17 chapters to upload to catch AO3 up on, so bare with me. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy, feel free to leave comments and suggestions (:


End file.
